


Order for Two

by Gingerfrostee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BillDip, Bipper, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Lovecraftian, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Older Pines Twins, Other, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Plural, Tags May Change, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfrostee/pseuds/Gingerfrostee
Summary: A story created through various votes by fellow readers(polls stored here), unlike other "choose own adventures" there will be only 1 story ending. You get to HELP create that ending, deciding all those twists and turns.What  if..---------Trip to Gravity Falls was a lie?------------Zodiac Prophecy succeeded?---------------Nightmare Realm destroyed?-------------------Shack was taken?----------------------Ford Arrested?You Decide?Poll closed; on break till further notice





	1. Home Away from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's world goes bye bye.
> 
> Wordcount: 3,660

~~~~POV BIll /0\ ~~~~~

A Yellow triangle floated above the platform hands on hips sly sadistic grin across his face, the singular eye focused on an arena platform below him. A place created much similar to the coliseum of Rome in Dimension, something humans themselves had thought of. Something he absolutely found enjoyable to watch the various criminals versing each other.

He held out his arms up silencing the crowds below him, the various mixtures of colors and freaks of other dimensions blended as if they were in a painting.

Many could argue these things of weirdness where the evolutionary glory of their worlds, all outcasted to this inbetween realm.

The Realm of Nightmares, a place where none dared vacation to, one ruled by "The Eye". A creature with absolute expertise to gather intel across all dimensional world, a thing represented across religious domains.

This thing many residents swore up and down was an all powerful god, oh how foolish they all where. What was he?

Why something much much worst, a creature that is greater than that of a God, A world Destroyer. A Demon, who had destroyed his very own home with no remorse for all those lost lives. All for what?

Why ask him, he'll answer you. Well with a price, then leave the price as vague as he ever possibly could.

Once the story is told, he'll ask the payment of your "windpipe". Then willingly, oh so joyfully pulling it out along with the larynx, spinal chord, and all attached. This leaving an absolute bloody dripping mess, the smear of amusement across the rather unnaturally sharp eye smile.

Any Henchmen nearby to watch the incident always described it as rather fulfilling, especially as the triangle leaned forward 90 degrees mocking the victim. Exclaiming as if the victim could hear, "Two can keep a secret! If one has no throat which to speak!"

The story always went something simple, not even giving you a full on interview. Just simply it was flat boring dimension and it was all burned away by his hand.

Should by a miracle you even get more information the place was full of squares, where everything blended in with green and black. Everysqaure was always making this absolute obnoxious 8-bit noise with each little boring conversation.

Triangle would explain that He! However was different! Than those green 8-bit squares! A triangle! He would Proclaim, that they outcasted him with all their full snobby twat selves. Merely, too busy caught up in their own straight predictable lives to even be swayed by HIS Potential!

Truly, He was meant to rule them all! All powerful, glitch he was! A Golden Triangle, a Fierce force to be reckoned with.

They refused to accept his Golden Rules, merely called him too Partially fitting! Ha, how much he proved them all wrong.

Creating the largest Firewall they'd ever saw, burning everything. Removing the dimension completely, kicking him to the outer realm, The Nightmare Realm.

* * *

 

He floated above more than 15 feet, his sadistic eye staring down at the victim, a simple tiny gnome with sharp teeth. A creature that was rumored to be a petty jewel thief, it became involved with the wrong jewels.

How foolish, no, it was no thief. Rather a hero, it had saved lives by the only way it could. Grinding the possessed jewels with its sharp teeth, just to save those foolish witches lives.

Why was it here? Chained? Simple. Its world betrayed it, screamed at it, pointing their Witch fingers at it.

How dare this thing eat my Grandmother's Jewelry! Outcast, Outcast to the Shadows! The Realm of Forgotten!

That was it no trial, not even an attempt at translating its clucking noises. Witches opened a portal to the realm of weirdness toss the thing away. One could even argued they believed it was to the Limbo domain.

While the creature's story was unique, he cared none of it. No, it was here, just another prisoner freak in his domain. All under his thumb and command.

Slowly he floated downward, images of various torture methods crossed his triangle face much like a screen in high definition, stopping just a couple of feet above.

"You! Betrayed by your fellow allies of Dimension 40! Must Battle THE Devastatingly Pyronica!" He shouted for all to listen, his black onyx hand pointing directly at the short brown bag wearing creature.

The little gnome made little absolutely inaudible noises to those without the highest intellect to understand, all translating to: _"Battle? What a battle? 40? What this?"_

He made no effort to act as if he understood the gibberish nonsense the thing clucked upward at him.

It was always the same, clueless new lost things speaking a normally incoherent language to all, but him. Always asking questions, always thinking something was inaccurate in their current condition.

How do they not realize? He was once in their place, only... He challenged and rose up to Glory, he was after all, brightest as they come.

Fools, pathetic weak whiny fools. A mere 25 year old existence, he defeated all that stood in the way. Calling out the head of the Realm, that IT will fall to HIM.

Finally, a flaming bright neon pink female whom wore nothing but a cape, step forward large lips grinning.

Soon less than a second after stopping, she immediately began to tap her foot annoyed by the tiny creature. Her large lips opening releasing a feminine voice her arms dramatically in air pointing to both stands of audience, "Really now? You are expecting me to fight this pathetic... Thing? Look at it, practically pissing in his trousers!"

Crowds responded with boos, they too found this match-up incoherent. She gracefully turning from the crowd to face the triangle, her medium cycloptic eye glaring straight at the fellow yellow cycloptic. "How about I challenge you Cipher? You seem Awfully Bored floating up there. How about it, Eye of Providence?"

Leaning slightly 20 degrees to the right, the floating triangle tapped what could only be presumed to be his chin in thought. He could very well accept her challenge, it would certainly be fun, the crowds absolutely love their show. They were not simply battlers, rather acrobatics showing off great theatric acts.

While on the other hand, they battled so much, it was boring on its own. One could only gain so much entertainment from something already defeated so many times.

Ahh but theatrics. He tilted back those 20 degrees, removed his ever onyx black hand from his front face. Than he had proceed to float down to her level eye to eye.

His onyx left hand reached out touching the extremely chin beneeath those overly sized lips, pointedly not caring about personal space. He tilted it upward not showing a once of his annoyance of the drool flowing onto his hand.

"How about; No. Now Battle the little pipsqueak. Eat it for all I Care." his voice glitchy high-pitched, raising a note with the command.

She took a slight step back, fear just momentarily flickering in her eyes. "Fine, but I better have more Prey than that _thing_ ".

Her large eye rolled pointedly in the direction of the gnome, before focusing back on the triangle still touching her chin with his ice-cold hands.

His eye narrowing taking on a slight pink tint, before suddenly returning to normal. His whole position transforming to what could suddenly be described as a 'happier vibe', "Great! Glad have this Boss to Boss connection! Bring out more Victims!"

The golden traingle's voice echoing in command, for those slow thinking guards to react. Just too bad he never specified _which_ victims, leaving them absolutely clueless and fearful of screwing up. A thing he did purposefully to mind-screw them all.

With that said and done, he turned himself around floating upward toward a platform that seemed designed for any royales of the realm.

His thoughts ventured just a slight thinking to himself. No, he will not be doing any battling of the sort.

Needed a way to fix that whole "incident" of what happened with the Pines, it had been constantly replaying in his head.

For how long? How the damn should he know! Time didn't work here, and he certainly didn't stalk staring at clocks in Dimension 26BP! Waste of Time, Ha Hilarious!

~~~~ POV Pryonica (^(0)^ ) ~~~~

Pyronica watched as the Dream Demon turned his back giving off the command for more fighters. She gave a small sigh, tilting her hip just slightly. A small fire whip began forming into her hand. Why must he be such a stubborn ass?

Well no choice, but to fight the things offered to her. Bring cheers to the crowd, about the only thing really fun around here.

Her eye zoning onto the gnome, soon hitting it with one slash of hip, the creature gone. Movements changed direction facing the guards who finally managed to open both gates opposite side ends of the coliseum.

On the was one of the newest residents, a blue insectoid claimed to be the 'albino' of its kind. Supposedly this thing was a big project experiment of this big Galatic Federation, origins didn't matter. Once You ended up here, you were stuck here.

The only thing saving you to become prey of somebody stronger and wiser than you. The thing shot at her with some sort of radioactive light bullets, they slightly reminded her of highly unoriginal star show rip-off. Yes, she managed to stalk a couple of human dreams, well with Bill's help. Really it was for the master plan, the very same one he had failed.

She sidestepped slowly moving forward, easily dodging each light bullet, what was this? A SunTropper? Once within range to mark that insect thing, she shot her whip forward.

A grin of victory crossing her face, only to be blocked by a three legged purple fuzzy monster, wielding what seemed to be a titanium sword... What his origin? Did it even matter?

The thing spoke quickly and thick accented, "Your battle is with me, _Pyrella_ "

She grinned side stepping just slightly, Leaning forward her pink cloak wrapping her slightly, "Mistress Pyronica, to you." She spoke before shooting her whip to his feet, easily dodging his rush attack.

The Insectoid taking this momentarily confrontation to shoot a light bullet toward her, bullet managing to hit disappearing to nothing. The thing speaking angrily, "Goung Darngnabit!"

She turned just a slight 30 degrees to face the insectoid, clear cut disbelief in her voice, "can you not see my Flames? I am Clearly immune to those miniature lasers you seem to think are the most powerful weapon of choice. "

~~~~POV BIll /0\ ~~~~~

 

All while this was happening, Bill had wondered off from the arena section, she was right he did feel bored. Even with his Weirdmegeddon failure, all major plans still succeeded even a little bit. He had gained a Three Dimensional form, had been capable of So much more than this pathetic astral leftover.

How limited his powers were in the other dimensions, it was like dimensions didn't even acknowledge his existence. Yes, yes he could visit dreams, but oh such limitations! No taste, no real feeling of touch, and just absolute _too easy_

Then the greatest horror, How dare the world refuse to let him enter dreams of any he choose?

Why must he only be able to contact those who had set sight on him directly. Why be All Powerful, if all frustrating.

What was Absolute worst, Ford had managed to fix everything. EVERYTHING, He did too WELL a job!

Even managing to trap him and all weirdness from the one dimension they could directly contact and interact with those hideous meat-bags. Pathetically stuck watching from computer monitors or images of himself in other dimensions.

Bill needed more, More of that Three Dimensional feeling. That surge of power and pain, the void of numbness gone. All Knowing World Destroyer, limited to his pathetic astral state. Some all-powerful Demon he turned out to be.

The triangle calmly placed his arms behind his back, he had to find a way to contact that world, create a method to weaken those borders between his and theirs. Allow inter-dimensional travel between Realm and Dimension

Yes, yes there was absolute no hurry, as the Nightmare Realm fixed it no longer was so chaotic it'll implode in on itself. Just was so limiting for him specifically... Not those around him, _they_ had bodies, while he lost his to a firewall he had personally created.

Three dimensional body, he had one... He had one long enough to lose it to those pesky Pines, turned to stone lost in the woods. Very few even stumbled upon it, certainly irritating, could his statue not land in the middle of town? At least then he could watch couples cheating, marriages falling apart. maybe a murder!

His eye gave a slight twitch, lucky bastards of all Dimensions, all other places. Why must his powers be so limited, at such a greatness of this place?

His body flickered with all the faces of Gravity falls residents, if only he could just reach out to any of them. The body repeated the list of people he could visit should the barrier been weaker, debating on each individual based on a criteria: Natural Abilities, Sense of Urgency, Level of Gullibility, and most importantly Usefulness. Thoughts narrowing down the lines, so few skilled people, even fewer with levels of use. The pattern repeated, every pines appearing more and more often as every townsfolk was removed. Eventually narrowing it down to a singular male face, one that could very well be Dipper Pines.

Very one he possessed. Yes, that would be a great temporary vessel, just long enough to reach that statue. If he could just merge, all those dimensional capabilities will easily transfer over.

Then afterward, he could have access to all of Ford's things. Yes, perfectly disguised, but as who? What would fit the bill? Rose blind the old man, clearly one holding high standards of knowledge...

Ugh! Just need to be summoned, one time!

Once in Dipper's body, he could remove it's weakness... Just slice all ten of that silly Mabel girl's phalanges! Be hilarious to watch the shock on her face, those tears running, so much feeling of emotion! Ahh the summer hot heat, the moist produced by the body heat defense measures, Oh boy! The red blood. Why warm flowing blood such a thing packed with water and oxygen... How lucky THEY ALL WERE, to have such things!

His laughter echoed down the halls of where he floated aimlessly, pausing just to listen for the echo. How, will he break into that world that Ford fixed?

~~~~ POV Pryonica (^<0>^ ) ~~~~

The creature complained, soon following with throwing the gun in her direction managing to hit her right in the forehead. Her body reaction was to Lean forward, protectively grabbing her eye small tears gathering. Her hands so busy in reaction managed to drop the whip she was holding, the purple fuzzy thing came in slashing at her legs with his sword.

Attack succeeding, causing a scream from her large lipped mouth, something that sounded more like a dying elephant. Quickly forgetting her eye pain, now slight veins poking out, reacting to jump a couple of feet. Smal splatter blood leaving her body, easily burnt up with her flames closing the wound.

After managing to get a safe distance, her next thought was to grab her cap looking at it, the thing long enough to be sliced where the titanium blade had hit. She screamed a higher pitched sound, her eye narrowing at the three legged freak, "That was my Last Perfectly Matching Dragon Skin Cape!"

The guy snickered, "Shouldn't have killed my Aunt!"

She released a large growl, "The woman was insane! She had it coming! Get over it!"

Her four fingered right hand shot forward summoning a large fireball shooting directly at the target, this soon followed with her left hand. A grin crossing her face exposing her large buck tooth and side sharp fangs. The titanium wielding male broke into a run, feeling the growth of power, she flicked her left hand away from him toward the insectiod attempting a more under morale status attack.

Watching both of them struggling to regain footing, she cooed softly, "Come On boys! Come get me! Stop dancing around! "

Both victims managed to give each other a stare, both agreeing to attack opposite sides of her at once. At this time they made a large arch, before angling right toward her back.

Before either boys could even reach her and even managed to gain an upper hand, a Large white gaping hole popped underneath the blue insectoid. This causing a large gasp from the audience, as his very body just merely disintegrate.

Everybody in the crowd assumed Pyronica had managed to pull of some new ability. How wrong they were, as it began to crack away from the hole branching out into random directions. Their cheers turned on a dime into screams, all fleeing in fear from the stadium, more scared of what was removing them than Cipher himself.

The empty white space grew a branch right toward her legs, she instantly dropped to her hind-legs, before pushing upward-backward into a 25 feet flip. Upon landing, Her attention flickering to the guy who called her by her old origin name, "Know anything about this!" The guy barely had time to respond, "Hell nah", before accidentally side stepping into another white space attempting to escape the one heading toward him.

What was this? She took a another back step away from the advancing crack; Cipher. He would know, he _always knew_. Where was he? Sulking again? Ugh unbelievable. It was 1 plan failure, she failed all the time!

With a groan, managing to reach the Coliseum doors, she busted through. All screams disappearing one by one as if the white was out consuming everything in its path. Were they simply being trapped in a sound proof fog? Was it even a weird fog? Seemed to sharp edged, just like a triangle. Was it even brought here from another dimension?

~~~~POV BIll /0\ ~~~~~

He managed to exit the royal section of the coliseum, completely unaware of what was happening on the inside. No, he was lost in thoughts of his new plans, searching for anything. Any option that could be led to get out of here.

Right when he swore an idea came to him, a burst of pink appeared in his singular eye focus. The polygon turned to her, before speaking in a cocky voice that could only be imagined held a grin. "Done already?"

She gasped shaking her head pointing toward the Large tall light colored brick structure, "Something's happening to the Stadium! The place, its. its. Shattering!"

He looked toward where she pointed, right then a white streak went straight up into the light blue sky crossing it with such ease. One could easily believe it was something ripping the painted image. Now weather around here was random, hurricanes one minute a tornado the next. Why there was even this one time it had chocolate colored clouds, raining this odd blue colored strawberry flavored milk, best Tooos day ever. It was the aftermath of the world's chaos evening out to something more "stable" and "logical" preventing the world from folding in on itself.

This, was certainly a new type of weather he had ever seen, something that was Growing... No.. Deleting.

Shit! Quickly he floated upward, attempted to use world around to cover maybe even block that empty void twisting.

Maybe, it was a fluke! Miscalculation, there was absolutely no way His Home would absolutely fail NOW and COLLAPSE NOW! This was the absolute most Orderly a world of anarchy and nightmares could ever be! A place where all weirdness goes, kicked out of their own dimensions!

He was losing power, he wasn't going to succeed... It was growing, still growing. WHAT WAS THIS THING?!

His triangle face flickered random images in utter confusion, his mind attempting to gather all data it possibly could. Absolutely anything from any dimension, his sight spread through all sources of HIS image.

Nothing. No data. nothing. How, could the ALL KNOWING.. ALL SEEING! NOT KNOW! He felt it then, fear, a strong fear. Was it the thing? Himself? He was always numb, empty, full of just false acting. An empty astral. how.

Before he knew it all bricked buildings were gone, immediately he turned to the flaming henchmen "What did you do!"

Calculative mind fully aware how much was completely white, leaving nothing more than a shrinking island trapping them both.

"What I did?! Battling like you asked! Then just white thing appeared as a circle taking one of my prey! What where you doing?! Sulking again?!"

He pushed her words away, turning to face the threat that was becoming increasingly closer, causing him to start floating upward. A mere reaction he _knew_ was a pointless endeaver, cursing himself lowering his body as the space around grew in whiteness as well.

"We need to get out of here now!" he stated the obvious attempting to keep whatever control he had in the situation, which was absolutely none.

As if deleted file taking piece by piece absolute.Places to run? Little, he already did the calculation of the unknown thing, it was not going to stop. At the current rate it'll cover the whole Nightmare Realm in less than an hour. He knew this, why did he have to know THIS?

Then something called out, he felt its echo... The tingling of a Summoning.

Ha! See, All mighty, better than you White strike of emptiness. Quite convenient plot device and timing!

Quickly he let the summoning pull take hold of him, causing his body to break brick by brick. All to easily allow him into the weakest parts of the realm to the dimension.

Dimension 26BP. Someone from Dimension 26BP. A hero at best, Absolute monster at worst. All are welcomed to him. It was after all _home away from home_

With the last seconds of existence, he spoke out to pyronica, "You should see your face! Good Riddance!" soon followed by laughter as the last edged began to break away slower now.

Pyronica stomping her foot angrily, "Bastard! Traitor!" her words lost to dis-importance to his arrogance. She attempted to grab hold a piece of brick, just anything to pull her through too.

Did she Succeed? You Decide. Who Summoned Bill? You Decide. DECISION WAS MADE READ NEXT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was the result of "setting the story" the very First Poll located [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13744584/chapters/31582467)
> 
> * * *
> 
> All Kudos will be accepted as partial payment of your SOULS.  
> \------- If you comment, you might have more influence than an anonymous game Player  
> \---------- Should I notice a pattern of "Too many Spam votes" I'll add email only; then Take over the WORLD!
> 
> * * *


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has returned back to the town, visiting old friends, seeing things have changed quite a bit.  
> Wordcount: 9,168

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

 

A plain empty room had a medium sized suitcase on the empty mattress all packed and ready to go. A hazel colored hair male was staring at the room's paperwork, making sure everything had been completed off the form's checklist. Everything had just been cleaned, personal items long sent ahead of him, and all left to do was turn in the dorm-room key. 

With a simple action, the suitcase had been zipped up ready to roll, his pale fingers slipped through the handle sliding it off onto the floor. Slowly the male made his way down the hall taking in he everyday tropical theme of yellow and green, once before the carpet gave him small head pains.. Oh how time adjusts you. Another corner, there it was the main dorm office, yeah.

He gave a nod to the attendant handing over the paperwork and key, "Hey Dipper! All done? Going into Sophomore Year next fall, huh?" 

Dipper gave a small nod, his right hand scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah.. See you next Semester.. " the lie coming out sloppily mixed with his natural awkward boyish charm. An awkwardness that would have had made him suspicious, not been for how common it seemed to be. 

Lies, they were becoming more and more common. Lie about being happy, that everything was alright, you never saw a demon attempt to take over the world. Just.. Hide the truth, nobody believes you anyway. Especially those who decide your future; no need to be sent to an institution for PTSD or anything.

Truthfully, young adult hadn't even bother signing up for the next semester's classes, if Mabel knew she would have had whacked him. It's just that he needed a break. Needed to return to the Home of Mystery, try something else. Not like he had some sort of useful talent to depend on. Unlike her, with all the clothing designs just beginning to take off. They promised... 

He gave the guy a small wave before walking toward his car, at least she was making her dreams. What was even his dreams? 

Certainly not a doctor, inventor, or anything even remotely requiring skill. Too bad outsmarting Demons was not a career, a small sarcastic laugh crossed his lips. He would have ended up dead in less than 5 years hunting demons, barely managing to survive Bill Cipher.

He reached his ride normal blue metallic sedan 2013, something his Father absolutely made sure both his sister and him had. Cars of their very own. It was a struggle especially with most of their family's money going to nothing but Medical bills. Who knew the experts would cost so much? Who knew in the end it didn't even matter.

Well, at least Mabel had her artistic skills and he had the grades,neither needing their parents for college. Vehicles were a nice thoughtful touch though, something he will always be thankful for. 

Suitcase in the trunk, key in engine ready to go. With a simple turning motion the engine revved without any gas soon followed by a smoothness, something that showed the car needed a bit of work. Maybe it needed new plugs or some new part, he didn't really know, cars weren't his expertise. Been smarter to have got it checked out before driving it to the middle of nowhere a very long distance, at least it was just starting it. Maybe he could ask a gnome or someone to work on car repairs, hopefully without completely obsoleting the car. 

An image of a scene playing out with the gnomes calling his car their new queen played out in his head, causing a small laugh soon following a void of emotion. This deep emptiness made him very very aware that nobody was with him in the car, somebody who would still be laughing, trick him to continue. In reality, not as happy as he acted around others, really just to keep _those around him_ laughing. 

A small sigh escaped him after the loss of the smile, how much he missed Mabel. The female twin made everything thick and sweet, longer lasting, he certainly hoped she was doing well. Claimed their Father's death was absolutely an inspiration for a whole new line of clothing, was planning to work all summer long. _Don't work too hard Mabel_ , he thought to himself before pulling onto the road. 

Long drive was actually simple at first, grew complicated midway yelling at the GPS to correctly give directions, to absolute boredom. At one point he began to sing to the radio cringing at how awful his voice would crack at certain notes, once more well aware that Mabel wasn't there with him. 

Why didn't she just come with him? They promised, right... Always be there for each other. Sure their college and work looked great on a resume and career, no no stop this isn't the right path to think! Dipper quickly flickered thoughts to his Grunkles, he could try calling them they're bound to be up to something... Now who to call? Ford, no Stanley, wait Ford.. who would most appreciate it? Ford, yeah something new scientific, definitely should choose Ford.  


"Call Ford" he spoke clearly for the phone to pick up.  


"Dialing Ford" the phone replied pulling up Stanley's information screen, an image showing both twins standing in front of a hanging ginormous looking octopus, Ford holding a small sign reading "Cthulhu" and an arrow pointing. Painted on what could be clearly seen as Stanley's handwriting on the sign. Stanley having a look of victory seeming to be the most soaking wet. They were wearing rain boots and heavy rain fishing coats, supposedly the image was taken near the Netherlands.

  


The phone blinked picking up with Stanley, or was it Ford?, no Stanley.. Upside down covered in sweat, "Hey kid! Can't really talk right now.... Ford! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! I Swear, if yo-" His voice cut out a large THUMP! noise could be heard, as he and the phone fell to the ground. Dipper gave a small snort, while Stanley picked himself up; phone making weird wind-blowing noises.  


Finally picking up the phone moving it to so that the camera showed both his and Ford's faces along with a large sky-line background of what could only be assumed to be amazon jungle trees.  


"Sorry kid, FORD over here insisted on getting a fluid sample from some man-eating plant!" Ford crossed his arms scoffing before leaning forward, "It was Gigantus Dionaea muscipula! I wasn't extracting fluid from the plant! But rather its captive the Xylophanes soaresi Faerie!"  


Stanley gave an eye roll followed by a grumble, "Okay! Fine! the Fairy in the plant. Anything you wanted to talk about Dipper?"  


Dipper didn't reply till stopping at a red light couple seconds later, before giving a light hum choosing to avoid answering anything asking his own instead, "Still looking for the City of Gold?"  


A grin followed by a laugh by the older looking twin, "You know it!" The younger looking only huffed once more, "I swear the only place on land he'll let me actually experiment and explore with. Oh Dipper, why didn't you join us, could have had so much more fun."  


The young man shook his head knowing temporarily forgetting they couldn't see him, quickly speaking out a blush crossing his face at the slight mistake. "Maybe next time around? I had to be there for Mabel, at least till she felt comfortable..." he paused slightly wondering if she even needed him to begin with, quickly realizing his mistake, continuing with a further excuse "shouldn't everybody have some college experience."

  


"Bagh! Old grumpy men arguing about same law of philosophy? Discussing political values of Beowulf versus King Arthur? Versus taking on cryptoid studying under me? For science sake! Why must everyone assume something doesn't have evidence, it does not exist! How long did it take for the French Chemist to PROVE things you could not see without a singular device existed! Ahh how much our lives have been changed! Germophobias, Ha! It was He, we should thank for those saving lives in hospitals. Then there wa-"

  


Stanley stepped in cutting Ford's rant off that usually ended with the technicalities of how universities should recognize true geniuses. "Ford! Lettuce get moving! We only got 2 hours before the next rain! We need to get going." He turned to the phone once more, "Bye Dipper be careful! Love you!" Before clicking the phone off, leaving Dipper sitting there in absolute silence surrounded by increasing amount of trees and growing night. 

Conversation small as it was felt uplifting, making his mind rejuvenated, allowing attention to stretch for hours into bright starry night. Eventually reaching Gravity falls early morning absolutely exhausted around 3am, pulling up into the Mystery Shack's drive way.

The key turned killing off the engine, he sat in the Sedan for a couple of minutes debating whether it was worth the effort to even go inside and see if Soos had left out blankets for him or that the door key was under the first step of the Shack. His body released another yawn, large weight growing on his shoulders, okay body let's go lay down. 

With a grunt giving the illusion of effort, he pushed himself out of the car opening door same time, giving a small a yawn he closing the car door. Mind thinking of the luggage snuggled in the trunk, was it worth the effort? Ehh nah, get that tomorrow morning. Clicking the key, doors automatically locking, made his way over to the first wooden step. 

The pale fingers slipped under the step, facial expression changing to disgust, as his fingers made contact with something slimey. Mind swearing that it was some sort of odd slime texture, pretending it was just an overly moist mushroom. Managing to eventually make contact with a metal object and pulling it out finding it to be what he needed. Successfully unlocking the door the small light from a lamp outside poured in, he could just feel the joy of the blankets soos had left. 

Oh how heavy and tired the smile was, how long of a drive he had. Wasn't even bothered by the fact baby powder mixed with old lady's perfume filled the air, it was expected after Soos and Abuelita had moved in. How he missed everything about his town, walking slowly he closed the door behind him, slopping onto the couch passing out not even bothering to cover up. 

All his dreams were of a normal everyday normal dreams mixed with odd weirdly shaped nightmares, all relating to his most recent events.

\-------- Morning, Day 1 -------

 

"Hey-budday, come on you gotta get up" there was tapping on his shoulder as the voice owning to a spanish speaker accent was attempting to get the young male on the couch to wake up. Hazel hair groaned eyes flickering open to meet up with a rather rounded man with two large buck-teeth. 

"Soos..." He softly groaned before raising into a sitting position, rubbing his tree-bark colored eyes adjusting to the brightness of door window's light pouring in. He looked around taking in the newly arranged shack home of Soos and familia, hand slipping into his pocket pulling out his phone to check the time. 

The device blinked on showing "6:20am", another small groan escaped him, he only slept for 3 hours? No wonder he felt so crappy, Soos peering at him talking softly, "Hey yours and Mabel's room still available you wanna sleep there. I left it for you with couple of blankets." 

He thought of the bedroom how it changed from kid sized bunks to two full sized mattresses, so that both twins could stay there. He shrugged Soos off giving a small yawn, "Nah... Gotta go see what's Wendy is up to.." Voice coming more like a mumble mixed gerbil speech than actual normal words. 

Soos gave a shrug before walking off to help his Abuelita into the frontroom, "whatever man." 

Dipper gave a small stretch, before getting up off the couch making sure to grab his phone. 

Should he change? Probably should, great he'll have to go back to the car to get the luggage. Why didn't he just bring it in last night? Even Worst the mornings were still cold in Oregon, ugh. 

Rubbing his temples annoyed, walking through the main house door straight to the car, about to pump open the car's trunk when a movement caught his eye from the shrubs. 

It seemed to be a small dark shadow, he felt a slight moment of confusion of something so near the house this early. His first thought was some gnome scouting him out, watching the shack for any immediate danger. Then his next thoughts realized the thing was more rounded and much shorter, almost spider-like. Okay, did some overgrown spider made its way into the dimensions? No wait, Ford cleaned the weirdness up, then what? 

Curiosity peeked, phone in hand, he slowly stepped into the woods toward this odd new shadow, only to find it had vanished. Dipper's eyes scanned up the trees expecting a scene of large spiders surrounding him, breakfast. 

The thing growing impatient shuffled on the ground a couple of feet, his attention flickered back to the ground, the thing moved.. Where was it? That's when he saw a small shadow over the brown from leftover autumn leaves, the thing was blending in. Wait, that's not a spider form, what the...

He slowly pulled the camera on his phone zooming in to focus on the creature, his steps getting closer being ever so carefully not to make a sound , much much practice over the years. With the camera he could see sharper details of the creature, especially zoomed up close. 

The thing had some sort of brown scaly skin, what the? The thing sprinted away shedding its camouflage showing a more green scaley form, movements similar to a cat. Jumping over a medium sized rock he had noticed it had wings that were pulled back, on the creature's back. A scaly cat with wings? Chimera? Felis Cockatrice? No wait, as he chased it the creature appeared more and more a dragon.

Dipper felt a surge of excitement, A real life dragon! The thing expertly jumped into the trees easily scaling tree branch to branch, he wanted to shout at it, tell it to stop and wait up... But he was scared that his loud human voice would only scare it more. 

He looked down at the camera, all it showed was the ground and tree trunk, he came to realization was only wasting memory recording the gravel. With a groan at his on incompetence to multitask. 

Giving up on recording the creature, he slipped the phone into his right pocket (opposite from his car key and wallet). Before placing all of his attention on the creature getting further and further from him. "Oh no you don't!" He spoke mostly at himself picking up speed. 

Legs having trouble keeping up with the dragon, the thing only pausing before showing off a trick, how was it doing that? 

His theorized it must be some sort of claws digging deep into the wood. The problem though was how deep? That could give an equation of how long they were, and were they stored similar to a cats? Then there was the dragon's quick aerobatic short recovery time, giving hints of the species having a high immunity to g-forces, much unlike a person on a ever twisting rollercoaster./p>

The thing paused on a branch turning to face him, that's when he saw it the creature's face def had a cat-like pointy snot sharp curves, its ears slightly more rounded almost axolotl frills. His mind began to piece maybe the creature was an excellent sky-bomber type hunter much similar to a falcon, he wondered what it ate, probably mice considering the size. Was it fully grown? How long do they live? Was there more?

His pace slowed down lungs desperation for air caught up, causing him to gasp with heavy breathing. After a small recovery, body slightly shacking a thought occurred to him _did it seem like it was drawing him somewhere?_ It was.. wasn't it. Crap!

He looked up, brown eyes filling with slight fear, daring to meet the creature's gaze challenging it. Oh how its tail was waving back and forth almost like a cat taunting its prey. The creatures big round emerald green eyes watching his movements ever so closely, he swore it could see into his very body, watching the organs freak out by the new realization.

"This.... is.. a trap.." He managed to gasp between breaths, the thing tilted its head before releasing a sharp smile "of... course.." 

Dipper managed to recover enough to stand up straight, there was a sudden rush of wind, he turned around expecting more dragons. Slightly disoriented to find nothing there, eventually he turned back at the creature, it was gone. 

Scratching his hazel scalp confusion written all over the boy-ish face, why leave? It was planing to attack him right? Why did it draw him so deep into the forest? Clearly to kill him, right? Maybe it was working for another magical creature? 

Was he meant to see something? 

Damn... he was too tired for this, alright just look around. There was always a baby crying or something on a movie screen, right? 

Less than a minute later he had managed to look all over the small area in detail, nothing. There was absolutely nothing, tired he leaned on the tree, another groan escaped him. This was a complete waste of energy, and time. Should have just went to the bed upstairs, rather than even thinking of getting out seeing the town. 

That's when shouting could be heard nearby, "OVER HERE! A TREE MARKER!" Huh? That sounded just like... His eyes pooped up wide awake, tiredness all gone. 

Wendy! She was over here! A few steps toward the sound in anticipation before suddenly pausing, his attention looking back the way the dragon led him. Did it, know? There was no way, was there? He slapped the thought away, in Gravity Falls, nothing was ever coincidence. 

Slowly he made his way up the small little climb, "WENDY!" He shouted loudly, hoping that she would answer... 

Please please for the love all that is good do not let this be a creature who purposefully led him here to eat him, the very thought sent shivers down his spine. The supposed Wendy's voice called out in shock, "DIPPER!" 

A couple seconds later he saw a much taller Wendy standing on the hill hands on her hips. She had gain a couple of pounds after having her kid, but all considering chopping wood had helped keep muscle and shape. The man who caught her, was definitely lucky, the two already married had met in college.

She laughed shouting out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Moving closer him, the two eventually meeting giving each other hugs, both breaking into fits of laughter. 

He pulled away grinning, "Would you believe me if I told you a dragon led me here?" 

Her right eyebrow raised, "A dragon? Since when does Gravity Falls have dragons? I swear."

Crossing her arms leaning slightly, her red hair placed in a bun to prevent getting in the way of wood chopping. A job her father gave her after leaving college to care of a baby, since she needed a bit more cash. Who knew kids were so expensive!

Dipper gave a shrug, "Beats me, if anyone knew it would be you. It seemed to be capable of camouflage, maybe chameleon capabilities?" 

She gave a 'so tired of the magical wildlife in the world' sigh, once he town thought they knew about _what_ lived in their forests. more began to pop up, its as if the alliance encourage more creatures to expose themselves to the town. 

"Well, just woke up after long drive, wanna go to Greasy's Diner? I'm starved, uhh... Though you're working right now, huh." He made a slight sheepish smile. 

With strange storytelling forces at work, a tree crashed down, Wendy sharply turned away from him cussing "Fucker! It went the wrong way! UGH ITS WAS THE WRONG ONE TOO! Jimmy! I SAID THAT TREE! THAT WAY! Fuck!" She groaned touching her forehead, "know what.. let's go, I need a break. Too early for this." With that she turned leading the way toward the recently cut tree. 

She stopped in front pointing to the tree, "You better have this mess cleaned up when I get back, or I swear the company's head will KNOW about your Fuck up! Got it!"

The guy twice her size gave a nervous nod, the chainsaw coming to life slicing through the heavier sections off the tree core, Dipper covering his ears quenching at the loudness. She easily moved her way around the saw not at all bothered, soon making her way toward the main base for the woodcutting

She paused turning to look at him, "let me guess ran through the forest, you have no car", placing her hands on hips tilting slightly. He barely had anytime to answer before she turned back forward taking lead, "Alright, I'll drive."

The reached the main woodcutter's cabin base, where a mixture of magical creatures helping, some protesting. She absolutely gave no flinch or care to any of it, just focused on going up to her parked truck. Once there slipping off the gear, giving Dipper a grin, whom she noticed had a slight worry across his face.

She paused looking him up and down before rolling her eyes releasing a noise of disgust. She popped open her door, leaned forward unlocking the other before turning on the engine with a heft old roar. She was completely tired of the Pines arguing for woodland rights, especially considering somehow someway she became middle man between both families.

Dipper had slipped into the truck buckling up, his body naturally relaxing at the sawdust smell. 

There was an awkward pause as she started the truck waiting for it to warm up, before Dipper spoke his feelings. "I was worried about these guys losing their home, they can't really leave due to the barrier. Couldn't your Father focus his cutting away from the town rather than toward? Even a little?"

He looked toward her crossly, the same minor fights they've been having. The same sort of fight that dies once he or Ford left, were they the only ones worried about the creatures there? She gave a small shrug, "Ford could drop it, not like Cipher going to show up after being knocked out and all. Besides I've talked with my Dad, he just shuts me out explaining that's the 'best wood', and not some woodland creatures aren't going to tell him how to do his job." She pulled out beginning the long drive toward town, the truck making that loud old early 90's truck sounds. 

Wendy gave a final shrug, Dipper decided to drop it, this was his first day back. The last thing he needed to get it with Corduroy, all he really wanted to do was forget about California.

"How's Little Cynthia?" He asked a grin crossing his face as Wendy's mood completely brightened up, how much she loved her daughter. "She's doing great! Just learned her alphabet and how to spell a couple of words! Her father been actually sitting with her reading books, you should see them both Dipper, so cute."

She paused as if realizing something, he was a bit curious staring up at her, what was she thinking? "You know what! I have a photo on my phone, just pull it up, oh the pin is her birthday July 14th. 0714. She has grown up so much! Since last time you two met!" 

Dipper picked up her phone typed in the numbers unlocking it, soon pulling up the camera files, the little girl was strawberry-blonde with hair much like her Mother. The father a brunette who must have had carried the blonde gene sat up smiling at the camera small quirky face, they both looked so happy.

There was a surge of jealousy, it was quickly sideswiped as fast as it had came, his mind coming up with an pitiful lie excuse as to WHY he felt jealousy. Wendy was much too old, that was just a small boy crush, plus just look at that cute 4 year old's face! She practically had a up-to-no-good face, "That's cool, has he managed to get a job yet?" Dipper asked slight hint of annoyance at Wendy's husband failure, how he let them both down.

She shook her head, "Not what he wants to do, he's done application after application it seems nobody wants him. Just glad Lazy Susan accepted his job application as a waiter during the night hours. We usually flip places, everything worked out so far. She gave a small laugh, "now just to deal with his loans, the guy has so many; such a great guy." Still smiling, if there was a love detector it would be going insane, "I love how much he cares for our daughter, even with his crazy night hours. He just always there for her, even when she was a baby. I am kinda jealous, I swear he's more motherly than I am." A small laugh, wait was she insecure about not being a good enough mom? 

She was amazing though, Dipper jumped up at the opportunity, "What! Replace you! No way, you're her REAL mom!" She gave a small laugh turning over his comment, he followed suite laughing mere reaction he felt encourage to continued, "Like that time you took her to see that one movie! Then that monster attacked, remember? You just walked right up and told the thing to get out and pay for its tickets. The Monster." He gave a laugh as if he was there, honestly he remembered her telling it. "Just walked right on out tail between legs, you were bragging for a week!"

A small yawn escaped from Dipper, this soon followed by Wendy who made a small noise, "Hey! Stop spreading your tiredness here!" She probably would have swatted him or even tackled him, had it not been both her hands on the wheel driving. Their small chitchat about died out with no other real topic to discuss the long way to the diner, silence pursuing. How long had he been in this town? Thoughts swirling as he stared out the window not wishing to distract Wendy too much from driving, as well saving all conversations at the diner. 

\-------------------//Stopped Editing Here/ next chapter has been / just not this one Extremely large section//-------------------

While staring he couldn't help that something felt off about the trees, he hadn't noticed last night, probably to tired. It just felt the trees were curling inward, almost as if forming a shield of sorts. Maybe he was imaging it? Probably delusions from only getting 3 hours of sleep, then maybe its the knowledge of the dark dangers in those woods. How clueless the tourists were to the REAL dangers of the town, Ford could never take down the barrier. It was the only thing saving the world from the creatures leftover after fixing the weirdness of the world, besides Bill cipher... Something told him the triangle wasn't that easy to get rid of, after all it was just some prophecy zodiac circle, did it really work to destroy the demon?

They arrived at the diner approximately 5 minutes later, she pulled in to the middle section of parking lot, placing the truck in park. Dipper was already sliding out of the truck closing the door with a large shriek sound of metal grinding on rusted metal. He gave another yawn covering his mouth walking up to the front, waiting for Wendy. Wendy sidestepped around him leading the way, he kind hung back looking at the overly gravel parking lot. 

Stepping through the smells of fresh homemade food filled the air practically stabbing Dipper in the stomach, he missed this place. The waitress left them to their seat, a booth with a window looking over the forest. 

Quickly both ordered drinks a coke and water, Dipper awkwardly attempted to restart their conversation from before. "So, ever planning to return to uhh college?" 

She looked over him as if deciding whether to trust him or not, choosing instead to take the safer route, something that hurt Dipper just slightly. "Yeah, eventually probably when Cynthia in the school, just one more year." She gave a small smile daydreaming scene with her daughter clinging and crying, Dipper just sitting there awkwardly wondering the lost look in her face. 

"Tha-that's cool... Yeah, uhh... Planning on moving then?" ugh why didn't he just sleep instead? He had all of summer, probably longer!

She shuffled slightly before releasing a sigh giving in to truth, "Honestly, I was planning to take those online classes. That add on tv talking about how easy it is" He swore in that very moment she seemed to age by two to five years in front of him as she continue, "my Father... He's beginning to show health problems. I don't really know what to do, Gravity Falls medicine isn't the best."

He shuffled uncomfortably thinking of how his own father had just died a couple weeks ago, "yeah..." Shock suddenly passed across Wendy's face realizing her mistake, "I am So-Sorry.... Dipper, I..."

Waitress came back by this point to see two young adults sitting there awkwardly, she grinned attempting to cheer up the atmosphere, "Com'n cheer-up you two! We have the best eggs and pancakes across the county! Well, only place with those!" she gave a small laugh at her own joke, both of the young adults extremely uncomfortable by her. 

"Anyhow what I can getz you two?" She gave a small wink, "house plate?" Dipper struggling to speak up was cut off by Wendy, "Give us some time, please. Thank you Korraline!" The waitress flinched slightly before giving a nod walking off, "Alrighty I'll place this order in dearies!" 

Wendy looked back at Dipper, "Look, I'm sorry for bringing him up, should have... Thought better."

Dipper was shaking his head with a small sigh, "no no its okay... He uhh was already struggling before me and Mabel left for college. Its just, uhh fresh. I-I hope your Father will get better. Maybe you should try selling the log business? That way you can help pay the bills, and move to a better place?" She thought it over smiling, "yeah, maybe I should", before picking up the menu reading it over. 

Feeling the pressure of their conversation shift, he relaxed a little picking up the menu reading over the options deciding house plate did seem the best option.

Orders were given to the waitress the next round she had made, Dipper and Wendy had spent rest of the wait time talking of extreme basic things. Like how the Magical creatures began acting weird, how more and more government agents were showing up in town. That it was becoming harder and harder to keep the whole town's secret, just that a secret. Dipper changed the subject talking about how much he had enjoyed college, that Mabel was actually getting really popular among the art majors of the school. The time seemed to fly ending with them both halving the check, and Wendy taking him back to her truck. 

He stopped staring at the hood of the old truck, "hey, I'm going to stay in town a bit longer. No need to drive all the way back down here or making you use your gas back to the shack opposite road direction."

She gave a shrug, "Are you sure?" She asked, Dipper gave a nod. That's all she needed, she nodded back before starting the truck driving up the parking lot to the road. 

his leaving Dipper staring up at the diner, feeling way better than when he had first woken up. 

Well... He planned to stick around town a bit more this year around, probably best to get a job somewhere. His first attention turned to the Diner, immediately recalling that er husband worked there. No, probably better get a job elsewhere.

Thus began his walk toward the town's square stopping by every single business, finding very few with wanted signs. Finding that magical creatures were becoming an essential part of the town's economy and development, even advancing the antique shops with lost forgotten items in the forests. There had been on occasion problems with curse objects popping up, so far Ford and Stan handled these situations when they came back. Nothing too seriously. 

Reaching the point of the church coming into view he gave a small laugh after noticing a couple of pixies movinga couple crosses on the church's roof. It would seem even the church had taken up Magical Creature training and accepting. It was rumored the fae made great Easter graphic designs, actually getting attraction from tourists

. Luckily nobody learned the towns "secrets", but it worried him... The news about government agents appearing more and more frequently, he wondered if the Blind Eye re-banded or attempted to slow down the detection. 

After stopping business to business, he had eventually stopped by the Gravity Falls library, a small smile lifted his tired drooping face. Books, that's what he needed to cheer up from all the job declines. Sure he could get a job at the Shack, just he always worked for the Shack... He didn't Always want to work for the shack, Soos had already found replacements.

Stepping in the first thing one notices is that the books were dusty as ever, it would seem few magical creatures came here, how odd. If he looked closely he would find that there was a couple of wall and roof repairs, must be the growing tourism and income. Too bad they've yet to make all the main roads out of asphalt instead of just gravel. The portions that were asphalt already falling through with old gaping holes, he swore those were made back in the 70's. 

No longer gawking at the shelves of dusty books, he had eventually reached the library counter to see an older woman behind the counter, her grey hair fluffed out as if rolled up with rollers. She seemed to be struggling stacking up books onto a heavy pushing kart, quickly Dipper rushed over helping catch her before she fell.

The old woman quickly slapped him away making a large mess dropping books all around them both, "Unhand me! Ooh-ooof!" 

Dipper struggled not at all understanding why she was trying to fight him off, "hey wait.." he desperately spoke out.

Managing to escape her dangerous old lady slapping hands falling books. His right hand rubbing the sore where a book had managed to hit him,"I-I" The old woman turned to him sharply, "I-I? Did you not see! I need no help from some city-folk boy like you!"

Dipper felt even more confused, "wait.. what?"

She grumbled giving him a glare, "You came back after 40 years! Fantasizing about visiting New Orleans jazz band! Bagh, too late! I married the cat!" 

He blinked even more confused, "Umm I'm only.. 19?"

The woman tilted her head, "So what, I'm only 21!" 

Maybe he should leave? This was clearly a bad time, "ma'am.. do-do you have uhh.. you know.. that thing.. uhh."

"Well! Spit it out!" 

"uhh.. you know.. dementia?" 

She growled stepping forward suddenly becoming more fearsome and almost looking way younger than before, "I do not forget! You forgot our anniversary! We got married... Yesterday!" 

Dipper seriously was flickering glances at the entrance, should he just make a break for it. "uh.. well you're 60?ish?.. and.. I never married you?" 

She paused suddenly looking at him again, her posture changing slightly, "OH! So sorry! Hello, are you a tourist? Welcome to the town, and this library, greatest place for smart minds to gather." 

He scratched his scalp again completely baffled by these change of events, "Uhh.. sure.. I'll play along.. Do you uhh need help with those books?" 

The old woman looked down as if suddenly realizing there was a mess around her, "oh dear.... I must have zoned out again... What a mess..." 

She then attempted to bend over ever so slowly to try and pick up the books, Dipper felt completely awful quickly picked them up helping her not being especially careful not to touch her. 

Once they were all finished organizing the book-kart she turned to him a smile on her face, "ahh such a nice young boy, thank you." 

Dipper cleared his throat, "I.. uhh am actually an adult.. not a boy.." 

The elder lady tilted her head confused, "You look like a 14 year old to me." She grabbed his cheeks before he could react moving them up and down as if looking for something, "Edgar! I ate your face!" 

She madly shouted before releasing him, crackling at.. Dipper wasn't even sure, what she was up to.. This woman was insane.

He flinched when she shouted toward him again, "Booy! I like you, one'em kinds. Star-like!" He gulped, did she see his birthmark? He swore it was covered with his hat and hair. Wait.. Wasn't Gideon a star? Maybe she meant him? He felt so confused what this woman even thought of him. 

Another cackle, oh no please don't claim he was out to spy, "you need a job, not at your old uncles place." He blinked, that wasn't.... how did.. Right.. 

She lived here in town, course' she knew.. Wait.. "Ho-how did you know.. I was uhh looking...?"

She gave another laugh, "walking place-to-place spits desperate to me!"

He shook his head, "but that was long time ago.. and you were here... doing. " 

She slapped at his arm, the feeling more like a feather grazing, how old was she! He swore she looked much younger last year. "Bagh, i saw you while driving by."

His thoughts flickered to the old lady car hitting a bucket middle of the road, oh.. that must have been her... That's when a rush of frustration grew he made fists turning sharply to glare at her, "Wait! But I walked into 1 place, one. You had three seconds to drive by!"

She tapped her lip confused her eyes glazing over about to start another episode, "Shit! no no.. Wait.. I want the job!" 

The glaze suddenly faded as she blinked several times, "Great! You can work All day today! oh and I leave the library doors open all night and day! So stop on by, when the shack taken away. Maybe we could get Betsy to let you in her place!" 

"Wait what." She had already zoned out, "can you play me some jazz music again? Its been such a long time..." 

Dipper groaned, this was unbelievable, he looked over at the books back tot he woman... Okay maybe he could help for a couple of hours, she did offer him a job after all. Damn, they didn't even discuss how much she would pay.. Please don't let it be as dirt cheap as the shack.

So that is what he did worked cleaning things, absolutely baffled as TO WHY he kept working on the library. Only stopping in time, just to see the old lady brought him lunch. Checking his phone to see it was 1:30pm, no texts, quickly typing a 'hello' to Mabel.

What was with her? His mind kept flickering back to her comment about the library being open, that was so random.. Also the shack taken away? how did.. Maybe she was just insane, she did after all called him five different names already.. One point vowing he was her long lost son. 

Before he knew it the library was close, and it was beginning to get dark, he apologized to the librarian leaving out the doors toward the shack. Cursing himself the whole way, the dangers of night.. How could he be so stupid? 

Checking his phone to see if there had been any texts, nothing.. Why hadn't Soos texted him? Maybe the guy's phone died? He decided to call mabel, the phone ringing couple of times, no answer. Okay... Well.. Fine, too dangerous to talk on the phone while on the road nearing night anyway! 

Getting closer to the hill where the shack stayed at, her heard helicopter sounds, wait what? He crept into the trees suddenly on alert, forgetting his exhaustion.

He crept closer to see a helicopter on the ground in front of the shack, a quick transport getting filled up with all of Ford's personal items and things stored in the secret storage room.

He noticed three black suites speaking, deciding just to creep a bit closer at least where his ears could catch the sound waves. The largest, a older man with grey hair and gruffest voice spoke out outlining details, "Jesus Ramirez... Had been storing highly illegal government files and secrets that should be reported to the head base. CIA agents discovered this out during one of those horrid tours." 

The one speaking re-positioned himself slightly stepping closer to where Dipper hid, Dipper felt his heart rate increase in fear, please please don't look in the shrubs... His breathing growing shallower, his whole body shivering fighting urges for a panic attacks.

A new voice sounded much younger male, almost as if he was new, "Yeah, the guy been working on it for years apparently, trained by Stanford Pines himself! Who knew! Too bad both of the Stan Pine twins weren't here, we could get them both under custody too!" 

The black suite shaped slightly like a woman figure grumbled eyeing the blue metallic Sedan, "Car owned by Dipper Pines, though no sign of him all day or anywhere. Supposed to be at College with his sister Mabel. We did manage to read Soos texts, he was suppose to have arrived last night. Surprising he wasn't sleeping when we arrived." 

The younger male, Dipper decided to nickname The Newbie answered the Woman, "Who knows, maybe the car broke down, had to leave it. Hey, hey... we should try and start it." The Newbie looked over at MR. LargeNGruff, who simply shook his hand , "Nah, she's right Mr. Ramirez's texts explains over and over about the boy. Car was definitely left so he could go see a friend, probably that Wendy Cummingway."

Charlie Aka LargeNGruff walked back over to the other two explaining in that deep voice of his, "Doesn't matter he'll show up eventually, we'll get him then.Besides we have the two main targets, owner of the shack, and Stanford's illegal discoveries. Lock the place down, this is now governmental property, close all road entrances. We don't need problems from any of the townsmen, if they ask it was a gas leak."

Dipper slowly crept away heart racing, WHAT! Illegal discoveries? Taking all of Stanford's things! This was serious, worst.. Soos had been arrested along with abuelita? 

They wanted to arrest him too.. probably best get out of here. Quickly he crept away from the scene before breaking into run down the road, the librarian.. 

She knew.. She fucking _Knew_ what was she? So some sort of fucking witch? Predicting the future? Damn, he could have warned Soos or something! Called ford! saved something..

Shit.. Okay.. okay.. Dipper.. At least... the journal was thrown down the bottomless hole, probably long destroyed. Shit! What about the universe portal... No wait they taken it apart. What was he supposed to do? 

His breathing became irregular, his mind reeling, face completely flushing frustrated, he was having an attack... Dangit, he wanted to get away! relax.

Tears began bringing up to his eyes, why? why? Why did this always happen to HIM! he wanted something to go good, not there's government agents claiming his home? Close to discovering everything about the town, wait.. Did they KNOW about the town's secret? Just left them to do whatever? Why wait... TILL NOW! to do something? 

His memories flickered back to when the agents first arrived storming the shack, the way stanford and stanley easily rid them with memory guns. Why were they back? What had they done? His mind.. knew the answer...

Gasping agonizing burning lungs.. slipping on a tree branch landing dirty on the ground in tears... They knew... Even said detected high energy readings when they first came.. Explained to be simply radiation.. but, but..

He knew the answer, he didn't want to admit what it was. Bill. It was Fucking because of BILL CIPHER... six years ago.. More tears and pain.. Its all his Fucking fault, Dipper voted the demon to be the scapegoat.. All because he brought the Nightmare Realm into the area spiking the energies off the chart! No wonder they came fucking back! NO fucking worst, they planned it for years... WATCHING THE DAMN Family. But why wait for him to return to town? Was it just coincidence? Or what! 

Rolling on the leaves and dirty cold ground in frustration he spoke the one phrase every pine's member was trained never to speak, just so they'll never accidentally speak it. Nothing happened, course nothing did! Bill was fucking destroyed! Frustrated he stood up screaming stomping his foot repeating it louder and louder angry. Before cussing flat out, "Dammit BIll! Why did you Fucking make a mess of everything, then just Fucking Die! All because of a Damn Prophecy! Some damn Powerful Demon!"

He clinched his fists angrily drawing a bit of blood, the area growing changing from color to grey, he completely unaware from all the stress of the day adding up. No, the fact he spent working all day with only 3 hours of sleep! No, the fact he and Wendy were gradually drawing apart! The fact Mabel barely answered any of his texts! Fucking government taking the 1 damn place he loved more than anything! Especially after watching his Fucking mom suffer from cancer, even going so far send both him and his sister to their uncles... Knowing full well the brothers were not all there and caused problems! He released a scream frustrated, tears piling up, his head throbbing from the day's stress. That's when he heard it... Oh how he'll never Damn well FORGET IT.

A sudden surge of laughter, made those brown eyes lift up with deep burning hatred. Before he could even think to hesitate, a punch flew straight for the triangle's eye. The triangle easily rotating 90 degrees to dodge it, "Woah woah kid! This is the kind of welcome I get after... Yesterday? Wait you're dipper right, How You have Grown! Is that a grey hair?" 

He floated upward, Dipper's full anger and attention on the triangle, his hand pointing right at the triangle. "Fucker! This is all your fault! Why the fuck did you trick mabel!" 

The triangle only laughed slapping himself in the forehead... Well what could be a forehead. "Hey now, pointing fingers, calling out a scapegoat. Kid, you are better than that!" He busted out laughing more, not at all helping Dipper's mood at all. "Those feds? They were going to take Ford's things anyway, planning it for years, always failed one reason or other. Besides! With the increasing attention Gravity Falls is getting, they're going to shut down the town eventually.. HAHA! Roswell! Haha! AREA 61!" 

Dipper released a huff in disbelief but was calming down, the triangle it was alive. The zodiac had failed, "I fucking knew it didn't work" he grumbled crossing his arms. The triangle tilted slightly confused before waving a hand at the thought, "please those Natives believed whatever their ancestors would tell them. Would you believe it was _my_ idea?" he gave a smile eye smirk that seemed too toothy, Dipper rolled his eyes in disbelief, "I don't fucking believe you."Triangle shrugged not even doing to bother and attempt to persuade Dipper believe his pathetic lie.

He looked around at the empty trees before creating a triangle with his fingers pulling up the shack and all the feds still moving about taking apart all of Ford's specialized equipment "Well are you not certainly in a pickle, aren't we? Heh."

Dipper groaned noticing the grey mindscape, great now he was probably passed out in the woods, probably going to be eaten by coyotes or worst hellhounds. "Sure, you could say that." 

He picked up a small rock throwing it, all the fight absolutely gone, exhaustion just sitting there. He gave a small yawn before looking up at the triangle, "Shocking you came when I called you."

The triangle merely gave a shrug, "Pines are unique specimen, always my favorite subjects to study. Oh how I would have loved to dissect Ford's brain! Ahh so close when he discovered that cave!" 

The eye seemed to have grown extremely sharp and dangerous, Dipper was willing to bet the triangle would have sliced nto the mans head... Surprised the demon hadn't possessed someone to do it with, maybe too messy? Another yawn, dammit not now! He need to focus this was fucking Cipher, the guy was sneaky of all foxes every detail was important! This triangle had hundreds of reasons to just stab him in the back right now... What WAS HE THINKING! Summoning this guy of all things!

"Well, fine. I want to make a Deal." The triangle seemed to have an interest peeked before smirking, "no." 

Dipper now growing sleepy blinked several times more awake"What!" His complete attention on the triangle.

The triangle hummed, "no, I don't do that anymore. Only did it to find a new home, I don't care anymore." 

The young adult felt shivers of agitation, even more than before, wishing he could just fly and try punching the eyeball again "What the fucking hell! You love deals, trouble making, and just.. Fucking Deals! I am after you fucking possessed me that one time, am offering you a DEAL.. WILLINGLY!" 

Dream Demon shrugged, "nope." 

Dipper breath in disbelief rubbing his face in complete utter agitation and tiredness. "Well if _you_ are slightest of interest, i want you to help remove the feds from the equation since YOU brought them here."

Triangle busted out laughing, "Did you not hear me before? They would have came eventually, had it not been for me. You're just being a little child pointing fingers, grow up Pine Tree." Dipper swore that eye was giving a knowing grin, He is going to kill the triangle with a destabilizing ray or something.

The demon merely whistled twirling his cane before giving a small eye pat mocking Dipper's tiredness, "Well I'll be off.. Back to the nightmare Realm. No deals."

Dipper could not believe it, "Biiiill... Come on, I'm desperate here. I-I... Can't doo this alone."

The young adult began crying, he couldn't believe his 1 trump card wouldn't even agree to help him. Just why was Bill being such an ass! Should have just called Wendy or somebody else... He felt a shiver thinking of how he wold even bother explaining to the town about the Feds taking over the Shack.. Shit he was too tired for all that, just wanted to lay down.

\------- <0> BIll Cipher POV <0> \----- 

Ahh floating over Dipper looking so exhausted and desperate, the kid should have gotten those couple of house of sleep. Then staying in the shack passed 1pm would have certainly made him imprisoned, would he have summoned little old Golden Lord then? 

Ask to remove all evidence? Bill could not help but imagine the various scenarios the pine tree could have gotten himself trapped in. Just he needed this kid to work and help him out, keep him here on this plane,inside his mindscape. Grey as it was, unique really, must be the smart Pine trait. 

Moment the kid demanded him to leave, he'll be sent to oblivion. Just couldn't be having that, this little issue needed more desperation, more begging, wait no. Dipper needed him here in town, at easy access, that'll make things much better fast. Just let the little tree release its sap a bit more... Okay, now. "Alright.. Alright... Sheesh don't get your tears on my nice clean shoes Pine Tree. _Clearly you need my every attention_ " Dramatic eyeroll as if talking to a child baby. 

The kid looked up red ringed eyes, oooh how sweet the exhaustion was flowing in waves off of him. Geez what was he doing all day?

"I'll make a Deal, but! I need access to your Mindscape, this way I'll be every beckoning." He paused when the kid's lovely doe eyes narrowed about to challenge him for rights, "woah woah hold your horses, I just need access to your Dreams nothing else. No memories, no mind reading, nada. Just dreams. I'll help you out with this whole... Government problem, hopefully not attracting any nonsense Rick Sanchez to the scene. Bastard loves political chaos."

The kid blinked confused by the name about to speak up to ask, when Bill merely sideswiped the comment, "Do not ask, now! Agree to the terms?" 

Pine Tree paused staring at the hand held out blue flame coming out, probably having serious regrets about the first puppet deal. "BIll the hell, we both know Dreams are attached to memories. I'm not a stupid kid anymore! Now damn deal."

The demon rolled his eye, "yeah, yeah.. Sure when you dream flying are you actually attempting to fly in real life? Ever think for a moment you _did_ Even a small attempt to jump off a building. All that glorious as you human call it "birds-eye view". PA-Lease dreams are nothing but a transfer of chemicals. You will clearly know what's real and fake, besides human memories change and morph so fast, why would I ever.. Be so ridiculously inconsiderate to trust them?" The kid still seem unsure, stubborn tree won't uproot.. 

The triangle grumbled pulling back his hand fire dying out, "Fine fine.. Guess I could just _leave_ then you'll solve everything yourself. Didn't even want the deal, you did." 

"WAIT!" Heh, how easily this kid is to puppeteer. 

"Wa-wait Bill.. I-I have an idea... I'll give you access to whatever, BUT I get to choose what. Only sections of dreams, Just SECTIONS!" Golden polygon tapped his eye as if in deep thought, when in reality he was laughing at how completely foolish the young tree was. Did the boy seriously thought adding control to a deal would give him more power? I

If anything the moment the kid grew to trust Bill, he'll just give the triangle more control over himself. His mind flickered back to the statue in the woods, well.. The triangle gave a shrug, "Fine but those sections I can control, and should you take full control, I can exit your mind whenever I feel like it. This way you won't attempt to kill me by some stupid memory wiping gun, or some tv nonsense that I would supposedly be inexperienced enough to fall for." 

Another yawn and shuffling, Pine Tree wasn't going to fight more, Bill could tell just by looking at the shaking branches. "Fine! Deal. You can access anything I give you access too, but YOU HAVE TO HELP ME" Sticking out his hand attempting to look strong, attempting to look as if this whole deal was a brilliant idea.. Really anything to make a Pine feel taller than it actually was.

Softly Bill Cipher whispered "with anything I desire of course." Before slipping his hand into Dipper's, taking advantage of the slow sleepy brain. Deal was sealed blue fire wrapping wrapping around Dipper's arm, Bill's face certainly too victorious than it should have been. The kid instantly fell over into his arms exhaustion taking over, with a slight Cipher influence of course.. After all, the body wanted sleep? Why not allow BIll access to such a simple thing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was the result of "Dipper's Background" the very second Poll located [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13744584/chapters/31866066)
> 
> CREATURE Making its Entrance, the Dragon it got 13 votes! out of 22. (cough totally has HTTYD influence)


	3. Moving On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets an apartment, yeah! Things happening at Government agency, oooo-ooh spooky.  
> Wordcount: 10,405

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had taken me longer than I wanted... Blame Six Flags, my family has Season passes keep dragging me on days off... 
> 
> This Chapter was the result of "Next Step" the very third Poll located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744584/chapters/32416443)

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

\-------- Dream Sequence, 1 -------

Dreams are simply figments of what we desire, what we remember, and what keeps us all sane at the end of the day. This young man found himself surrounded by deep darkness void, long tall trees surrounding him, everything blocked from view. His adult lungs pounding desperate for breath, as if he had been running. 

Hands shaking, all of his attention focus on a singular point, _his father_ , the man wore his business attire looking sleek as ever. The brown hair man, took a step back. Dipper's heart screamed at the man in anxiety, "Dad!" As he stepped forward to embrace the man, he quickly found his Father a step away. Dipper stepped forward faster and faster soon finding himself running, why wasn't he getting any closer? 

Pausing with uncertainty he shouted at the younger looking Father figure, one he remembered before his Mother's passing, one who was strong and proud. "Wait! Stop!", the voice that cross his lips was not his own, it was higher pitched uncertainty confused. 

Silence met the hazel hair young man as there was no reaction to his words, forcing the young man once more to run confused. Why wasn't he responding? Why was his Father a mockery length away? This wasn't fair, at all.

Soon his Father began to age, right before Dipper's eyes, the light in the man's eyes starting to fade out all over again. A mere reminder of how horrid Dipper's years in Highschool were, far from his happy Middle School balanced family life. How much life had truly changed the elder man Before him. A weaker part of himself felt he was the cause; refusing to bring magic home. 

Dipper wanted to stop chasing the man, yet why was his legs still moving? Clearly this was just getting worst, why couldn't it just stop there? Aging, how quick his Father was aging. 

"Please! Stop!", he shouted desperately slowing down to the edge of his hope and despair, finally as if by some force he reached the man. Only to find his Father consumed by tentacles of darkness before his eyes, completely disappearing by an unfathomable force.

"Dad!", he shouted completely lost and confused surrounded by nothing but the trees and darkness. With absolute no goals or place of focus, what should he do from here? What should he do next? Bile rose to his throat as he fought the tears rising, please not again, don't let everything be taken away again.

Cautiously he had stepped toward where he 'thought' his Father may still exist, only to step into something making an odd thick liquid noise. 

He paused suddenly, the dark fluid liquid having a reflective surface, his mind just KNEW absolutely Knew it was oil. He had no idea how, just that this _is_ what it was, part of him wanted to reach down and touch it.. See just what it could be, maybe his mind was wrong? Maybe it was murky waters. No, it was oil. Just why oil? 

Before he could force himself to touch the odd thick reflective substance, he saw then a snake blending in floating. The Hissing snake slowly uncurl itself defensively hissing eyeing his hand closely, all taking defensive stance to strike. 

He pulled back on pure instinct in horror that What if this was a moccasin? What if it bit him? Would he be dead now? Or worst writhing in pain. 

The Young Soul stepped a couple of feet back, breathing becoming unstable soon breaking into a coughing fit. No. It. No. He shook his head scratching out the thought that this thing killed his Father or that the oil somehow drowned the man. He died in a car accident, nothing like this, absolutely nothing like this. Another step back, he turned and ran. Suddenly waking up into a gasp, his body shivering from the cold wet ground. 

\-------- Morning, Day 2 -------

Bright sun shined onto a nearby white reflective stone that angled light right into his eyes, the closed eyes gave small squeeze. He squirmed a little, painfully aware how much his back ached; how much his legs ache, just how crappy it felt waking up on a cold ground in late Spring. Why the heck did he sleep here? He released groan slowly forcing himself to get up, reaching full standing stance looking around him. Why would he ever sleep-oh yeah, the shack. 

A small shiver, followed by a flow of despairing emotions. The Shack. Its gone. They took it.. His last home, just like that _gone._

Another shake, tears springing up, gone. All the fun, summer suns, the times spent tricking tourists. All gone. Soos; arrested. How was he being treated? His Mother? What about all of Ford's things? What did the government all learned? There was so much down there, yet locked away. Did the Government know everything now. He shook his head, Ford... He needed to tell Ford. Hand reached down for his phone, slowly pulling it out, clicking it on. 

Cracked. When did it get cracked; he didn't drop it. Ugh, must have been when he slept on the ground. At least the phone was still usable, only 2% battery though. Charge... Needed to charge... First. Ford. Needed to call Ford. 

 He dialed the number, it showed the same pic that is used for Stanley, only rather some gruff man answering the damn call went to voice mail

Thier phone was either dead or held no signal. Dipper gave a small tired sigh they're probably in some temple having a blast. He ignored the raising jealousy. "Ford! Government took the Shack! CALL back Immediately!" Dipper shouted quickly before clicking 'end call'. 

Great 1% now to call Mabel, he hesitated, was she working right now? She hadn't sent a text yet, maybe he should just text her? 

"Call me, important!" his fingers typed leaving a large blue square on a white background. 

There Sent. He paused staring at the phone with Mabel's smiling picture of pink highlights with medium length hair. There was an air of uncertainty to put down the phone, he almost wished she would call now. He missed her scream 'WHAT BRO-BRO' voice sounding as loud as possible. 

Though, he knew she didn't do that much anymore, not unless she wanted to change a subject or deflect something important. No, the real thing she did get excited about was showing off her clothes; bragging about how much attention they were getting. 

Which.. After their Father's death, placed some sort of wall between them, he swore she was ever more silent now than ever, always 'busy'. He would ask to check it out, give her a chance to brag, then it would just be simply 'sure, later'. 

He shook the thoughts away, She was just busy! Was getting things done, being a leader! Her recycled dresses were popular in the modeling Spring show! Even won a ticket to some sort of France Dress of the Art show! How dare he even think for a moment she was cutting herself from him! Moving on from everything for a better brighter future!

Okay, what to do now? His mind recalled, the library lady she knew this would happen. Maybe she knew what to do next? Stay calm and relax, when Ford got here everything would be work itself out, all just a misunderstanding. 

Step-by-step he made the journey back toward town, completely avoiding the main roads, and any magical creature nest. Nests he and Mabel had mapped out long time ago between summers or whenever they wanted a break from Piedmont or their Mother's failing health. It was always easier to run away, that's what their parents wanted? Right? For the kids to enjoy their summers, even away from all the white walls and Doctor outfits. The random fits of nightly terrors... Far away. 

The walk was painfully slow, lasting longer than he wished; what time was it? Phone says 10am, battery probably die soon. Nobody had yet to call by the time he reached the town, oddly with everything going on at the shack , there seemed to be no changes at all.

Everyone continued about their business, the few who dared to look at him didn't even bother to offer a hand of help. Dipper? Looking like a mess? Leaving the forest, that was perfectly normal. The Pines after all were always nosing into Magical Creature's business trying to make some new discovery, sometimes even acting like ambassadors between the town and creature. Too bad they always left before anything was resolved, it wasn't really surprising nothing was really changed that much, just enough to get by. Besides the Pines family will figure it out, they always do, kudos for them.

Walking past them he felt small shivers of disappointment at the town, how they made no action to offer to help, only whispered and stared. Made sense they were scared, if the government could take out 1 secret, why not all secrets? Besides no magical creature could leave, not unless he willingly brought down the barrier Ford had built long ago. Only still standing due to the weirdness leftover, family voted to keep the barrier up prevent more powerful weirdness from spreading outside the town. A reason some magical creatures saw the Pines as the enemy. 

Dipper reached the library, his step quickening to the desk, where she sat working on a statistic log. He took a calm breath spoke soft and to the point,"Did you know about the Shack?" 

She looked up confusion crossing her eyes, "Hello Mr... Tourist"

Of Course! She forgot who he was, why else would the One person of any use be an old lady with Dementia! "Hello, I stopped by yesterday... You called me Edward and nonsense about this jazz? Yo-yo-you offered me, a job?' 

She slipped her hand over the paperwork moving it slightly, "Jazz? Why would I ever speak of Jazz? It is terribly boring. You sir are too imaginative." 

Dipper poked top of his hat frustrated, yep never happened, total nonsense. The woman shook her head seeming afraid of him, "Yo-yo-you need anything? I..." She paused looking down at something on her desk, he couldn't quite see what it was, her expression seemed to fade out.

"No! Wait don't! I ne-", He desperately reached out toward her midway desperate for any sort of assistance or guidance.

"Why hello there, right on time, I need you to re-shelf these books." Her right hand pointed over to the books on the cart, air about her completely different. Once more Dipper felt this vague impression she was young and stronger, way more than she appeared to be. He shook his head at her command his movement grew harsh no longer giving a damn about the elder having dementia or whatever. "Uh no. The Shack, I need to know about the Shack." 

The strong woman facade seem to fall, her head tilting as if slowly processing this information, "Oh yes, Soos lived there. That old place with the... the.." 

She paused almost as if fading out, not again, please for the love of everything not again. "Yes, yes, That place where people go. How did you kno-"

"Know that its all fake?" She gave a small snorted giggle, "It wasn't hard why Henderson used to do that sort of thing all the time! Said it was great for photography practice. Had all kinds of _weird_ stuff in his room! Oh he found this jack-o-deer, cutest darn mouse sized thing. The secret _it was made out of wax_." 

Dipper sighed, giving a slight frustrated facepalm, this wasn't getting him anywhere. Just, how... Did.. Okay. 

"Ma'am please, I need your help. Just, I need you to focus on really anything useful, _please_." Voice absolutely desperate, eyes growing round even showing specs of green in the brown.

Shifting slightly her eyes took on a more focused sharp edge, "Oh yes! Betsy said you can live at her apartments, though-" Her right finger reaching upward to touch her lip dramatically as if recalling an important detail or rather about to bring bad news, "It'll cost you half your paycheck. You'll have to pay her 150 for your first paycheck, then 250 for second. That's it for this month. She refused to lower it anymore than that, said 'Pine was already getting the special treatment'." 

Dipper froze before breaking into questions, "Betsy? You talked to her? You..Got me an apartment? How did you remember? How did you even have time to do that?" _Betsy Betsy... Where.._

She gave a nod holding a gentle elder smile, "yes, over by the Thompson's house, its a bit down the road, most overlook it. Sunny Drive Apartments!" _Anything, absolutely anything with the word Sunny was not to be trusted_ , the very thought running through Dipper's mind. But, he could at least give it a try? Or something, his mind flickered to Wendy, surely she would let him crash. 

However, the librarian went through the effort, awkwardly he scratched his arm uncertain to trust her or not. Not was definitely high on the scale, everyone was not exactly the best of helpers. 

"Uhh, okay... Uhh thanks? I guess.. For umm helping? Asking Betsy? To let me stay, there?"

He squirmed slightly, the woman merely smiled, "Why don't you come around 'ere to grab your things? You look dirtier than that last night's rat... Oh, I need you to kill the thing, made a nest in one of the books...." 

His things? Rat? Slowly he had tiptoed where she seemed to hint at the small backroom behind her, a place he assumed to be the librarian's office. Was it even okay to go there? Would something come out and eat him? Grab him, a trap right? His heart pounded slowly inching forward, she turning back to her work on the stat log book. Great... He was going to die, this was it. Plant security. Lay a trap. Murder in the backroom.

He peered into the librarian's office to see his.. his.. SUITCASE! Wait, how, his mind flickered back to the car. A smile spreading across his face, now aware how filthy he probably looked after yesterday's activities. Wait, he needed to shower first.. but.. Wait. Hold up, it was a trap. The thing wasn't really his, probably eat him, like some enchanted RPG chest. 

He slowly inched forward ready to bounce back if the thing attacked, fingers making contact on the suitcase, slowly clicking the cool metal open his body tensing.

BAM! A large black thing fell landing right in the suitcase causing him and it to fall, he quickly crawled back screaming, "AH!" His heart rate going through the roof at the sudden apperance of the object before him, a overly large rat at least twice the size of an average heavy eater, the animal long making its get away under a shelf in the office. 

The woman gave a cackle knowing full well what had happened, "Told ye' Rat makin' 'em nests!" 

His heart slowly regained average heart rate; breath still heavy, it.. it.. it was gone.. Was.. a rat.. a rat... just a rat... Grey large rat, "You don't seriously want me to catch that!" He shouted frustrated turning to her still on the floor, his right arm helping him maintain balance. She finally turned to look at him, giving a tiny small shrug, "City-Boy play it a lullaby with your jazz smooth playin'. I told ye' not to leave far too long. Tis what happens! Rats takin' over library, would have brought my current hubby here! His claws and fur be destructive force, but oh no! He argued about 'em rats too small to eat! Waste of effort, too many books, 'is saidz!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes, of course she would break into delusions... He swore she only did it to dodge certain conversations, he sighed sliding over to his bag, clicking it open. All the clothes neatly packed just how he left it, sitting there on the wooden floor he felt a slight relief in his gut. Everything was there... 

He looked back at the suitace to see his items all still there neatly packed. There was something to start with, slowly the tears threatened to overflow. He sat there sniffling fighting the urge to hug her, finally giving in to a small whisper, "Thank you..." 

There was hope, Gravity Falls never did change, backing him up to this day still. It was nice, really nice, the woman merely spoke up agitated, "What for? You're my kid, course' I will do anything for ye', Sheesh what was Edward feedin' ye'? See toldz him, run to New Orleans, ye' steal the babe.. Be sure to feedz him! What he do, threw it to the alli's. Like that's a meal! Swampsie's!" Dipper shook his head ignoring her delusions, a small side sad look crossed his face, did she even understand? 

"Miss..", he paused realizing he didn't even know the crazed woman's name. Picking himself off the ground cautiously going to her, mostly in fear of getting caught in an episode, "Wha-what's your name?" 

He stood at her right side letting the silence grow as the air seemed to grow intense, she gave a toothy grin, "Tina! Call me TIna! Tina EURIKA!", she cackled at what he guessed was a joke? Who would have a last name Eurika? 

His mind flickered to the cat supposed marriage, at least it wasn't Mweowzer, "alright Miss Tina, eer Eurika. Is it okay if I go and.. Take my things To uhh... umm your friend's apartment place? Be-be."

"Betsy! Sure! You needz to be washed scare all 'em City-boys away from 'ere! Maybe meet a cutie girl?" She poked him in the gut with her elbow, touch so gentle. Though he swore she placed all her force into it, as if attempting to cause a little harm. He moved away awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, a small uncertain smile crossing his face, "I highly doubt that." 

She didn't seem to notice his comment, merely let it drop and letting him take his leave.

He closed the suitcase and rolled out of the library giving a small wave good bye, she had helped tremendously. Thus he began his walk to the best place for Trick and Treating, he gave a small sigh thinking of the memories he and Mabel made those days.

\-------- Afternoon, Day 2 -------

He managed to reach the apartments after walking around in circles for five minutes completely lost, now standing in front of the place. It kinda shocked him how well hidden the building was, behind a bunch of shrubs it was surprising they even had 1 resident there. All the mystery it held really did not help his paranoia ever growing. Slowly he stepped forward wishing his phone hadn't died during the journey library to here. 

Reaching a large green door he gave a small gulp, "well here I go... Hope there is an actual conversation and not some nonsense episode." His voice coming out in a low whisper in attempt of encouragement coming off highly sarcastic.

Stepping through he caught wafting smells of an Apple Pie baking in an oven, for a split moment the place looked like a regular house, baffling him. He swiped off the ill feelings when he noticed there was a help desk, _oh goodie, not getting shot for trespassing today_ , he thought half-heartedly.

Office window held a teenager who seemed to have short dark black hair, left half was purple hair shaved with star shapes design. He kinda thought the design was cool, though it bothered him whom could possibly be talented enough in town with THAT level of hair design? Another thing bothered him, was that the design made it difficult to figure out the desk attendant gender. 

_Wish there was a bell or something to get their attention_ thought flickering in his mind looking to find nothing on the desk, attendant lost watching some movie on their computer. 

"Uhh..." he spoke softly raising a finger hoping his voice and movement get the individual's attention. Nothing.. 

Okay, maybe if he spoke louder? Be like old Mabel, be like Mabel happy! Joyful! Get the crowd's attention! "Hey! My name Dipper! Nice to Mee-" 

He broke off as desk attendant turned to him slowly, air dangerously thick, eyebrow raising on him? her?it?, "Why are you talking like that? I am Right here, sir." Her voice coming out thick and extremely tired, possibly labeled lazy? His mind believing her to be a woman due to voice having feminine edge to it.

Dipper gulped, _bad idea, Bad Idea!_ "I uhh well you uhh.. Sorry." His cheeks tinged a soft gentle rose pink color, why did he try to pull a Mabel? Clearly it only worked for her. 

The female punk turned to give him full attention now, not even bothering to pause the video, his gaze glanced at the computer almost wishing she would pause it. Great, now he was making her miss the movie playing.

She straightened up flicking her hair slightly as if she used to have long hair, was hers recently done? Or just some sort of centering maneuver? "So, you're the new City-brat Mrs. Eurika mentioned, you look.." 

Her eyes looked him up and down as if analyzing him, wait hold up her ACTUAL name was Eurika? The Hell?! 

She continued as if speaking mostly to herself and he was some item in front of her. "Familiar? Oh yes, that Pine boy, Dipper. Yeah, now I remember you came every summer." placing a hand under her chin, tilting her head just slightly, he gave a squirm feeling misplaced. Her eyes a complete piercing yellow-green almost a color-contact illusion, yet still held some natural tone to them.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you Ma'am" he held out his hand, fingers slightly twitching in awkwardness, insecurities piling up remembering how filthy he probably look. She merely rose an eyebrow giving no reaction to finish the greeting, leaving him hanging. Maybe he should just grab her hand? Maybe? 

Almost to the point of touching her closest finger Dipper's arms began to sweat even more, she busted a shining grinning smile, "Nice to meet you!"

Air returned to a complete normal feeling almost as if all the danger had been sucked away. The whole area a warm welcoming, reminder of the Apple pie. Finally she placed her delicate cold fingers against his accepting the handshake.

However millisecond before Dipper could relax, her grip became sharp and threatening. Welcoming air suddenly piercing into a sheer cold, feeling of safety being utterly sucked out of the room.

"Call me a Ma'am again, I will slice off your head and feed it to the Wendigos. I am a man, thank you very much! Surely one of your _expertise_ in abnormalities can Recognize that? _Hmmm_ " She..Wait he. Gave an eyebrow raise, Dipper felt his arm hair raise in slight fear.

After all that, he still managed to screw up, "Yeah aha, sorry about that. I don't think you know.. That's.. That's weird weird.." Gut dropping at how horrible their very first greeting went, how he completely screwed himself over.

This person probably the one he would have to depend on for everything dealing with the apartment, worst yet maybe Betsy herself. His cheeks taking on a harsher blush as the insecurities and thousands of thoughts running through his head, blush growth breaking at the sudden laughter coming from the desk attendant.

"Your face! That was priceless!", Guy grinned brightly dying down his laughter; a pause just for Dipper to focus on him. "Names Ashley, I'll be here to help you with anything. Betsy the one who runs and owns this place, insisted on fixing it up after the whole apocalypse incident. Thought everyone almost dying or losing their homes, was a great way to make a quick smart profit." A toothy grin followed by a slight eye twinkle, "she's the reason I can live away from my _obsessed_ Mom. Cheap rent, best in town!" 

Dipper gave a nod uncertain what to do now, not trusting himself to say another word, guilt just on his shoulders at his little mistake. Lucky for him Ashley took over, going so far as to pull out the forms needing signatures placing them on the desk. Along with a key assuming to his room, "here you go, just sign and you'll be good to go."

He signed the paperwork, aware of how warm his face had felt, picking up the key once he is done. He changed position planning to leave, before pausing, "Umm thanks, sorry about earlier?"

Desk attendant just gave a small snort, "Waited all morning! Got to meet a Pine, pretty neat if you ask me." He crossed his arms holding a clear-cut enjoying grin, the guy was clearly a troublemaker, Dipper didn't mind him at all. He did however make note to avoid the man on April Fool's day, sure guy was a skilled prankster.

Made his way outside, eventually finding it on a first floor couple apartments away from the main office. He stood staring at the green door similar to main entrance; was this truly a trap? He didn't have any weapons minus the suitcase to fight back with, everything been going smoothly, hadn't even ran into government agent yet. So maybe things will go smooth from this point on? No trap, let there be no trap. 

The key slid in turning, lock clicking, following a knob causing the door to swing open. The place was rather small oddly comforting, looked like it had been recently remodeled past couple years, paint a mixture of dark greys and light greys. There seemed to be a small bed and desk with a chair. He walked in slowly, thoughts thinking back at all his things that were suppose to be shipped into town, might as well kiss those good bye. At least the place came with a desk and bed, almost like a dorm room. 

Closing door behind him, he let out a small breath relaxing. Just let it go, paranoia just paranoia. 

Relaxation Over, planning beginning. Charger and phone, he absolutely must get a hold of Stan, Mabel, or Ford. With a new plan set in motion he pulled the suitcase up onto the bed, ignoring the dirt on the wheels. His hands quickly opened it up searching for the charger. Successfully finding it, he pulled it out; plugging the phone into the first wall circuit he could find. .

Phone clicked on showing it was charging with only 0% battery, leaving him incapable of turning it on till it was at least 2%. This of course leaving him time to shower and getting himself better associated in this situation managed to find himself in. He slowly dug through the suitcase placing a side pair of boxer, shampoo, shirt, towel, and shorts.

Piling everything up, he walked into the grey and white bathroom, taking in the various small colors of old residents living there. Gently placing the pile on the sink, walking over to turn on the shower allowing the water to warm up.

Slowly he began to undress himself letting thoughts run, managing to remove shorts and shirt. What did cause the Government to come back? They left them alone for years, so why come back after Ford's mind erase? 

With that line of thought, slowly bits of information began piling up with memory segments, wait government.... Energy surges. BILL! SHIT! Fuck!

His right hand formed a fist as if he expected the triangle to just to appear suddenly. Noticing nothing appearing, his thoughts screamed out even more loudly upset _I made a Fucking Deal with Damn Bill Cipher! Holy hell.. Shit.. Fuck. I am such an idiot forgetting! What is wrong with me, waking in a middle of a forest!_

"Bill! You better Fucking show yourself!" he shouted hands clinched, the bathroom melting to a grey removing the little color that was there before. 

Bill held out his arms his body glowing brightly, before leaning on his cane floating absolutely undeterred by the young man shouting and cussing toward him "HEY KID! About time! Thought you done forgot ABOUT ME!"

Dipper swore the triangle huffed, if it could even do that, he so hated this guy. "Why the hell you didn't show up before?", refusing to admit Yes he did forget till now. That absolutely with everything happening thoughts were just focused on figuring out what to do about this whole situation. 

Damn he was completely delusional last night, how the hell he forget! Fucking, why did he summon the triangle Shit, Ford is going to kill him. Polygon of Arrogance was still alive, dammit. 

He released a groan rubbing his face in disbelief, the triangle only mocked in response, "Pine Tree! What's going through that skull of yours! Looks entertaining, Speak up! Can't Read your mind!" Dipper released another groan, duh that made sense, he recalled the exact wordings of the contract.. Well not exact, but what he hoped was in the deal, at least Bill couldn't really do anything. 

He mumbled in very low volume, "too easy..." staring in slight empty space, his gut twisting, "too easy." He looked up eyes slightly narrowing, "you gave up _too much power_... Too easily." 

Bill shrugged before twirling his cane, "If I REMEMBER Correctly! I didn't want the Deal! Must SAY our conversation was longer than last! Haha! Certainly TIMED to be a puppet."

Dipper swore the guy was just playing him, "Fine, okay how do I get your attention then?" The triangle rotated slightly looking around the room not exactly answering, "Bill..." Still no reply, giving a long silence of Dipper growing more aggravated. 

"NICE PLACE YOU GOT!" Bill chirped happily, waay to happy, after going through the bathroom door and back. 

"BILL!", the young man spoke between clinched teeth fighting the urge to try and punching triangle again, memory recalling how he failed last time.

"Weelll.." He clasped both hands together swinging them slight in an arch pretending to be a sweet little girl, "You Could give me full dominion of your mind!" 

Dipper scuffed in disbelief, "I am serious Bill, how can you speak to me in an emergency." 

Bill let go of his hands letting them hang for a moment before giving a small shrug, "Easy just request I can speak with you without access to any other thoughts besides what you want me to hear." 

Dipper looked at him watching the triangle's expressions very closely debating on whether he really should do what the demon was telling him to, mind flickering to that puppet deal. It was so easy, a Simple puppet, he had promised.

He was probably passed out on the toilet, water probably getting cold, did he have to pay for that water? Shook the thought off with a small sigh, "That's it? I just grant you permission and tada... you can speak to me directly without..."

He looked around the room of grey, "this?"

Bill tipped a hat in a small bow, "Absolutely! That's it! Along with any terms you wish to add!" 

This was too easy, there had to be drawbacks, his mind began to imagine various kinds. Bill interrupting his thoughts, planting ideas, just absolutely anything that he would regret later. "Terms? I can just add terms," he cautiously stated more to himself than Bill, hand subconsciously scratching his wrist in thought.

Bill seemed to beam, "ABSOLUTELY! Anything you _desire_!" This was too easy, way too easy, his gut told him that much. He paced slightly looking around the bathroom, would be helpful not to pass out into the Mindscape, and he could set the terms. Just.. Too easy. He knew deep down, he was going to do it.. As stupid as this idea was. OH! How much it will come to bite him in the butt later. Slowly his eyes locked directly at the Dream Demon eye, "Okay, I guess have to make this official, huh?" Bill said not of word, of course.

"Bill Cipher, with the term I can quiet your comments at anytime and only choose when you hear my thoughts.. I-I..." Damn this was going to be regrettable later, "I will allow you to communicate with me without a complete Mindscape pull." 

Dream demon movements seemed to have grown quirkier and happier, damn he done did it... Guy was waay too happy about this whole situation.

"Done deal! Now I can help you with advice at anytime! See, was that SO HARD!" The demon spoke quickly tauntingly, Dipper burying his red face in his hands mumbling sounding upset, "yeah.. yeah it was.. Just.. Drop this Mindscape.. _please_ probably drowning in the shower." Bill snickered a laugh, Dipper could only assume at the very idea of him drowning, great... Guy was definitely up for revenge or Something. 

World blacked out and he woke in a gasp, body in a rather awful position. The whole torso seemed to have leaned forward but half-way fallen off the toilet, only the wall catching him. He pulled himself up rubbing the back of his neck, this sucked so bad. This summer was meant to be recovery after family ordeals, not this. 

_"Pine Tree! You hear me!"_ An obnoxious voice echoed in his head, again just too happy about this. Dipper groaned speaking out-loud, "yeah, yeah I do. Just.." With that he pictured Bill gone, and there came no response, no rather he felt a space emptying. He gave a small grin, it worked, thank goodness.. Just he'll have to learn to control it better, just relax take a shower. 

He slipped his boxers off, realizing he had spoke with the demon half naked.. A huge blush raising at how he missed That detail, quickly jumping into the shower getting lost, happy water was still warm. 

\----- >>> Bill POV <<<\------

Ahh there it was, already using the term, kid really didn't like the voices in his head did he? Bill could not help but grin a laughter at that, very thought of Dipper having more than a singular voice in his head.

He hummed letting the feeling pull him back to his small dream section home, a rather simple section of Dipper's mind that the boy had subconsciously chosen himself

. It was amusing the boy had a whole dream memory section about him, even bothering to categorize the demon itself right into the Bill Cipher category of the mind. Where all his memories, emotions, and absolute everything seemed to be stored. Small grey little segments playing all over the place mixed and scrambled, some even floating by bumping into each other temporarily combining into this odd type dream sequence before breaking apart.

Thing about memories and imagination, you pull them from several portions of your mind, as you pull, the data it is transformed. When it finally reaches center core of thinking focus, you will have a full memory data intel. However the downfall is that the more you pull, the more central trustworthy illusional it will become. Small quaking laughter escaped the demon, as he ventured deeper sections memories of himself. How he'll study them ever so closely. 

A large chunk was a whole puppet scene section, all playing out different variations of Dipper's memory recall, every recall focusing on a timer, puppet, and Bill. Some of the recalls held an illusion of the conversation where Dipper seemed more confident and strong against the demon before him. Then there was the memory where Bill had pulled him into the Mindscape night before, no deer teeth just talk. Some memory fragments had it where if there was teeth it was actually a cat's or dog's, or even Screaming Head's. Each little variation of dream segments, absolutely warmed his heart. Why! Humans had such pitiful memories with such unstable sets of mind! All illusion, created by their own egos.

Then... There.. Was the contract the night before.. That scene still oh so fresh so perfectly detailed... Only! The wordings were different, Dipper was smarter and Bill such a snake had twisted a couple of his honest words. Ahh kid gave him such credit, he gave a small sigh of admiration, really the writer couldn't write how great this specific twisted dream was.

Clearly the boy knew he pulled something, but portions of memory was scattered unfocused, just the kid KNEW. How Adorable! Even at the moment of complete exhaustion kid managed to catch his sly words of the deal, tsk he missed portions.

Oh well! As long as the kid doesn't get too Paranoid morphing his words to extreme, all will be well. No need for the kid to grow _more_ paranoid, no no that will not do. He needed the kid's trust, needed full control of the body. 

Just then the memory of the weirdmageddon came up, the pieces of that memory were so broken up out of focus, as if the boy forgotten most of what happened that day. His child's mind changed all the horrid portions, probably to save sanity, changing the whole scene into something softer gentler less... MURDEROUS.

It made the Triangle Sick, as if watching some G-rated kid show, it irritated him just slightly how much of his destruction was forgotten by innocence. It just made him want to reach out into Dipper's mind and find all the pieces of this memory, bring it together, morph it to ever be such a stronger presence in the child's head. 

He was dangerous! Appreciate just how dangerous he could be! Something with a name many are incapable of hearing without going MAD! A great Elder demon created by his own hands, forceful enough to destroy HIS HOME.

Despicable! Kid just didn't know, just DID Not Know! His spectral form shivered with anticipation at the very idea of showing his truest form to the child, just anything to break this little... innocence scene. But, no first. He needed... 

His focus broke as the Physical Bill battled those last moments with the Zodiacs, how Physical Bill looked ALL POWERFUL in the image. Bill began to reach out as if to warn his Physical self, his hand going through. Should he had succeeded entering the memory, he would have experienced Dipper's full on perspective, all emotions of insecurity and hope.

To ever access such a thing he would have to get Dipper's permission first, a slight eye twitch at his own cage. Really the only things he could REALLY TOUCH was the already morphed dream portions, only capable of morphing them stronger more disillusioned. What Pine tree did not know, these were the scariest parts of the mind, completely capable of breaking the subject at hand. 

He scuffed grinning attempting to to rebuild his cocky ego, really he could break the Tree in half if he wanted! Truly a lie, something he knew deep down, did not care. 

In reality, he needed to lower Pine Tree's guard first. Gain access to MORE dream sections, otherwise the mind will grow suspicious. Once that suspicion was there, ho-ho, incapable fully taking Dipper. Besides all those sections needed to be kept together, organized. FEEL REAL, for the kid to believe them. Triangle sigh, he just wanted to grab the physical Cipher and use it; all powerful. 

This Physical Cipher was merely a memory, something that even if he could grab would be useless outside the body. No, he needed Dipper's permission... Needed Dipper's body to get back to his own.

He watched final moments of Physical Bill turned to stone falling. There... or around that area of the woods.. He'll find it there... 

This he felt was real, that the kid truly knew location of his body. Patience. He could wait several Hundred years to escape Nightmare Realm, easy to wait for Dipper to screw up. 

Trap himself in a dangerous situation, just waiting, time had no meaning when you were immortal. Like a fly to a human, it was there irritating; next gone. Oh writer do make the wait ever so quick, wish to have a story?

\-----▆▇██ Agent Trigger ██▇▆------

After the whole Gravity Falls report, he and Agent Power had been sent to several missions all extremely close calls... All forced to dress-up in the most ridicules outfit, underdog, absolutely frustrating though enjoyable... Then.. Reports of major high signature readings were coming from Gravity Falls, both he and his partner were called back to be given a long speech about how incomprehensible their reports were. How they done Fucked up. Both were to be separated immediately and that Trigger would be stuck working in the office doing paperwork. 

His partner Agent Power was forced to "retire" no longer considered acceptable, even questioned to take a psychiatric test for dementia and "old age". 

Trigger felt his new life in the office filing paperwork wasn't, _so bad_. He still had his insurance, still had a rather good pay-rate, and paperwork.. Haha! dammit he missed going into the field, just too much of a coward to ask the big head about it. Weakly preferring to work long hours doing boring things. At least he won't have to worry about making himself look like a fool in front of the other agents, sigh.

Clocking in, walking to the office he found the state of things were rather 'active' was an understatement. Everybody seemed to be rushing to finish their work, all talk was loud and clear, they finally managed to legally get a hold of the Stan Twin's house in Gravity Falls. He felt a slight thrill overhearing about the two main house residents being arrested, incapable hearing the names he assumed it was the twins themselves.

"TRIGGER!" his nickname was shouted, born from how his finger slips.. a lot.

Flinching back he turned toward the voice to find the head of their CIA branch, the old famous Agent Seventy, name not for his age. Quickly walking up standing straight front and center shouting loudly, "Yes! Sir!" 

The man looked him up and down, was this guy seriously 70 years old? Really looked to be only 40... He quickly pushed the thought out, the guy's name wasn't his age. wasn't his age! The old man growled before speaking, "I need you to fill out the paperwork over the collected radiation data you PROCLAIMED had happened, clearly your results are an insult to this department. Now!" 

The blonde gave a small whimper before quickly turning to look for the paperwork he and his partner did after they got back to the office... A requirement after it was found they were not in fact suppose to leave the scene..

Truly, there was no individual who had taken over the data research... Oh... It was probably Ford who tricked them, the office was seriously angry and forced them to tell all. Not even bothering to send in more agent to investigate due to full on embarrassment.

Rushing to his little desktop, a small pathetic cubicle.. look it was cool alright. It.. it.. Had guns! Yeah and like grenades. Fine, it sucked. His mouse clicked around easily Pulling up the intel, only to have the paper jam mid-print. Come on. Office a complete busy mess; neck was on the line. And. He gets a paperjam? 

Gave a groan, before turning to the printer to get to work. Finally managing after a excruciating 2 minutes, print out the correct paperwork he and Power filed, air in the office completely stressed and only growing.

In that period of printing he had overheard that the twins were not actually there but rather some guy named... Jesus? He forgot about that guy, fat guy with the question-mark shirt. Other things he heard making his way back to Seventy's office was that everything taken were incapable of working, all major data had been long destroyed. As if Ford Knew they were coming while he was gone.

He reached the office overhearing head complaining, why they didn't do a full sweep of the town for the Mason Pine. Two of the failure Agents stormed out quickly mumbling complaints about never getting recognition.

Taking deep breath the blonde walked in holding out the file, "Right here sir." Debating on adding a tag of his journey with the printer mess-up, but quickly threw that idea out the window with the look Seventy gave him. 

"Place it on my desk, that's it! Get going!" He spoke after Trigger placed the paperwork in the correct area. Blondie feeling as if he was some mutt dog under Agent Seventy, he gave a silent nod of disappointment, before taking off.. Rushing past everyone. 

It bothered him, that look on the elder leader. He sat at his desk staring at all the obnoxious filing he was suppose to type up into the computer and send to the cabinets. Paper by paper... He went to work, a feeling in his heart told him something wasn't quite right. The office remained active for a couple of hours before finally slowing down by soon dying out.

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

Dipper had managed to finish his shower, get dress, and pick up something to eat from a nearby new burger joint before making his way back to the library. His mind swirling on how he was suppose to get Miss Tina to spill information, wondering if there was any truth to absolutely any of her delusions. He reach the end of his little journey only to find the library was actually closed. Why does Tina ask him to put away books, catch a very enormous rat, and just closes the library before he could do any of it? There was a small note on the door. 

_  
Deer City-Jazzy-Kiddie-boy,_

_Had a great emergencie, must get to it Real Fast! Have fun, second day should always be a day off! Maybe take photos like Good Ol' Henderson? Bye!_

_Signed,_  
Tina Eurika.  


A small groan crossed his lips looking at how badly written the letter was, should librarians be able to read? Write? Anything, why did she.. He pocketed the letter taking it as a sign she was just avoiding more questions about last night.

Well day off, meant time to figure out what to do next. Maybe he should go visit Wendy? Right he would have to walk, no car. _"You know Dipper there are better ways of transport!"_

Dipper grinded his teeth slightly hearing a voice in his head, speaking ever so lowly such anyone could hear him, "I swear if you tell me to steal a car... I'll." 

There came a soft laughter, _"Why better yet! Unicorns entrails, wrap yourself teleport anywhere"_ He groaned rolling his brown eyes of course, "Hilarious Bill."

He felt a small shrug inside of his mind, as if he could feel when Bill did something in his mindscape. Quickly pushing the thought away as it came he trudged into the forest, where would the librarian even go? It was middle of the day! 

_Why! Wanna know that badly? Make you a DEAL for it._ Dipper grumbled before even bothering to reply to Bill, "Why is it last night you were not interested in a deal.. Suddenly you are attempting to trick me to make a deal over something as simple as her probably out doing something basic."

A silence, yep that's what he thought. Further along the path he went easily knowing the forest back of his hand, all thoughts focused about what happened last night between him and Bill... "You wanted me to make a deal with you, didn't you? Did nothing but purposefully throw me off guard, what was your game? ", he spoke aloud twitching his fingers slightly at how weird Bill had been acting. 

It took a bit before Bill even bothered to respond, _You know.. Talking out-loud somebody will think you've gone mad._

Dipper sighed, so that was a yes, why didn't the demon just admit it straight forward? "Fine, I'll try to ta- _lk in my mind directly to you, is this working?"_ There came a giggle as the demon he envisioned dancing like a child getting a new toy, so _"is that a yes?"_ he asked thoughtfully in question. 

The Demon merely responded with a sigh before answering, _"So short lived, I was hoping at least get your new neighbors to believe you had gone lost it. Fine. you can speak in your mind, congrats you are every average human on this dimension."_

That was about as much response as he was going to get from the triangle he'll take it. Walking deeper into the woods checking his newly recharged phone worried, still no calls or texts. What was going to work as a weapon should a government agent attempted to catch him? His thoughts wondered further along, merely buying time uncertain what to do. Knowing best choice was to probably explore areas with magic artifacts kept well hidden, just in case.

 _Pine Tree! Whatcha thinking about! So silent in here! Come on share!_ Dipper sighed before speaking aloud once more, "Fine, I'm thinking of defending myself against those agents next time we meet. Just need an idea of What." 

_"Something bloody! Tear the body limb from limb proclaim your home turf back!"_ a chirped happy voice piped up, Dipper rolled his eyes. 

_"No Bill, something simple."_ He attempted to send an image couple suggestions he could think of, the demon he pictured rolling his eye. _"Really? That, lame just give me my body and bring down the barrier, POOF no more government problem."_

Triangle gave a grin leaning slightly closer to the main circuit of Dipper's mind, well what Dipper envisioned. A shiver ran down his spine at the idea of releasing the demon once more onto the world, "No thanks. I'd rather wait for Ford and just buy time protect everyone here. Besides I didn't even want to ask you for help, just happened out of tiredness and desperation." The demon triangle hummed before commenting, _"Awe! You think of me when you're tired and desperate! I love you to Pine Tree!"_

\-------- Evening, Day 2 -------

\-----▆▇██ Agent Trigger ██▇▆------

It was now 7pm, Agent Trigger had finally managed to finish all the work thrown at him, swore they did it on purpose... The office was already cleaned up minus a couple cubicle workers here and there, he gave a large sigh stomach growling hungrily. He missed going out on the field, this sucked. Why did he have to screw up so badly dealing with the Pine family?

Picking himself up, he picked out the final last stack, slowly made his way to the cabinets, his mind now free to wander about that stressed look on the Seventy's face. His mind analyzed it very closely, it was an angry face right? From not enough sleep? Bloodshot eyes, pupils large, where was Powers when you needed him? 

Old man had enough experience from the late 80's he could tell you all about the various symptoms of really anything, even old age. Reaching the cabinet section he opened the drawer, accidentally leaving the door to the room open. He heard it.. voices... They were muffled, but the way they spoke raised his curiosity, almost as if they were _scared_ somebody would overhear. 

Silently as he could, he finished his work closing the cabinet, before creeping around the corner just where he could overhear everything, "Yes, we got it.. No.. he wasn't there.." the conversation his mind flickered was definitely a phone one, with clearly somebody else over the line, and it was Agent Seventy who spoke. He felt his heart quickening, but to who? Also, What were they talking about?

He lowered himself even more, thinking slightly about the cameras but ignored the very thought as it came. He was... picking up a penny! That was it, a penny nothing suspicious. "No.. no.. They.. Ugh, yes we knew.. WE knew he wouldn't be there when the crew.... Yes, I understand that was WHO you wanted..... Well he defeated our comrades before, I thou-...." 

Another long pause before speaking again, almost defeated, "Yes ma'am... It-it.. Won't happen again... I'll send somebody Tomorro-TONIGHT?! Everybody went home! Tha-well yes I know.. Bu-bu-but.." A small whimper, "okay.. I understand. I'll get right on that..." 

Then a long pause, Trigger could only assume the phonecall had end, or worst... The commander realized he was listening in by some unnatural instinct. 

He silently picked himself off the ground ever slowly made way toward his cubicle. When he heard a shout behind him causing every fiber of his body to tense, "AGENT TRIGGER! OFFICE NOW!" Shit! 

He slowly turned around heading to the office, walking in. "Ye-yes Si-"

"SIT DOWN!"

He gave a flinch before sitting down in the overly plushed chair, one nicer than his current computer cubicle chair. The man in suite on otherside looking unnaturally 40 stared at him up and down as if studying him for a moment, before taking a deep breath and releasing it, Trigger swore he felt the breath reach him. "Trigger, I have a mission for you."

Elder man crossed his fingers leaning forward slightly, "I need you to track down Stanford Pines, last spotted was the Amazon Forest. We caught him on a rotating satellite, but incapable tracking him since." 

He paused, Trigger felt his heart pound a mission.. He was getting a mission! Out on the field! Wait. he didn't have a partner, and this was the 1 man who practically ruined his career. Seventy paused a long time studying the younger CIA agent, "I don't need you fucking this up Agent Trigger, especially after that Gravity Falls incident placing you out of commission past couple years." Trigger flinched slightly back thinking about it, he'd be damned if Ford pulled same trick twice.

It was.. It was.. He couldn't remember why that happened. But.. The.. he was. "Sir, it..." 

Seventy held up his hand separating his fingers hushing the younger agent, "I don't want your damn excuses, I've heard them for several years now. You are an AGENT of the United States, I don't need Damn excuses of YOUR Fuck-ups."

He paused before clearing his throat, leaning back in the chair relaxing slightly, "I need you to go tonight, immediately. " 

Trigger froze thinking of the phonecall, is this what this is all about?

"Sir.. But I don't have a partner.. And I'm..." 

Seventy raised an eyebrow, "Agent Trigger how long have you been with us?" He spoke dangerously low, as if the wrong answer get Trigger killed. 

"Well... 16 years.... Now.. sir.... But.. most.. where behind a desk..." 

The man only raised an eyebrow, "So? You have been part of this branch and you have outside experience, you can handle this Agent. Now! For your things for the mission, I wish you to go see Jacob Sword. He is down in the lab, he's heard this whole conversation." 

Huh? whole conversation? Trigger looked around for evidence, before he realized the phone was off the hook.. Did he... Call the lab during.. He knew? He felt his heart raced slight panic, again the elder took a deep breath. 

Trigger rose up feeling his palm growing sweaty by the time a voice rang out behind him, as if it waited for him to reach the door, he turned back ever slowly to the elder. "Trigger, if you plan to listen onto others conversations, be sure not to make noise in the cabinet office. If anyone find out about your mission, I will personally cease and desist your work here in the office. Just an _advise_ for when you're out on the _field_ " 

He turned away to look at the laptop moving his hand to motion for Trigger to leave, the young agent felt his body shiver slightly in fear. The elder once more taking deep breaths, he swore in that second a small smile crossed the elder's face, he shook the thought off before letting the door close behind him. 

He took a deep breath to calm his shaking body, his eyes closing feeling the clean air of the now dead office, everything will be alright. He can do this, another chance to be famous, come on 007 you can do this! James Bond your way up the rankings, just like old days. No more Powers making you look bad in front of others.

Giving himself a successful confidence boost he went straight for the lab, where all the required equipment should be located.

The lab was your average lab, walking in was rather claustrophobic and clean oddly same time. That feeling of unknown territory, most was a mixture of technology and rather unofficial probably illegal experimentation. He reached the main room where agents go to receive their gadgets, to see a man peering down at some tiny screen device. 

"If it could just fluctuate more to the right.... create an archia curve... Allowing.." The mumbled barely audible, man himself looking up at Trigger after realizing there was another presence in the room. A smile crossing his face, the male had blonder hair eyes are rather soft amber, guy wore a stereotypical labcoat with stereotypical 1970's odd misplaced nerd outfit underneath. Trigger spoke softly, "Jacob?" 

The male seemed to beam in happiness, "That's me! Doctor Sword! Seventy called, said you needed tool for the mission, well here you go!" rolling his chair over to a briefcase, not bothering to open it holding it up for the man to grab. "This is everything we had in stock and what you can use on your mission, Good luck!" 

Trigger blinked slowly looking at this rather young looking lab researcher, "Mind explaining?"

Lab worker hummed, "I actually don't know.. What half these do, see I'm just a researcher in the magical potential department not the.. Technology saves lives department. My suggestion read the manual provided in every briefcase, you should do that anyhow, required in every mission." 

There seemed to be glowing light where the guy once was, that seemed to be growing dangerously smokey, "Oh dear experiment suddenly glowing for some unknown reason, toodle-loo. You best get going, oh! needles were my creation use only in emergencies very life-risky business." He half waved Trigger a good bye, making his way over to the little device soon squeezing liquid on it killing the new growing flame. 

The man's complete attention ignoring Agent Trigger, leaving Trigger to stand there wondering when CIA dropped morale levels. Maybe it was a good thing he was in the office, probably already been dead in the field, "Well... Okay then.. I'll read this." 

His eyes looked over at the manual half-assing picking it up, highly debating on just throwing it away. He calmly walked out of the lab right toward the story convenience helicopter a ride to the amazon, thanks to his story convenient aeroflightsmen license, starting it up taking off. 

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

Clop. Clop. There came the sound of hooves on stone where there was none, Dipper perked up thinking it was the unicorns coming to check out their turf. That's when he had noticed something was very very wrong in the area he stood, there was a lot more _death_ around him, plants wilting as if the very _life_ had been sucked out of them. He paused looking around, _"Bill we may have problems"_ he thought up to the demon, that seemed to perk attention a bit more. Dipper mentally showing Bill all he could see, this was definitely not normal in this terrain area.  


Approaching more cautiously eyes wide open, the scent of decaying carnage afflicted his nose just slightly causing him to gag, daring to near the scent curiosity as to _what_ it was. All to find decaying remains of multiple pretty pretty snobby unicorn entrails spread out as if something had taken a large chunk out of them.

"Oh god." He gagged out loud disgusted by the scene, images sent over to Bill who merely mocked, _See! somebody knows how to make a trap!_

Dipper rolled his eyes mentally, speaking back silently, _"Shut up Bill, I need you to tell me what it was."_

There came a vibration in his mind of a small vibrating hum followed by an answer, _No._ Dipper released a silent groan preparing to argue with the dream demon about their contract, when something red flashed by. Catching his full on attention instead.

Ever so carefully he stepped toward the location using the half-dead trees for cover, the scent growing absolutely worst almost like a poison lurking in the air. Something that made him notice the various dead animals near by, all looking as if they died from neurological poisoning. 

He seriously needed to get out of here, or at least burrow some blessing from Bill.. Scratch the blessing contract, bad idea, the demon would not let him live it down.

That's when he reached around a tree to see the beast lurking near by, a horrid thing with absolutely no skin, thick black tar veins pumping blood through its body. A horrid scene with what looked to be a human torso with head conjoined to a horse's body. 

Truly a rider without a saddle or legs, a thing one of many dangers lurking in the Forest of Gravity Falls. Creature's hooves looking a mixture of claw and hoof, tracks all over the place how DID HE MISS THOSE!? Torso human portion having the absolute longest arms he had ever seen on a human, its claws ever so sharp could slice through human flesh, probably to the bone. 

Dipper felt a shiver at the very thought of the thing grabbing him easily slicing him in half, no wonder those unicorns were successfully killed off. Thing probably had super strength or something completely absurd you would expect in some fairy tale.

It seemed to have its attention focused on a tree, leaning toward it, the very life fading out from the tree... What was this thing doing? Maaybe it didn't know he was there, could he possibly get away without... Attracting TOO Much attention.

His mind flickered important things like the journal and Ford's notes. Okay, it was a nuckelavee, yet out of its own territory meant to be on higher ground... normally closer to the wendigo's mountainous area, was it chased out? 

Nuckelavee began to speak incoherent language, the horse head replying before both began to look around, Dipper using a slight movement to get better coverage behind wilting shrub. Instinct told him, the thing smelled or sensed him, now attempting to locate him.

He needed to escape now, fight back possibly. His thoughts flickering the thing's weakness, Fresh water. Where was the near by source? A waterfall right over.. just need to get there.. Be safe.. Shit Fuck.

Very slowly he stepped back toward direction he believed the waterfall was at, sending a live feed of what was happening to Bill. His heart pounding hoping the demon would just offer help, knowing it won't. Palm beginning to sweat, this was an example of WHY THE BARRIER SHOULD NOT BE REMOVED. 

One thing he hated more than anything about himself, HOW BAD His luck seemed to be, a twig breaking, he gave a small out-loud cuss barely a whisper. Bill laughing in his mind commenting something about curse of a main character, he would have argued, but Dipper's thoughts were too preoccupied on SURVIVAL. Just get to that waterfall, the monster ever so much faster. Probably already been dead if it wasn't for all those training courses at College and with Ford, he sent silent prayers of thank-yous. 

Does Dipper make it unscathed? You[ Decide.](https://goo.gl/forms/p6xiQHcPW4mlpPHn2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was the result of "Next Step" the very third Poll located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744584/chapters/32416443)
> 
> CREATURE Making its Entrance, the Nuckelavee , A mystery Poll item! It was suggested, but I ran an experiment to see if people vote for mystery things.. It got only 2 votes out of.. a lot.  
> note: i planned to add it even with low counts.


	4. Shocking Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel Goes to her Father's home, Dipper Kisses something.  
> Wordcount: 7,980

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend cough enchanted unicorn forest is located inside gravity falls forest.. cough.... and gnomes forest as well.. just no crisscrossing worlds/lands/etc.....
> 
>    
> 

// Not Fully Edited Chapter, stops early to mid Mabel in Editing. Ginger considers this an incomplete chapter; tell no one.//

\--------❧ Mabel POV ☙-------

\-------- Evening, Day 0 -------

A woman with hazel medium length hair mixed with pink highlights stood in a room called "The Blacklight Room". A room painted completely black with multiple black-lights used for creative glow-in-dark artistic designs. An idea she had came up with after making a whole line of mystery secret clothing, originally based on her brother's obsession with lemon juice in their younger years.

Today, she was helping judge a friend's dress, her pink streaks absolutely glowing under the light. "I don't know... It needs... Something. More?" She tilted her head slightly, the model held their pose arms crossed, the artist held a look of pure hope that slowly began dropping. "What do you mean?" the friend edged her on, trying to get some sort of critique from one of the top most creative students. 

Mabel tilted her head the other way, honestly the dress was just off in proportions, though was that a design choice? She tsked her tongue, "How about more pink?", she suggested with an awkward but optimistic smile. Her friend looked back at the dress raising an eyebrow, "More pink? There's only orange and green though... Why pink?" 

Mabel hiccuped slightly before coughing to clear out her lie, "Why.... it'll give it the feeling of Early Spring! The pretty greens can have little pink flowers here and there!" Again her friend was confused, she tilted her head this way and that. "Yeah.. I guess.. Though I needed your opinion on the angles of the design." 

Mabel felt a small sweat built up at the base of her neck, watching as her friend seemed to be staring at the dress analyzing the design, probably debating on whether to take Mabel's advice or not. Finally after a small "hmm" she spoke out, "You're right! It _does_ need a bit of pink." Mabel released a small breath she had been holding unaware. Ready for more the artist gave a small thanks before motioning her model to follow her out the door, both leaving Mabel alone with her little lie.

She gave a loud groan after the door had closed silence began to set in, twice today she lied, twice. First to Dipper about _why_ she didn't want to go to Gravity Falls... Again at her close artist friend. How was she to tell them? They'll have to start the dress over? Or worst, have to argue with her friend about how it was 'visually eye burning'? 

Couple minutes later she walked out, staring at her phone contemplating whether or not to actually call and tell Dipper the truth. Her phone still showing the last message he sent, one she hadn't really bothered to answer. She clicked the phone close with a small sigh, making her way to the main entrance area. Waving her arm at the artist shouting a last goodbye, "I'm heading home! See you next semester!" Students still there after exams shouted back good lucks or goodbyes or text me... Whichever changing from student to student. She felt a small swirl of happiness at the care they all shared, happy that yes she indeed signed up for next semester.

Mabel made her way to her car (one similar to Dipper's though slightly better condition and lighter in color), pulling herself in, starting the engine. She sat there a second listening to the engine running, her fingers gently brushing the phone thoughts of. _Maybe..._ She should _just call him? Just... Let... him..._ A small groan turning it off, _he just... needs alone time._

\-------- Night, Day 1 -------

Thus she started her drive back home to her Father's old house, the very one she planned to sell and clean out... Behind Dipper's Back.... Just so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, after all they both avoided it... He waaay more than her, avoiding even speaking about it, just needing to be done. The drive wasn't very long, reaching the oversized house within a couple of hours, she pulled into the driveway, memories of the few moments shared just flowing from her bringing a slight tear to her eye. Placing the car into park, she quickly got out and began bringing in the luggage. 

Well... Spend the night here, then off to work cleaning the place out... Hopefully all said and done, maybe she can return to her dorm, and get to work on that line she promised to show Dipper... Goodness knows with her smart brother if she didn't show reports of clothing progress he'd freak, or worst figure out she's up to something with their father things. She huffed maybe he would step up and actually help her, if only he wasn't such a child at times.

Thirty minutes later she was moved back into the house gazing up to her old room holding a strong grin at her room, the whole thing was a disaster of glitter and threads. She used to spend hours working on outfit designs attempting to appease the various school professors and fellow students, it was actually her favorite past time. Outfits became more complex as she grew older experimenting with her most favorite thing: experiences with Dipper. Most were rather unsuccessful, but her brother complimented a couple. At least she never made an outfit out of beef, Nope just lobster! It was the crust-a-ceans unanswered! Okay it was bad, very bad. 

She plopped onto the bed, arms cuddling the pillows releasing a large sigh, _home_. She laying there thinking of the room and her many adventures with Dipper gradually passed out, her dreams were rather simple people wearing her outfits bragging how great they were. 

\-------- Morning/Afternoon, Day 1 -------

Waking up in that same bed next morning glitter all over her face, a small grumble came out as she rolled over to her side. Giving a small stretch before making her way into the kitchen, slightly upset all that was left in the fridge was either covered in mildew or half rotted away. Good thing the electric bill was paid, else whole fridge would have been such worst shape. She closed the fridge door giving a yawn at all the work ahead of her, opening the freezer seeing it _mostly_ empty. All that really stood out for breakfast was a package of blueberry waffles, well may as well eat that. Sticking the waffle into the toaster, she whistled her newest favorite pop song, a not so pop song something to do with ravaging and burning a house? Picking up the waffle, taking a couple of bites, opening the fridge eying the food. Once gobbling down the food, she went to work. Managing to finish cleaning out the kitchen by noon, already picking up another blueberry waffle munching on it. "I really should go shopping sometime soon." she mumbled between bites wondering to a different portion of the house deciding to work on her parents room. 

Mabel stood in the parent's room looking at how full it was yet emotional empty and lonely it had felt. She gave a small sigh, how much its going to hurt going through all these memories. A small heart ache at not asking Dipper for help, for just letting him go do his own thing.

Why... Was she choosing to do this? Pull away like this? It was to give him space right? He needed it, right? Needed Gravity Falls, he had became more and more of a loner back at the college.. She swore he was showing the same symptoms as their father, spiraling down losing his personal little light. A shiver went down her back in fear, will Dipper end up drunk in a car wreck? Dead? No, no Gravity Falls wouldn't not let that boy underage drink, Mabel vowed she will personally send manotaurs after all of them! 

Four O'clock, she managed to separate everything into four piles: trash, Mother/Father memories, Dipper's things, and her things. Mabel swiped her brow a small grin across, parent room successful clean out! Really anything she was uncertain or extremely certain about made it under Dipper's pile, somehow becoming taller than her own personal pile. If he even thought of taking something off her pile, he better watch out! She'll go all Warrior Princess on him! 

Okay! It was time for the Attic! She stared up at the staircase leading upward, of course there could be giant monsters covered in shadows in there. Her mind toyed with the idea, almost debating turning on her phone and calling him, guy probably is in some cave. She gave a small laugh, her call might stir some dinosaur or gigantic bat! Like that one time when she called Ford, why don't any of those nerds silence their phones? Ever? on any adventure?

Step-by-step she climbed up the ladder into the attic, her finger flicking on the light showing a stuffed attic of old things. It was going to take hours to clean the whole thing out, best get started now. "I'm willing to bet, these things could be a sold a lot! Dad, why didn't you just sell the house and clean everything out? You know you needed the money, we all did." she gave a small sigh shaking her head before getting to work. Most of the items she didn't even recognize, some she was willing to bet were before she and Dipper hit the age of 3 years. 

\-------- Evening, Day 1 -------

Sometime half an hour later she managed to find an old photo-album, it would seem her Mother was a huge photographer she flipped through the book finding items that matched up. Slowly a smile crossed her face as she found a new game, thirty more minutes later she managed to tape up the images with the items presented in them. Seeing the pattern of items and photos, she could pain a picture of her parent's past lives before she and Dipper were born. "So you guys.. traveled to grand canyon... Then managed to hit a cafe on route 66... Then.. You... Married in Vegas! What! Haha just kidding, plain back yard. Wow.. you two look so happy. Mom in this next photo you look so big! Is that a selfie?! Before selfies were a thing, _Mooom_!" She giggled soon followed by hiccuping, this soon followed by a sudden large feeling of emptiness.

Maybe she should call Dipper? Her eyes looked over at the window, he was probably finishing a quest or reading or bragging to Ford. maybe a bit longer? 

Soon the sun had reached its end, that's when she noticed a small reflecting orange light. She picked herself up walking over to find a piece of glass hanging in a small corner, it? She peered closely realizing the light coming through the window hit the glass perfectly into a straight strong line leading somewhere. "What the?" she asked precariously, following the line moving this surprisingly easily within reach.

She managed to find a file cabinet that seemed to have thousands of things thrown about around it. The light pointing Underneath? She tilted her head, realizing (due to Dipper's obnoxious mystery solving bragging) that there was lines where the cabinet had been moved. 

"Could it be? Dipper? You sly dog." A small grin passed her face easily trusting her brother to have done all this, pushing the cabinet rather roughly over uncovering the spot. 

After a bit of wiggling came up a lose board, she stared at the dark hole. "There is no way I'm sticking my hand down there without a flashlight..." She gave a groan roll eye realizing, all light sources were down the staircase.. That including her phone, something she is avoiding. "Fine. fine... just.. If I get killed by a black widow, I'm haunting you Dipper!" she threatened hoping he felt the threat in the 'sibling connection'. 

Her hand reaching downward finding a rather... large shoe box? The kind that would fit boots. She pulled it up groaning at how heavy it was, the thing flinging dust all over the place causing her to cough attempting to clear it up. "Wow clear the room! Stinky farting floor coming through!" she giggled at her own pitiful attempt at a joke, before rolling over and sitting up. 

Her eyes peered down at the box, so what did Dipper hide in here? She giggled fingers becoming slightly actively excited to read any and all Dipper's secret crushes or letters, opening the box to find.. Well.. Silverfish, eew... And something unexpected. "Dipper... You didn't..." 

She mumbled pulling out what looked to be one of many governmental files. How did her brother even get a hold of these? Please.. please... Don't let him be having some secret invisible hoodie... Sneaking out.. or whatever... Curious all the same, she opened the folder to find a more advanced version of the journal, she released a small gasp. "These... these..." She whispered eyes growing big instantly regretting finding the box. Panic swelling through her bones to her core system, She had to hide these... read them somewhere... else... Was this place even safe? Her heart pounded, okay maybe they're fake? Taken from a show? Elaborate prank? 

Her fingers soon dug into the box more finding more items pulling them out, even a filing cabinet key.. Her brown eyes slowly moved to the cabinet, there was no way... Slowly she pushed the box away, picked herself up, inserting the key, unlocking the cabinet. She opened the drawers to find thousands more documents... these way less dangerous.. but all filled with public information on certain people.. People she had never seen before. However there was large files on Stan and Ford, along with their family tree.

Is that why? Her Father and Mother sent her over there? They researched the Stan twins? Decided out of all her other relatives they were safest? But. Wait... Wasn't she sent away because of her Mother's illness.. Confusion written on her face, along with tears daring to be brought her eyes. Mom. Mom was sick right? They lied to protect the twins right? Then.. What is all this.. Where did this come from? All dated back before the summer.. some recently... Really recently updated... 

She saw it.. A file of her and her brother, slowly her fingers grasped on the files, small tears still in her eyes. She pulled both of them out, the information almost journal like.. Describing everything she and her brother did talk about, how they were being talked down and why.. yet no real details just more mystery... Mystery that brought more tears into her eyes. Mommy. Daddy. Happy... Memories... 

Smell of high strong scent. The smell of Fire. She looked up to see large brightness coming directly behind her, that should not be there. Her heart captured speed, body standing up quickly making her way to the center portion of the attic, to see a large high fire coming at the end of the attic on the other side. WHAT THE! "Shit!" She shouted eyes flickering over to the near by blanket, "OH PLEASE BE RETARDANT!" 

She screamed pulling the blanket away not caring for the dust that splattered in the already dropping in oxygen levels air, mind screaming this was a terrible idea. She was completely going to die, shoving the blanket on the fire almost tackling what felt was a solid object. What the? Her mind trying to recall JUST WHAT was tall as person in her attic that was flammable. All she got was a scream and something pushing her off of it, "THE HELL!" Mabel's body rolled over back where she came, the fire about died down, her eyes looked up recognizing the now humanoid figure. 

It was that pink demoness woman thing that had came from the same world as Bill, her singular eye slitting, "BILL! Where is he!" Oh, what was her name? "Yo-yo-you're... That... Female... Demon." The woman huffed, "I'm not a demon, now where is Bill!" 

Mabel blinked more tears backing up still on the dirty wooden flow, the confusion written all over her face. "He.. he.. died.. didn't he? Just like everyone else.. perished.. gone." Course' as she said it, by what she just explain the woman should be dead too. So technically she didn't kill them? With the Zodiac? Some odd reason she felt a mixture of relief, she wasn't a murderer.. Yet horror, shit another apocalypse.

Demoness, "No! Somebody summoned him! Nice try human. Now, speak." She leaned forward a blade pointing right at Mabel threatening, hazel hair fought back tears even clearing her throat. No. She's had too many! Too many adventures to be scared pf some old childhood enemy. Her eyes sharpened, she stood up ignoring the blade, "Bill is dead, and you have caught my house on fire. Why are you here?" Her voice cracked slightly at the end, completely hoping the demoness didn't notice. 

The demoness lowered her guard just a slight, tilting her head. "You're that girl, from before. The one who freed Bill from the other dimension, yeah... I remember you.. He tricked you to break your uncle's machine. Which means..." The pink skinned demon looked around suddenly alert as if expecting somebody to pop up.

"Where's that twin of yours?" The woman asked precarious question, Mabel cleared her throat, "Not here. All you need to know. Now, how are you here." The outsider turned to face Mabel studying her before speaking, "You've grown up rather nicely. A lot smoother body, less awkward very confident. You have learned how to appropriately dress yourself, and show off the natural Woman advantage." 

She paused seeming to check out the forms and curves of Mabel, causing Mabel to take on a slight blush though hang on strong, "Well thank you, now stop stalling!" 

The demoness sighed before continuing looking slightly disappointed, "Well, I'll accept your womanly status and answer your questions... However you must answer mine." She sheath her sword giving the hazel hair girl a glare, Mabel stood her ground not bothering to lower her guard. 

Demoness groaned rolling her eye, "Okay well... Our world was destroyed. Bill was summoned, and the Bastard... Attempted to leave me to die. Didn't even Fucking try to save me! No he Fucking laughed at my face, at my damn luck. The bastard!" 

Her flames beginning to grow, Mabel flickered her eyes over at the documents before back to the demoness.. "Okay calm down, let's go downstairs... You look like you need a glass of tea... " She motioned toward the attic entrance light pouring through, The woman seemed to kill some of her flame giving a small nod. She had a long day, and a glass of tea sounded just great. 

* * *

Both taking seats at the kitchen table, both holding rather large glasses of tea over 16 ounces, something Mabel drowned both in sugar. The demoness took a swallow before speaking some more, "I'm Pyronica. You are?" She asked pointedly toward Mabel, who smiled brightly glad for the earl grey high, "Mabel!" Mabel watched as the demoness gave a small eyeroll bored, so her name was Pyronica?

She certainly hoped Pyronica's Mom didn't pick it, who wants to be named for their abilities? Silence stretched slightly longer as they both sipped their teas, finally Mabel cleared her throat, "Okay... Well... If I remember correctly the Zodiac.. It blasted you away right?"

Pyronica waved her free hand as if wiping the memory away, "Yeah it did. All the way back home. If you wanna call that place between dimensions home.. Someone or something at least stabilized the place, not sure what though." 

Mabel piped incapable of stopping herself, "Why it was the Weirdness au revoir!" She paused hesitating, "I think.... Well whatever that weird fancy name Ford came up with! That machine! It stabilized Gravity Falls and everything! Its so cool how much it helped certain part of Gravity Falls actually fix itself! All the damage you and the other demons... Did.." 

She paused lowering a finger, maybe she shouldn't give Pine trade secrets to enemies.... Pyronica just stared down at her with that single eye, she felt as if she touched some part of Pyronica to upset her. 

The demoness clinching the table tightly burning the wood just enough to make it black but not enough to catch it on fire, "I. Am. Not. A Demon. Cipher is, I just get tagged along. Except when he fucking leaves me to die... Nice to know our mess was cleaned up." Her eye rolled, Mabel hummed slightly in discomfort before continuing. 

"So you... Went home.. Fixed.. tada... Then.. It broke? Uh-oh, Like how?" Mabel started cautiously really not wanting to burn down the whole house because of 1 individual who just appeared near by her.

"well.. This whiteness ate everything completely removed anything and everything in our domain.. I swear it was like a skull shattering with sharp edges, then poof somebody summoned BIll.. I grabbed on, ended up here." Pyronica crossed her arms her facial expression highly upset and extremely bored at what Mabel's home could provide. Ignoring her actions, reminding Mabel of her own personal teen years, she spoke quietly, "Where would he be summoned at?" 

Pyronica gave a dramatic shrug irritation crossing her face, "Absolutely anywhere. Any dimension. Honestly I don't now what he plans to do without a physical body. Once the summoner sends him back, Poof. He'll be just like everyone else."

Mabel froze slightly, "wait. You mean he isn't in a physical form? He'll die... returning to.. the mindscape?" 

Pyronica groaned, "No dimwit, the Nightmare Realm. A place inbetween Dimensions. Its where anything lost goes, do you know anything. I swear. You managed to beat HIM of all demons!" Mabel became confused once more, "Wait wait... Bill is a Demon? You're not? How are you not a demon? Like come on.. Look at you."

She made hand gestures at Pyronica's whole body, who growled at her, "Demon's are their own species breed. Seriously girl, you have a lose screw? I'm from Dimension 4567! Sent to Bill's home as imprisonment.." Mabel leaned forward her need for information and gossip growing, "Foooor...." Pyronica grumbled, "girlie. I'm not telling you. Now. I have to leave."

Mabel stood up chair scrapping, "Wait! you can't leave! I need you....... I uhh... Can help you! Yeah! Ford fixed things before! Just go to Gravity Falls, bam! Find out what's wrong. oh! maybe return you home?" Pyronica paused storming out of the house turning to the girl confused. 

"You really think six-fingers will help? Bill was rather upset how he never really.. well answered his calls or anything. Are you sure? He did.. Send BIll back..." Mabel greedily stood up head shaking with yes, "Absolutely! Pine help out any freak or magical creature! Pyronica that means you, too!" 

She grabbed the demons hands, whom burned her, she pulled back "ouch!" swiping her hand back and forth. "Okay... lots of work to be done.. Can you like.. I don't know shapeshift or something?" Mabel's arms moving as if to play patty cake with the idea of doing a demon make-over, right no demon. Yep, going to take a bit getting used to!

Pink skin colored female looked down in confusion, "What's wrong with the way I look?" Mabel cringed slightly, "well... You're not exactly.. _normal_ around here? People just.. You.. know... Yeah.. you know... think you're a monster and send whole government after us.. Both be captured and experimented on.. You know... Alien movies.... Roswell? That type thing?" 

Pyronica still held confusion, mabel sighed. "Our dimension are not used to _your kind_ They'll kill you first chance." The woman grew harsh hearing this, "I would like to see them try. My _kind_ are a powerful race of beings!"

Mabel groaned facepalming, was this woman clueless? "Okay look, I can make you a costume or something help you fit in better? Since I am guessing, by you know avoiding the question.. Cannot change form. This way we can then both get to Gravity Falls.. But first. I have too.. I mean HAVE TO... finish my work here... I'll give Ford a call right now. Okay? Right. Right?" She gave finger guns to Pyronica as if that somehow earned the demoness's trust.

She stepped passed the pink lady toward her room where her phone was stored, Pyronica followed close behind. She reached the desk to realize... It wasn't where she had put it down at, "Oh no... My phone." She mumbled quickly looking around, Pyronica watching absolutely baffled by the girl and her actions.

"What are you doing?" Mabel groaned, "Looking for my phone.. its like a small black box.. lights up.. Has personal secret information for everyone to stalk me with.. just.. its somewhere in this room, I know it." She grumbled looking around some more growing agitated and more agitated. 

How. How. Did Pyronica even get passed the barrier? It didn't even make sense! That whole force-field was designed to prevent weirdness from being on the outside. Was it like dimension to dimension thing? Oh how her head hurt. That's when she hear Pyronica's voice speak up, "Is this it?" 

Mabel dropped everything heart turning to joy at the phone being found, only to see Pyronica holding it plastic beginning to melt the phone. Soon making it worst it caught on fire in the middle, all due to Pyronica's over the top lava temperature hands, Mabel's heart sank.

"NO! MY PHONE!" She quickly slapped it out of Pyronica's outstretched hand, the woman pulling the hand back rubbing it confused. "I found it? What's the matte?r" 

Mabel sharply turned to her tears building up "YOU MELTED IT! Its.. its.... That was Bob! He was like... so organized... How can I live without Bob! Oh god... I didn't even call Dipper first!" Mabel's angry gaze softened at Pyronica's hurt look, pinkie stepping out into the hallway making her way back to the kitchen table. 

"Wait... Pyronica.. I didn't mean it!" She shouted after the pink demon, "we.. we... should go to Gravity Falls.. Just.. I need..." Hopefully Dipper wouldn't get too mad, he did think she was busy after all. Right? He didn't figure out her lie yet? It certainly helped he didn't own a FaceRook and avoided most relationships.. Especially after their Father passing.. She hoped he was okay, not pulling anything suicidal. 

"I'll be right back.. I just need.. to get some things... First... And.. Before I do that.." She spoke awkwardly to Pyronica whom was pacing back and forth agitated at Mabel's action, however mostly filled up with guilt. At least Mabel hoped she felt some guilt, hope for the best. _do not burn down the house, do not burn down the house_

Mabel quickly bursting location to location checking everything for hidden cameras or voice recorders, another trick learned from both her Grunkles and Dipper. When everything was covered she took a large sigh, that's when a voice sounded behind her "I didn't bring any assassins with me."

Mabel to rolled her eyes at Pyronica's comment, "Yeah, you're not the one I am worried about. There's this thing in the attic I found while cleaning... I seriously am willing to bet somebody planted listening devices here. Just wanted to double check."

She paused horror crossing her face at the very thought she just checked the house for gadgets, " Oh gawd, I sound like my brother. Mabel focus. You are your own person, you are creative and love fashion. You care not for conspiracies or spending hours trying to solve them. Prep talk success! okay. Files. Pyronica stay here, you can eat absolutely anything, I don't care... Unless you eat houses, don't eat this house. I-I need to sell it... before summer's end." She stormed out of the kitchen to the attic, successfully grabbing the bootbox first, after several trips, several various files from the cabinet... vowing to do the rest tomorrow. 

She pointed to the neat..... Okay mess.. Of paperwork all over the table, Pyronica had picked up her tea cup to make room, who stared at everything curious expression on her face. "I do not eat paper... if this some sort of attempt at an insult." 

Mabel shook her head, "no, my father... mother? Brother? Somebody.. Collected files.. okay not my brother. On me, my brother, and just everything dealing with the government and media agencies... These.. Some of them don't really make sense, but I thought might help... at least figure out WHAT my family member was up to. If my parents were anything like my Grunkles, we're in big trouble." 

She paused sitting down feeling better about herself, "Grab a file... Read it.. let me know anything sticks out... Like I don't know.. magic, dimensions, or just.. something.. Or... not.. that works too.. There's a tv.... I think it still works?" 

Pyronica stared at the files unamused before commenting, "We go through all these, we leave sooner? Yes? Then I'll be helping you." She grabbed a random file began reading it, Mabel for a split moment wondered.... Was this a bad idea? Could there be absolutely anything worst than trusting the enemy? One who knew to trick others... Her gut said no, Pyronica seemed to mean well.. She would have just burned Gravity Falls to the ground, if she was truly evil.

\-------- Evening, Day 2 -------

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

Thubalup! Thubalup! Sound of each hoof getting louder, the ground trembling from the growing force, Shit! Shit! Shit! Was all Dipper could think counting the seconds that the thing would probably pummel him, slice him, or just about devour him. They eat human flesh, right? His breath quickening, okay he needed to preserve stamina and overall bodily oxygen, think clearly and focus. 

He seriously hoped the waterfall was near by, Bill remaining oddly silent. _You're not going to make it._ The voice came out, of course! You think for a moment the demon was not going to comment and he does, Dammit Dipper Focus on survival! You're not getting bored! You will not slow down to a stop! Or a jog! Or whatever! _Bill not now!_ he thought aggressively to the not so optimistic demon. 

The thing drew near, the arm outstretch coming from his right side, vision barely catching it, absolutely barely ducking in time to dodge it. SHIT IT WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE! The thing he sensed wasn't even going at full power anymore, oh no it felt the target was close enough. 

_"I have a suggestion, if you ju-" Bill if its Fucking letting take over, I will fucking kill you myself! "Well, you see." I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR HELP! "You did"_ Dipper released another growl picking up a slight pace at just his little frustration at Bill and his scenario, there was no way in Hell he'll even think of letting the demon posses him. Not ever fucking again, besides who knew if the demon could really do anything! At all! After all he lost to MABEL, Mabel tickling him! Probably off guard and arrogant, but still! 

The sound of water bouncing off rocks came closer, his heart skipped a beat he was going to make it. Another arm slice, this time from the left, he managed to dodge only to realize... There was 2 arms.. Two coming at him.. Different sides, quickly he changed projector thanking all the time he spent in gymnastics even with girls teasing him, Mabel egging him to continue for Gravity Falls sake.... Really just had to say the word _mystery solver_ he was golden to try harder. Landing on the ground managing to get a small scratch on right side, rolling right to the water's edge. Quickly pushing himself into it, quickly swimming to the other-side panic that.. What if. What if the water didn't scare it. 

Reaching the otherside, He climbed up landing on a slump gasping for air, finally managing to look at the creature pacing at the water's edge glaring at him. He picked himself up into sitting position, "HA! Ha! Beat that Double Headed Human eating freak!" He coughed up a bit of water body mix of tiredness and absolute exhilarating feeling of the old days. The creature continued pacing long the water's edge, was it going to leave? Why was it out of its own territory? Why weren't the unicorns closer to the waterfall, it felt longer of a run than it should have been.

Storm clouds began to roll-in, great now its probably going to rain too. Lucky him head to the library soaken wet, only to be sent back to the apartments with a "Are you going to take this job seriously?" He released a groan mind flickering to both mabel's and Stanley's mockery from when he was a kid, immediately regaining focus at the monster as it stepped half a step into the water.

Shit! Don't.. come over here. He gave a slight 'shoo, shoo' hand motion, the thing not noticing. Water slowly rising to wrap itself around the beast's legs pulling it deeper focusing on the center of the water. Dipper jumped up arms wide in shock as the water grew in volume, Holy! He stepped back fearing that the water will turn on him next, realizing he would have to go back into the water to get off the unicorn isle. 

The creature began to speak that incoherent noise, voice only grew in volume as the water managed to cover the horse portion the thing scratching attempting to slice at the water moving gracefully.. Almost humanely. Its sound soon became a high pitched shriek, Dipper reacted ducking down covering his eyes, face forcing itself to watch the creature and water. Practical Living water absolutely consuming the thing, till the shriek ended, bubbles raising in high volume where air still pumped out. Eventually stopping. The young adult crept closer cautiously toward the waters edge, his arms shaking slightly, the water shifting followed by a final large amount of bubble. 

He quickly scrambled back, "Bill! Did you see that, holy shit. The water just.. It.. it.. PULLED IT IN!" He gasped not even caring anybody heard him outloud, the demon just laughed at the image scene Dipper 

Water suddenly shifted rising once more taking form of what looked to be a moderately transparent humanoid woman, "Uhh... Thank you?" He asked confused hoping this thing was just helping him. Woman figure turned its attention to him, tilting her head, the absolute face showing no facial features. It pulled closer, slowly the water gave away to a female's face with medium native american skin color, oval eyes studying him with rather dark irises with golden specks, and exposing reptilian skin hips. The water drew nearer finally peeling away when she made it onto shore, her lower half completely exposing the snake portion beneath. 

Woman looked back over her shoulder at the water that pooled, "Yes, the thing is long gone human child. He will be locked under there till the end of August, no need to fret." She smiled a slight too gentle smile for one he swore was staring past him to Bill, yes that intense. "Now... You." She slithered forward slightly before stopping a couple of feet from Dipper, who was now standing up on guard ready to fight her. 

"Child, I will not end your life. No, no. I would like to thank you, for helping me catch that monster, kept pestering me for the past two weeks. Now, let me just see." She reached forward to take Dipper's face in her hand, Dipper pulled back only to have something moist slam against his back pushing him forward. His eyes completely dilating in shock at the strength of the water that splattered on him, along with how scaly cold her fingers were. He attempted to keep all his cool calm air, "Your welcome, would you mine not touching me? Its.. Not.. acceptable in our uhh.. species." He gulped as she moved her hand slowly down his cheek to his neck, seeming to ignore his growing stiff body. 

She spoke soothingly, "but it is common among my people, after all.. Humans are lowest of magical creatures, a life-form destructive in itself, something that barely has time to blink before death." She crept closer ever slowly, how aware Dipper became at her naked torso near touching him, his blush creeping closer warming his skin despite her cold touch. "Yes, as umm.. Short my pitiful life is, I am sorry, but it is mine." 

He took a step back breath completely sucked out, glad for the flow of air between him and her. The woman seemed confused, "Human, you are not at all curious? Of how the lips of one such as I taste? It will be the ever sweetest." His brown eyes flickered down to her eyes, became extremely aware of how reflective light golden they were. The longer he stared, the more he swore the scent of honeysuckle seemed to be coming from them, the blush grew stronger. 

Inching closer once more the distance separating to the point this time he could feel her breath, he swore the lips were getting closer, his breath completely taken away. She whispered softly, oh so ever softly, "Such an unique specimen". Scent of her breath was a light dry sweetness something that took a moment his brain to computer was much like that of a violet, he leaned slightly into it. More clouds began to roll into the area, soon sprouting lightness of a drizzle not that Dipper had noticed, no he was reaching upward toward her shoulder his lips contact against her own, the taste absolutely bitter not at all the sweetness promised, this causing him to freeze up realizing what he had done. 

_Bill..._ He asked out in a scared mental voice, the demon seeming to shift focus growing stronger as Bill informed him more detail, _I can't move. "Pine Tree, You need to let me control your body! Now! This isn't...." I can't!_

The woman seemed to peer down at him now, growing slightly taller than before probably from her bottom snake-half. A smirk on her face, her hand reaching upward to his hair, soon playing with the locks, fingers creeping. Her words speaking out softly, "You seem stronger than the _rest_ ". She paused her finger slipping closer to his covered mark, something she probably had no idea, something he definitely wish for nothing to find out about.

_BILL! DO SOMETHING!_ He thought desperately panic swelling upset his body was acting way more calm than it should be, absolutely aggravated that he willing to kiss her.. Almost wanted to do again. _You have to give me permission! Repeat this, Bill Cipher please under terms of our contract protect me and free me!_ Dipper's body gulped, a slight drool building up before he closed his eyes a small tear falling, _"FINE! Bill Cipher you better fucking give me back control, On terms of contract I need you to free and protect me!""_ Moment the thoughts came out he felt a sudden rush of power, a feeling of terror as he was shoved deeper into his own mind, Cipher coming closer seeming to swap places. 

\----- >>> Bill POV <<<\------

Moment the demon felt control, he could feel the woman's influence over the kid, absolute. Certainly not something any normal creature of the forest could pull off, he took a large breath scents growing stronger from the leaking of his demon powers into all the kid's senses. The scent of Violet and was that.. Desert Lavender? No wonder the kid's body was indecisive! He gave a loud growl, grin growing sharper than it naturally should have the capability doing so, "You messed with the wrong Kid!" He shouted eyes slitting black taking on a yellow appearance, the woman seemed slightly fazed by this change, distancing herself a couple of feet by leaning back. 

She hissed like a snake before speaking, "World Killer, Release him now!" Bill tilted slightly almost in a mocking apologetic way, speaking absolutely with an unapologetic voice, "Why this perfectly young adult body? With its perfect hunting capabilities, managing to escape AND _Lead_ a nuckelavee? Just in time for you to preform your duties? Oh... great Nerrivik, Mither o' the Sea.  HoW FooliSh" 

The demon paused leaning the other way as if surprised by something, "Hold up! this isn't a sea! No, a trickle!" he cackled with laughter, "Mighty have fallen!" He waved her away ignoring the clear angry movements growing to the point of producing a snake rattle, the gathering clouds beginning to lightning flashes slightly. "I am Still powerful! You little human depending DREAM DEMON!" she produced a sword swinging right at him, the sword completely turning into water any chance it would have actually harming Dipper's body. Damn she still wanted that child! 

Bill on the other hand was completely unaware of this, moved aside to find himself slightly wobbly in the body at first only felt a bit of moisture hitting his shoulder. He called out joyfully, "Ha! You missed!" Though he felt a surge of fear, this puny human body! He needed more power...

He focused center core of the heart pumping taking large gulps of air attempting not to make the pathetic body faint. Soon getting a better grasp how it moved. Completely missing the point of how often her sword actually made contact, water measly bouncing off. His arrogance feeding him with false intel.

Narrivik called out to him, "This is foolish Demon! You are clearly incapable of walking on two legs with two eyes." She huffed, clouds clearing up bringing back a bit mixture of sunlight and sticky drizzle.

Bill completely ignored her believing it to be a taunt, "I beg to differ, I bet... With just this here... Shoe. I can send you back to the waters!" 

She rolled her eyes completely unfazed by his taunting bet, "You lose, I keep the human child for myself. A strong heroic soul, I rather distaste one as lowly as you corrupting him." She pulled in for another attack, this time Bill using a bit of his power pushed down to the ground, getting close as possible to her, pushing his shoe right into her gut sending as much magic into the shoe to turn her gut to stone providing enough grip to push her back a couple of feet into he water. Managing to successfully pull it off, his hands flinging instantly into Dipper's pockets victory grin on face, completely sharper than it ought to be. "I won! Ugly Naga! Kid's mine, go take your famine trophy." 

She popped up from the water once more in water true form, "Demon! Hear this, free me from this prison, I will help you with that child."

Bill snorted with laughter, "As if! Nothing than a mere trick, Besides.. Everything is imprisoned in this damn forest, ENJOY!" He walked off with a hippity hop and skip looking at the water's edge, hmm.. He needed to cross that to go into the direction of his statue. He stared at the water analyzing all its little "orderly" properties, how does one fix something floating about? Why! Merge them together! He stepped forward hands still in pockets each step forming an ice structure beneath his feet, the structure only building enough to hold the kid's weight. 

Once across, he took a few steps before falling to his knees gasping body shaking, damn Pine tree was out of danger... He just needed more time, the yellow eyes looked up in the direction of the statue before flickering toward an innocent doe colored brown a small gasp escaping him as the kid took complete control. 

Bill flung back into the mind stretched out giving a yawn, he'll need to place the kid into dangerous scenarios if he wanted full control of that body longer than just a safety net. Ahh well.. At least a little power was given to him, just needed a bit more. 

Dipper rolled over gasping for breath completely confused why he was soaked to the bone. "Bill... You... let me have control..." He gasped coughing a bit more, followed by a groan, "I almost thought you wouldn't..." 

The voice came soft as a mumble, the demon he imagined gave a shrug before replying _"Needed to make sure your snake friend wouldn't attack you after reaching the water."_

Dipper grumbled softly, "Ho-how.. did you beat her.. I feel like crap..."

Bill snickered, _"I turned your body into a super weapon, Pine Trees are tough after all."_ Dipper groaned once more highly doubting it, "No more... We need... better plans.. before..." He groaned again picking himself up, head pounding as if he had been swimming for hours. "Before attempting to get artifacts..." 

He looked across the water releasing a small groan sigh, his hand pointing toward the base of the waterfall on other side of the water, "There was one there! Completely forgot it.. Forget it.. Just.. Thanks.. Bill... I may have a Plan B... I'll need your knowledge basic magic weapon making though... If one creature misplaced, must mean all the borders are misplaced.. Shit.. Ford's maps are now useless, We'll have to make out own.. Starting with that Water Spirit and Nuckelavee." 

Bill seemed to gave a small tune of joy, Dipper gave a sigh, "Whaaat...." Bill chirped happily, _"You wanna know something? I know something! Something you missed!"_ Dipper groaned, "Just tell me... Dorito." _"Mmm. Nope! Make a deal with me, an attachment of our current deal!"_

Dipper huffed in disbelief picking himself off the ground, trudging his way back toward the apartment for a change of clothes, "I don't want to play games.. My head is throbbing from that body switching trick, think I'm going to barf." 

The demon seemed to hum, oh he was going to kill the Cheese fat hat. "Dammit Bill! If its important tell me! What the hell you know!"

_"Well.. You won't always make it out in time for us to swap. How about this.. When you are in danger, I can take control... But! But! just long enough to save you and the other in danger! Remember I am to here help, I can't harm anyone in this town."_ Unbelievable, the demon really thought he was dumb enough to fall for that? 

"I already told you, I didn't summon you... On purpose... It was pure instinct." _"Possibly! Yet here we are! Admit it... Pine Tree.."_ The demon's tone of voice seemed to change in his mind, almost giving him a slight brain freeze feeling him with dread... _"You NEED ME PiNe Tree... You can't do this alone. No StAn TwInS... No MaBeL... Just... me..."_ Dipper shook off the dark feelings he thought of how alone he truly was... He couldn't really drag Wendy into any of this, especially with all their fights about removing barrier completely. She had a kid, was preoccupied living life. He couldn't take that away from anyone..

"I-I... Bill.. I.. can't. You're... Our nemesis.. the biggest enemy ever...." A small sigh, the feelings all pulling as the demon seemed to shrink down, _"no.. no.. you're right... I did awful things.. I get it, why would a Pine ever trust me? Just thought, I could help.. you, well you know.. Make it out alive."_

Dipper felt a sudden shock of pain and pity for the demon, "Hey Bill.. Maybe.. you're right.. Just.. We do need to work together, and I do need to trust you." He paused giving a small sigh, "You.. Can well.. Use my body to save me and others... But BUT! And I mean BUT. If you once even attempt to destroy anyone or anything. I SWEAR... Being Sent to who knows where by the Zodiac Prophecy.. Will be THE Absolute! Best thing to happen to you! I-I-I'll...capture you in a Dreamcatcher and burn it. No! Send ray of cosmic energy into you... Erase all my memories!" 

The demon seemed to have perked up some, why Dipper was surprised by how polite and sweet he came off. _"Finally... That monster was so close from killing you. I hated the mere idea of it ending you! Before I could, that pest low-level thing! Why if it even kissed you, would have taken all your nutrition and water! Leaving you a dry up corpse, PINE TREES should not dry up!"_ Dipper snorted completely confused by what Bill was even talking about, but was sure the claws had him on edge of his chair. 

WHAT DID MABEL LEARN? You DECIDE! 


	5. Axolotl Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has to work with Dipper, Todd makes an appearance, Christmas is early.  
> Wordcount: ~11k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was a troll-pun, there's no Axolotls.
> 
> \- Did not read out-loud during editing, so lots of grammar mistakes  
> \- If repeating, due to constantly editing/stopping while writing. Forget what happens at what point.
> 
> Vote after reading Ch5 [Poll 6: Chapter 5 Rotation](https://goo.gl/forms/j1kIAArwzVYbvN1E2) ENDS 27th

\-------- Evening, Day 2 continued-------

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------  
Sun nearing the end of its full 12 hour blaze, soon to be swallowed up by the horizon did no good for Dipper in his wet clothes. The dropping temperatures made him very well aware how far he had to walk, the winds slipping across the skin causing small prickling bumps. His thoughts flickering to the demon lurking within his mind. A demon he knew had some sort of pyrokinetic capability. Slowly his lips opened up mind stuck debating on stubbornness to deal with the chill, or ask his immortal enemy for help. Quietly he spoke in a whisper hoping the demon wouldn’t hear, "Hey Bill... There anyway way... could you." 

The movement in his mind, something he knew was a feeling of Bill moving front and center focus to his words. Something that felt like a fluid moving around, almost like an unfocused cloud just was made up of indescribable energies. It was weird, he wasn't even sure how he felt about it. Creeped out, or high curious on how the whole process worked. Silence. Dipper was met with Silence from the demon. Well... Other than it giving him full attention. If that was even a good thing. 

Mere fact Dipper knew BIll was waiting for more conversation, more information as to why he said his name.. It made his mind ache to talk, just spill out his feelings. Yet, there was an underlying thought process. What would Bill even do? Oh hey, could you like use this fire power of yours... Not burn down the forest, just warm this umm.. Torch. Tree branch? That was brilliant. Bill always made the choice to destroy something before helping it. 

Succeeding in passing more yards his nose sniffling tired, skin crawling in shivering, he finally heard it a small murmured thought from the triangle as it spoke to him. _"Stubbornness is only going to get you killed, all you need to do is AsK."_

Dipper grumbled lowly, "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

_"You know full well you’ll die of hypothermia. Pathetic internal temperatures are dropping, those clothes will never dry in time."_

"Yeah, like you know. Besides that only happens below 40, at most I'll get pneumonia. We’re almost there couple more blocks, anyway." 

A small snicker of disapproval at his response came from the polygon dorito, _"Sure, nor with those wendigos lurking about. Only... Pneumonia you say. Not at Night, or chilled flesh.. They say. All YoU Need is a bit of fire ON HAND."_

Bill, I'm not interested, Wendigos only live up in the mountains." 

_"Sure. Didn't Inside out fleshed Man torso on horse, as well?"_

Dipper hated to admit it but, the polygon was right. He could probably make it, but who knows maybe it had good intentions? Maybe? This was Bill, Yeah Right. "Fine. Just... use your power to warm me up nothing more." Moment the words crossed his lips, he felt a hot burning sensation, his hand lit up on fire. 

Flesh beginning to burn on a smaller scale third degree burn, not at all what he had expected. "Holy Shi-BILL!" He shouted screaming small tear in his eye, the blaze suddenly vanishing. A mocking feeling in his mind grinning at him, _"Fire on hand, what you wanted? RIghT?"_ Dipper's right eye twitched annoyed with the demon in his head, deciding to ignore the thing wanting attention. Instead he focused on taking off his wet shirt, why didn't he just do that earlier? Wrap his newly burn hand up with a slight curse across the lips, "One moment I think you're actually going to care for someone else in your life, just aim to prove me wrong. No wonder all your friends were just damn criminals." 

\-------- Night, Day 2 -------

Dipper had managed to reach the library find out, the library was still closed... A new letter explaining, he wasn't even sure what on the door, deciding to just trash it. How was he ever going to keep this job if the library was to be closed? Was it always this closed he never noticed? He vowed to get the librarians number, THIS WILL Not happen again. Work three twelve hour shifts, absolutely anything to make the money to stay at the 1 place he could in this whole dang town. Well.. Besides Wendy's. Still not going there, Will not interrupt her family time. 

Miserable, night had long fallen, the cold causing lots of sniffling and occasional sneezing. He had reached the apartment complex, opening the main door, the smell of warm fresh food was absolute MURDEROUS. He just found his whole body leaning in to the warmth of the main shared area, the absolute divine food scents. Stomach growling, small drool in throat, please please... Why did somebody have to be cooking now? Why.. Didn't he just stop by to get a burger? What was he thinking.. 

Following the scent to the shared kitchen, there he found an elder woman that looked to be in her mid 60's, bent over what looked to be multiple pies? Surely not pies? He crept closer to see just what kind of pies were creating the luxuries home-cooked meal scents, not at all sweet or anything you'd expect from a pie. The materials on counter were a couple various veges, some meat, and leftover dough; how many she planned to make? 

His stomach gave a loud rumble giving him away, the blush absolutely growing bright, this soon followed by a half broken sneeze. Yes, he was trying to hide it. Yes, he was embarrassed to admit it sounded more like a kitten's sneeze than an actual human's sneeze. 

The elder her dark grey hair with white streaks followed her body movement, looking more elegant than he had the heart to admit. She definitely noticed, turning to face him. Her face exactly what you would expect, stuck between deciding if it wanted to be wrinkled or beautiful. Most fascinating thing about her, than the ugly yellow purple flower pattern dress, was her eyes. They were rather the clearest blue he had ever seen, almost like a cloudy white. He would have swore they were blind, if it weren't for the natural intelligent shine they held. Why was nobody in this town normal? even a little? 

She spoke with a joyful voice, "Dipper! You made it in time for the shared dinner!"

Dipper felt confused his thoughts replying more than his mouth, _Who? do what? Dinner now?_ Incomprehensible thoughts were but one step to escape his mouth, before he realized how none of those questions were even slightest of organized. Instead he quickly spoke before she took over the conversation, "Shared Dinner?" 

She grinned, "Yes! I cook for all the attendants, twice a week. It was the only thing I could do to get anyone to move in here after all the apocalypse confusion had ended. Most just take their food and disappear into their rooms. Which by looks of it..." She paused trailing off motioning at the absolute empty room. Her eyes landing right back on Dipper staring at him for a rather long uncomfortable minute. Dipper squirmed wondering if her thoughts were second guessing letting him stay there. That maybe last second scream at him, send him wherever.... Probably back to Eurika. 

"Thank you.. Umm.. Betsy? Right? Or..." He squeaked it out desperately, some percentage of clothes wet, some sticking.. Shirt not even on, crap! Woman smiled with some sort of knowing smile before turning away, "Yes, here take this." She turned back to face him to give him a plastic disposal bowl and pie inside. 

It def looked more like a potpie now he thought about it, "You better get dried up and have a good rest. Eurika told me she still wants you to catch that Rat! First thing tomorrow morning!" 

Dipper looked down at the pie, oh right.. That rat. He forgot about it in the days activities, gave a small silent nod before speaking softly. "Thank you.. Betsy.. For.. Everything." 

She called out to him before he begging his journey out the door, "No problem! Just here to help give homes to those in need. And make PROFIT doing it!" There came a gentle laugh, he ignored it wafting scent of the food becoming intoxicating in his nose. Making sure to grab a plastic fork before heading out the door, right for the apartment. 

Once there, he stepped in closed the door, switched on the lights. Light flooding the vacant room, dancing on all the ledges of the few bits of furniture, he wondered how his first night would go here. He decided not to think about it, definitely better than sleeping on the cold wet ground. A small dislike of _Bill_ crossed his mind, something he was sure the demon had heard the thought. 

Taking a small seat at the desk, he silently began to eat his meal. His hands between bites turning on his phone happy for the expensive waterproof case he had bought. Mostly due to the fact he and Mabel always had adventures in Gravity Falls, always ending in.. well.. Wet life saving situations. A small grin crossed his face at the thought of all the adventures he and Mabel once had. Soos had joined a couple even after running the Mystery Shack, and the other couple things. 

Slowly his fingers touched the screen lighting it up, reaching the contact list, clicking the call button... Only to have it instantly go to voicemail. He felt his heart sank, maybe she was just super busy with that wardrobe... Didn't have time for him, _anymore_. He sighed not even having the heart to call Ford, somebody who hadn't call all day. Guy definitely did not need to know the shack was taken away. Probably still middle no signal or some trap or something. He felt exhaustion rush over him, why wasn't his life normal? Did he even ever wanted this exciting life? Yes, yes he always wanted this life. 

Finishing up the food, it had occurred to him he would have to get a trashcan... He would have to get his car. He was going to have to get supplies to live here.. Felt all the pressure of responsibility build up, why did he avoid it all? Right. More important things like, Saving the Shack. All these checklist items, made his whole body reach the end of its day weakness. 

Leaving the now empty bowl on the counter, he placed the suitcase onto the floor, slumped onto the bed in a small happy yelp. He rolled to his back really happy he had taken the time after his shower to place the sheets on the bed. Really happy they were in his suitcase.With a yawn, he slowly began drifting off. 

\--------Dream Sequence, Day 2 -------

The cool chill laid on his skin, as if a strong mist feeling sticking to the cool flesh. He looked down at his arm at the small hairs sticking up, before his doe brown eyes looked up at the dark woodforest all around. The only real difference from the last time he was here, was the details, it was less shadowy and more mossy with bits of green. His father as well was nowhere to be seen, loneliness, that was lurked in this place. Cautiously he reached out for a tree, fingers gently grazing against it, the wood specifically that of a pine. 

Slowly he pulled away began in a random direction, hopefully a way back to the Shack, his subconscious forgetting all about the military seizing it for themselves. Following the path that only grew murkier darker, colder, and a scent unrecognizable causing his hair stand at end. This was the wrong way, he should stop going this way, yet he continued. That's when he noticing something moving, a living shadow almost, creeping through the trees. What the? His investigative instincts flared up as he crept closer, not wishing to alert it to his presence. 

Shadow creature had a cloak on, it seemed to be ripped at the seams, design definitely that of older times. But who wore it? His fingers itched to know, creeping closer, his mind wishing it had a notebook to write notes down. The thing stood by what seemed a reflective pool, an odd snake slithering out onto its fingers, what the? Course he could not recall the details of the last dream, probably forget this one as well. 

Once the snake was fully on top of the thing's shoulders, it turned around looking before focusing right on Dipper, this causing Dipper's guard stand at end. The hood was clearly covering a face that seemed to be unlike human skin, it was much too smooth and much too reflective in movement. The thing moved toward him, snake wrapped around the figure' neck, its eyes watching. Dipper's heart began to pound, eyes quickly scanning looking for some sort of weapon like a stick. However before he could move a small inch, he heard in a melodic voice, _"too late"_. The voice itself rather beautiful, was completely incomprehensible of exactly which note or where it had came from. 

Hand of the creature wrapped around his arm, giving it a squeeze none so gentle, the skin yes... Way too soft to be human, as if it was some form of sea form on land. His whole body was pulled toward the thing causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground, his hands touched the dirty moist ground attempting to push himself up, teeth grinding ready to pounce and attack the creature. 

Again the voice sounded, _"kneeling is more acceptable_ , then it slowly walked passed him not even bothering to step around his hand. The boy gave a small cry as the creature's foot came down, pulling back comforting, already sitting up. It continued ignoring his presence focusing on its exit path, making him all the more angrier. With a harsh cuss under his breath, Dipper forced himself up. Speaking loud as he could, not caring what else could hear him in that dark forest, voice echoing loud and clear. "It's rude to step on someone's hands!"

The thing paused, air suddenly growing thick with an incredibly black mist. _"come again?"_ It wisp in a less melodic voice, not that Dipper cared for its attempt to sound threatening. "You heard me!" Creature released a sound he couldn't quite describe, a mixture of a broken violin with the best violin player that had ever played. 

It suddenly turned around storming over to Dipper, movements so fast he didn't have a second to flinch, its hands already grasping around his right arm forcing the boy close to its face as possible, a horrible stench of decaying flesh coming off the creature.. Speaking in a rather fast pace, _"Stars choose you; she will hunt you. Reasons unknown, reasons unfathomed, truly unrecognizable pathetic spawn, too trusting of those older than thyself. Betrayed already, movement not even of his own, lucky one strange help. Rudeness will go no further, consumed by the order, lost in dreams fathomed. Foolish child, destined to fall deep to lament’s melodies."_

_Its grip grew harder, Dipper gave a small whimper hoping his flesh won't lose blood circulation and fingers. _"Too soon to come for you. Will be back after family pass."_ It hissed the last portion before suddenly dispersing into nothing, leaving Dipper a slight shivering mess. The snake long gone along with it, the dream sequence soon gradually coming to an end. Followed by sweeter gentler dreams._

\-------- Night, Day 2 continued -------

\----- >>> Bill POV <<<\------

The boy; slumber setting in, a golden eye’s grin grew larger each passing second. Time to get his body back, take full possession, just little closer. Moment he felt Pine Tree dive deep into a dream sequence, he crept up touching the central mind's focus, caressing the feeling of power it held. Haha, no Dipper to stop him. He can get back his body! With newfound glee he shiver with anticipation, slowly manipulating terms to take over the body. 

The moment he had full control he flinched back in pain from the burn he gave dipper earlier, quickly healing the little spot. Luckily Pine Tree will be so upset about Bill getting his body back, he will forget all about Bill actually healing him. Yep, that’s it focus all attention on how great that physical human body will be.

Pulling the covers back, excitement written all over the possessed body’s face. He quickly slipped out of the room, not caring about being spotted by a single soul. His direction led him right for toward his statue, journey rather warm and soothing with the beast in control. The fire in his soul merely laughed at the small gentle winds, and cool late spring teases. 

Pulling the hoodie over his head, he broke into a sprint, pushing all of demonic capabilities pushing the kid's body at full capacity. It will certainly hurt in the morning! Not that he cared, not once he got his own back. Bill hated to admit, but the battle with the annoying Naga had helped him regain understanding of the human body. The whole two eyes, gravity, and noodle limbs. At least the kid's body was more advanced than long time ago, that thing was so weak.

Less than three hours, he reached his goal, Dipper still tuckered away in dreams of memories and imagination. His movements slowed reaching the statue. Oh it was beautiful, still detailed only small crumbling here and there.Why it only managed to partial bury itself into the ground. 

He stepped closer enjoying the small victory, knowing goading too long may attract Dipper's attention. The sweaty palms reached out for the statue’s hand, power surging from Bill’s demonic core into the left hand's finger tips. Each finger tip grew a mall cerulean blue flame, lighting the statue as they drew closer. The weak heart pounded from the excitement and run, breathing slowing down into a focus meditative state. This was it. Finally. 

The gentle touch of fingers made contact, it was not the statue. Oh no, it was a blue barrier much like the one around the town. The essence of his energy surging only breaking into circular waves across the barrier, his heart completely sank into despair and uncertainty. This soon followed by an anger that only grew as he pushed more and more of his energy..

Tears began gathering in his eyes from mixed emotions he could not comprehend, something certainly from the puny body he was bothering. Trying something new, the flow of power halved and transferred to the other hand, Placing the right hand on the barrier causing crisscrossing lines of waves as the power dispersed along the barrier absolutely noninflected. Merely a simple discover that just added to his flowing stress and frustration, tears crossing along the cheeks due to overflow. 

Puny Mortal body released an unnatural growl, hands both pounding against the barrier . It was useless, that barrier would not fall down, he was trapped. Absolutely trapped in a short living organism’s body. One that had destroyed plans years of the making, that merely happened to appear in the town of gravity falls just in time. A thing tied to others, and a great purpose he wanted no part of. 

Loudly not even caring if it woke up the child, he shouted a curse toward the inventor of such a devious device. "Ford! You Bastard! It’s right there! Right Fucking there!"

Frustrated and desperate he pounded both arms one last effort, before giving up only pounding the left with no demonic energies. Tears were free falling, something he completely loathed in the body. Teeny tiny lung gasping for air, all hyperventilation from the stress and growing panic attacks at the gathering darkness out to get him. Pain surging from all the demonic energies he had used to get this far, so fast, absolute no thought of care of the body itself. Small coughing, soon followed by snot and sniffling a sneeze.

His golden left eye caught a movement from the very corner, full attention turned toward that movement standing up read for battle. Something was watching him, something was observing his failures, it was not at all welcomed. It must be completely destroyed, force the pathetic human to make a kill. End the life that dared spy on his worst moments.

Picturing his astral form, he forcibly pushed all the emotions down. Allowed a small unethical grin cross his face, something to destroy. 

Turning the body around to place his back facing the barrier. He shouted loudly, the helplessness emotion gone from the voice, showing only cocky strength. "Whoever the Hell you are, show yourself. So I can Fucking destroy you." 

More movement, as the Figure slowly stepped from the shadows. A perfectly white polo shirt with a black tie, this followed with black nice looking khakis. Owner of the body was a combed black hair man with a rather normal average smile, his hand held up in a greeting, "Tad Strange wanted to say hi! You seem to be of need and assistance, may Tad Strange help you?"

The male looked awfully boring, completely normal (that's what HE pretended to be), and is absolutely obsessed with analytical data. He knew this fellow, known the guy for years without actually ever interacting with him. The thing in that boring chosen physical form was something that ended up here. Bill rolled his eyes crossing his arms, leaning the back on the barrier, "Drop the act, nobody here to see the _Great HuMAN disguise_ " 

The male looked around as if expecting somebody to appear at this hour before becoming slightly _more_ business-like, "Bill Cipher, as you call yourself in human tongue. You have come, exactly 32,819 words behind predicted scheduling." Bill crossed his arms losing patience for the boring male. "I don't care." 

This was going to absolutely get him no where, he needed to kidnap Ford, wring the male's neck. Bill turned began to march back the way he came, maybe he could call enhance phone signal something. A voice ever monotone spoke out "Are you curious how long ago this was up?"

Bill Half turned replying, "Doesn't matter, I know the Bastard Inventor."

There seemed a pause, a pause long enough for Bill to continue past the first line of trees before a voice call out still lamely equalized. "Do you?" He paused at the next line of trees, fingers playing slightly against the pants. He knew everything, yes it was Ford. Just like the barrier around the town, Damn Ford.

"It takes more than one mind." the square called out, Bill felt an emotional flare turning around to face the square, demon grabbing the collar of the _other_. "Bastard! Why must you always Fucking get in the way?"

The male merely hung there was no real reaction, just still holding that ever normal smile. "Calm down sir, I am merely sharing information that you know not everything. You can only _SEE_ what is wished for you to SEE. Would you please release me?" 

He paused long enough for Bill to let go of the polo shirt, "I would like to help you on your mind-trapped situation, as it helps neither of us in this dire time of need."

Bill huffed before pointing to the statue, "Remove the barrier, I'll show you how HELPful I CAN be."

The black hair male only held out both his hands in a small ’hands tied’ movement followed by a small head shake, "no, no you must learn not to be a destructive half-ling. Manners must be learned, astral form is but singular punishment, you yourself created." 

Bill's left eye twitched, his hand itched to choke the obnoxious snobby square loser. Oh why did Square have to survive the little apocalypse he had created, begrudgingly Bill spoke out. "Why don't I just end you now, then hunt down Ford?" He certainly hoped the square would have some sort of growth in fear. Absolutely anything to get the guy to bend down on his knees and BEG for mercy. 

Loser merely remained calm silent with a small head-shake. "You cannot leave, we both know. I am your only ally here. NOW, listen half-ling, get the boy to willingly free you.Tada! Body back!" 

Bill wanted to bang his head, "Fine." 

Tad stepped back straightening the already perfectly organized clothes, before speaking in a rather authoritative tone. "Be thankful, you are not alone. Unlike I." With that the square completely vanished, Bill's eye twitched angrily at the spot. Dammit, how is he supposed to gain Dipper's trust?! Clearly kid was a walking paranoid little Ford junior anxiety freak. 

Walk back was terribly uneventful, managing to reach the room. Bill fell onto the bed groaning from the pain and energy spent. Why the hell were human bodies so weak? He happily gave up central core control as the body drifted off to darkness, his form slipping right passed Pine Tree’s current dream. His eye barely catching sight of Pine Tree’'s current dream, something with rivers of milk and black grass. He voted against exploring it, instead choosing to give his own mind a rest.

\-------- Morning, Day 3 -------

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

Morning. Another day, without the shack and Soos. He needed to do something, take action go somewhere. Fight back. Why did laws and things have to be so complicated? Why was he just stuck here waiting for Ford? He groaned rolling over his body in complete pains, did he push himself too far? What all did Bill do while possessing him? 

His hand felt around the bed, eventually bending over the edge of the bed to see it had fell to the floor. That is certainly odd, must have dreamed something serious last night. Not usual for his body to move enough and knock off the phone. 

He gave a sigh forcing his body out of the bed, picking the phone up. Really outta’ contact Ford, Stan, and Mabel. Well this is it, break the vow of leaving her to her work. Taking a deep breath, his thumb glided on the surface telling the phone to call Mabel. He watched as the connection was made, only to get an instant “leave a message” Mabel type response. He dropped on the bed dramatically in a groan, after the beep he spoke in a rather excited voice hoping not to upset her too much. 

"Hey, Mabel! I know you're busy, but really need to talk! It's been days! Shack was taken away, not sure what to do. PLEASE CALL BACK." 

He mumbled in a slight pouty voice before hanging up, thumb on the move calling Ford. This time it made connection, he practically shot up in shock (forgetting about the aches and pains), "FOR-"

"Hey Dipper! Got your text, sorry we've had problems couldn't get a hold of you. Right now we’re on a great lead to the City of Gold, are you safe?"

"Yeah, I have an apartment.. Though Soos and Abuelita were captured!" Dipper quickly added so Ford wouldn't think everyone was okay. There seemed silence before a reply, "Dipper, I need you to hold tight. It'll take me a couple of days maybe weeks to get there. Listen, blend in and DO NOT Draw attention to yourself! Those buffoons won't do anything for a couple of weeks, they have what they need. Chances are Soos and Abuelita be released in a couple of days after paperwork. I need you to be safe, make sure the town's assistance hide itself away." 

Dipper couldn't believe it! Ford just going to leave Soos like that! "Ford! We have to save them!" Ford didn't answer for a couple of seconds before making reply, "Listen Dipper, you cannot handle this alone. These guys are not safe, everything is not as it seems. You Gotta sit tight, be careful. Give me updates, DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION. I mean it!"

Unbelievable! He made a small disbelief sound, "What about the Arti-" A quick voice cut him off, "Not over the line. You just stick where you are, nothing else. Keep things at calm, update me in code. Good bye Dipper, I'll be there when I can." 

Dipper hung up throwing the phone only couple feet (cautiously) on the bed in frustration, "Is nobody taking this seriously!" He groaned loudly before pulling himself up out of the bed, fine...FINE! He'll just have to gain upper hand ALL BY HIMSELF. 

He got dressed quickly taking a shower to wash the pains away. Under the water he realized, the pain in his hand was gone, it was all healed. He felt a slight warmth at the thought that the Dream Dorito had willingly healed him as an apology. This thought fo course followed by a small pang of fear, how could the demon have healed him? This little thought quickly washed off, maybe it was just simply sleep healing? He was too afraid to ask the demon, deciding to just leave it alone. For some odd reason, the creature wasn’t nagging him, and was giving him some room of peace. Why wake it up? Ruin a perfectly relaxful morning?

Feeling more cheered up, and subconsciously accepting Bill did it out of good will… Dipper got dressed, picked up his phone and wallet, walked out the door enjoying the new fresh dew morning.

He entered the main hall exit this time, to see Ashley watching something on the computer zoned out. Well, he planned to say bye but... The guy seemed busy? Slowly Dipper made his way across the walkway when he heard a call out, "Not planning to sneak by without a hello! Are you!" 

Dipper's body instinctively flinched before turning around to face the guy, who now was sitting to face him, giving full attention. The guy grinned, "How was your first night?" 

Dipper mumbled softly, "was good.." 

Ashley leaned in slightly, "What was that? So bad snuck into the forest?" 

Dipper blinked confused, did the guy see him coming back? Or something? "Oh yeah.. I was wet and it was nearing dark? Just... You know..." 

Ashley's grin only grew, "What? you weren't wet at all! You were out having fun weren't you. One of those Dipper adventures!" 

Dipper tried to picture What Ashley saw, maybe Ashley couldn't tell he was wet? 

The grin however was rather infectious and he found himself mimicking it. "Haha, yo-you could say that. Sorry for coming in so late, and uhh not joining the whole dinner sit-in thing..."

Ashley snorted, leaning back in the computer chair laughing, "Betsy's Evening Meal? Dipper! Let me tell you, EVERYBODY Skips that! “

He leaned back forward grin bigger than before as he broke into explanation as to _why_ Dipper missing out and feeling bad was hilarious. “Ever tried sitting down and eating with a bunch of weirdos living next door to you? It gets weird! Nobody really knows why she keeps bothering cooking and inviting everybody." He gave a slight sniffle, Dipper felt a slight need to defend the woman... Maybe see her point?

"Well, she might maybe want everybody to work together? You did say she helped you escape your mom right? Maybe she just wants to make your comfortable, or..or.. Something." Ashley gave a small awkward laugh, "You're right.. Never thought of it like that. Hey! Maybe next week's meal we can both join her, talk of your Great adventures in that dark forest!"

Dipper mumbled lowly with uncertainty, "it wasn't too dark... Just when I got back..."

Ashley waved his words away, "sure sure... Okay whatever you say. Well, don't you have a job to get to or something?" 

Dipper grumbled thinking about the library, taking this time instead to focus on everything the had to desk to offer.. a small comment made its way into his thoughts, _"Noticing anything strange?"_

He looked around curious what Bill was even asking about, _No, Ashley just sounds that way, perfectly normal. "Not what I meant. Metal, there's none anywhere."_ A small pause as he looked realizing with a small gasp, _YOUR RIGHT!_

The thought seemed to fade away, Ashley was leaning forward waving a hand in front of his face causing Dipper to blink several times eyes not sure where to focus, body backing up. "Hey, are you wanting something? Seemed to be starring all over the place."

Dipper shook his head focusing on Ashley words, "oh uhh.. No I-I'm good. Just. You know, first time really looking at this place. Lots of activities and ball games you have." 

Ashley crossed his arms leaning back, "Yep! Betsy loves outdoor activities, something about friendship makes the best neighbors? Or was it working together can build a castle? Mountain? You know, never did pay attention to her words." 

Dipper nodded not really paying attention, no his thoughts were focused on the whole metal deal, why did BIll point it out? This thought quickly leading to another. Why would Bill ever point anything out? "Yeah, maybe we could play some card game or something... bye off to work." He waved a goodbye before turning and making his way out the door, soon exiting. 

Great now he has to walk to the library, before it was exciting. But now, she was expecting all these things from him. At least when he lived at Stan's there was some fun, like mocking his creations. About an hour later he managed to get a small cheap single doughnut breakfast, ended up right at the library door. 

He walked in with more confidence than the day before, walking right up to the old librarian with a smirk. “You wanted me to catch a rat right?”

Miss Eurika gave a nod, “Rightin’ so! Oh! Kiddo, sorry about yesterday leaving out without a call or anything! Had Business to do with baseball, Memsy wanted training last second. Why Six home runs same day! Sayza best she ever had!” She gave a small laugh before moving some books around and continued on working signing them in. 

This left Dipper to wander off to catch that rat, scaling the area looking around. “If I was a rat… where would I hide..” Dipper mumbled softly to himself not really thinking of getting an answer. A voice soon echoed in his mind sounding a bit forced and tired, _”Easy, somewhere warm with great amount of food. Type of rat you are looking for is the Inkrat, part of the Rodent King family. About as useful as an Ulthar Cat, obnoxious and full of themselves.”_

Dipper paused on his search, holding a random book in thought. “Wait.. Bill Are you actually trying to help! Without…” He paused realizing he was speaking aloud a little too out loud, probably attracting the librarian. _Without a deal? Or anything at all?_

There came a small pause in his mind, followed by shifting he assumed by the triangle huffing in disgust before he finally heard a reply. _”THis SEARch is loooNG and BorING._

Several movement, slight shock causing Dipper’s mind to throb before Bill’s mental voice came out in high complaint. _It has already been three hours, all you managed to find some random dropping and couple of scratches. Really the entertaining thing to do, knock over the shelf and stand beneath it.”_ Dipper released a small groan, dream demon as useless as ever. _Bill, I didn’t get any of that._

_  
_

_“I’m Bored. Blow something damn well up. Why do you have to be HERE. Can go work at the government office or something, I’ll even tell you HOW voluntarily.”_

Dipper made a slight grimace face confused on just how Bill was acting, wasn’t exactly his normal bastard self. He slightly missed the obnoxious cocky attitude, not this whiny thing. _Bill, are you okay? “Great! Just great, catch that damn rat. Let’s damn well end this useless scene!” Is this about yesterday? You seemed happy about it… “Pine Tree, not now. Don’t go damn Shooting Star on me. Let’s kill the damn rat, and move things along.”_

Course’ all the demon seemed to care about is himself, wasn’t purposefully trying to be helpful at all! Was all just about him. _Bill, what smart plan would it be to storm the government areas… That’ll just put large target on my back, you heard Ford, Blend in. Don’t attract the wrong attention. Its killing me not to rush in there and blast everything to save Soos, but I need Ford. Besides the crazy cuckoo here actually helped me get a home, I at least owe her a couple hours of my time._

_”Sure. Listen to the mad scientist who selfishly destroyed the town. Oh! Don’t forget the lady who probably out to get your soul… Yes, take your time, help her. Doesn’t matter at all she cares only about your damn future and nobody damn else. Oh wait. Are YOU her long lost son? Lover? Well isn’t that JUST DANDY!”_

_“says you Bill. Just. Tell me more, you said its a rat from the Rodent King’s family? You know anything else? Like what it might eat, size, where it probably be? “_

There was an internal grumble before a reply, _”Yes, yes it size changes at will. Eats just about anything slightest of interest like grapes or human flesh. Oh! And Probably been stalking you this whole time. I hope it doesn’t Eat you At All, wouldn’t that just be Frozen Hell..”_ Dipper pushed the demon’s words and thoughts away, they weren’t of help at all. He clearly had some issue to work out, something Dipper wasn’t even sure what he did to cause it. Though something struck him the moment the silence of pushing Bill away had set-in. 

Behind him? Flesh Eater? He instantly turned around full attention, thinking how far he was from the librarian to even have time to scream for help. Wait! What was he saying?! Depending on Bubsy? And the other police officer? He was doomed! Taking calm breaths he slowly began to walk the way he came, suddenly aware how large the library really was, how did this all fit before? How did he not notice how large everything was? There came scuttling sound of nails on floorboards. 

“Okay… Yo-yo-you’re from the Rat King’s family.. Right? Ca-ca-can we talk? Maybe just hide yourself better or… Tell me why you want to be here? Not in the forest?” there came more scuttling before a pause, then a sound of scratching as the thing scaled something. Was it climbing down? From the top shelf? Couple seconds later, something small scuttled to the center floor, it looked right at Dipper holding a tiny little sword. Oh boy. “Oh hey.. So you’re from the Rodent King’s uh Army? Tha-that’s cool?”

The thing began to squeak, words so quick and high pitched Dipper couldn’t understand a single word. He stared at it, watching as the creature made more high pitched sounds giving movements as if explaining something. He slowly came to conclusion the thing was talking to him, and he was too large to understand a single word it was saying. Then he recalled, yes the Dorito, the lord of know-it-all attempts to be obnoxious about everything. 

Taking a deep breath he concentrated his thoughts to help release Bill, filling in the demon of the scene as well asking _What is it saying?_ added on to the thought.

There came a small sigh from back of his mind before a reply, _”The creature asking about what business you have at the library, instead of helping it save its people. Says you must rally with him after destroying his home, blah blah always fleeing from battle, blah blah never given light of day. Blah blah managed to escape.”_

 _Wait.. It said all that? Also, Destroying its home? I did no such a thing. “Clearly, the tHIng thinks so. Claims your family utterly disrupted Fae territory after cutting off the families in half. Apparently bringing me down split the lands in half forcing enemies into enslavement. Ahh sweet taste of bitterness, focusing on one demon, destroys many others. Truly delusional heroism at finest.”_

Dipper groaned rubbing his temple before speaking, “I’m here to work, to have a home. I-I’m sorry about your family getting trapped in a.. Uhh.. slavery… you need uhh freedom? Could you then just leave, far away?” 

The creature screeched highly raising its sword, ears pulling back. _Bill! What’s it doing! “It challenged you to a duel. You have offended it by claiming its family is trapped into slavery and then asking it to leave far away.It seems to be confused, believing you think it as a lowly useless mouse who can’t even save its own family. Congrats.”_ “Wait… That’s not what I meant... I’ll help you, this is my fault right? Like you said? Just, let me help you. You can handle yourself. I promise, no harm meant, just let me help you.

The creature seemed to relax some before giving a small nod, it walked up closer to Dipper, who bent over to pick it up. Only to have the creature jab him with a needle-sword roughly, causing his body to shrink. 

_BIIILLL! I’M SHRINKING! “This is good, take notes. Welcome ceremony of You just Got Screwed! Haha. Seriously though Pine Tree, may wanna pray. Turns out this guy the actual Rat King, and you’re lucky he isn’t eating you for Dinner.”_

“WHAT!” Dipper screamed soon turning to a high pitch sound as he stood less than a foot tall, small hands and feet about only he had. 

The Rat before him stood tall, and definitely looked like royalty if Dipper ever met on. “Child of the NoFur Pines, do as promised. Follow me.” Dipper gave a shrug, not like he had any say in the matter, following the Rat king across the library floorboards. 

“So why… The library? If you were looking for allies?” He asked after a couple of steps alongside the King. Brown rat gave a small laugh, “Why, I was following you! Since the moment I saw you in the woods. Tried as I might, nothing would get your attention, but you said library. I decided to beat you here, gain your full attention. Then that horrid lady kept attacking me screaming at her husband cat, luckily Ulthar felines are loyalist to fellow mammals. Any great duty we beseech them, they beseech us, favors equally given. Never, ever child.. Breed two species together; chimeras are disastrous beasts that run wild. Now. Come Come. We must reach those Picksies.”

The Rat King led him to a loose floorboard easily pushing it aside and jumping down, motioning with his hand for Dipper to follow through. Once landing, Dipper quickly broke into a cough from all the dust below the floorboards, before noticing that there was an actual pathway from something being constantly used by much bigger than rat sized. This made his skin crawl a bit in fear, just what was living under there? 

Rat did not seemed to mind as he crawled through occasionally changing from four paws to two paws depending on the path, Dipper much to his disgust was forced to do the same. The fascinating thing about the area was how the perfect amount of light came through the floorboards, all the little cracks, his mind made mental notes… Never know when you need to hide multiple things in a library. 

Eventually after a long walk, probably the complete other side of the library, they reached a hole that lead to a clear darker downward walk way, that Dipper just knew was underground. He pointed to it slightly taken aback, “How are we supposed to go through that? I can’t see in the dark, and that seriously looks like a trap.” No response rat just kept walking right on in, Dipper stood there wondering if the guy was just going to wait till he followed… Or actually just left him, maybe figuring he was some coward rather than a great hero some of the town’s residents made him sound in the papers. 

It seemed not the former, as the rat came back holding what looked to be a glowing blue mushroom similar to the ones at the gnomes home. “Here use this. Never understood you Nofurs, having no Whiskers, how do you survive?” Dipper gave a small smirk accepting the mushroom awed by how warm it felt, “Let me borrow yours, I’ll teach you how” 

King merely shook his head at Dipper’s comment, “You’ll just get lost, too many wonders for a NoFur to focus. Especially one as legendary at learning more than sharing as you.” Dipper found himself grinning, legendary learner? Sounded like he did pretty dang good on his adventures.

Rat king once more took the lead, he followed closely soon finding the tunnels splitting and winding leading to other areas. Something his mind excitedly imagined a secret labyrinth under the the town, all for Rats. 

Though as exciting the moment was, his paranoia could not help but wonder if the Rat was leading him to a larger trap, a death trap all tunnels leading together circling him. His heart pounded slightly at the mere thought of being trapped under gravel forever, maybe pushed into a deeper hole and just buried alive. Quickly he placed his thoughts on the surroundings rather than that lurking, ‘what if’ fear. 

Bioluminescent mushroom was bright enough to lead the way through the tunnel, allowing Dipper to see the various roots and interesting insects that lived there. His thoughts wondered where the Rat found the mushroom, as they had yet to pass any. He bet it was one of the more side tunnels, one that probably led to a large nest of mushrooms. Maybe even gnomes there? Sneaking about? 

“How long do these tunnels go?” He asked quite tired of continuously walking, almost itching to go explore other areas.. Risk getting lost in the darkness and endless void. Maybe find a mushroom nest or another artifact his uncle had yet found. The rat merely replied not at all slowing down his pace, “Why thousands of unicorn lengths, as you would say miles, many miles. We, our clan and the other mammals, worked together to create this system to avoid the larger predators with greater magic abilities. Well, and the human hunters, they always catch our nonverbal brethren.”A solemn silence seemed to come off the rat, Dipper swore there was a small amount of hatred toward him…

Voting to ignore the awkward feeling he thought of those who were killed those incapable of human speech. Ahh if only he had a notebook. Why did Ford claim all those years against recording Gravity Falls secrets? ‘Too powerful, fall into wrong hands”, completely unfair. 

“Nonverbal? So you consider more normal rats, just nonverbal, are you guys related or?” The rat king sighed, “Yes, we were once. Those of us capable of many tongues were simply affected by what you humans had called, _weirdness_. Sad, really, watching Cousins be slaughtered by mammals of above.” He paused giving a slight glare at Dipper, as if he blamed Dipper for all the rat poisons around town. This caused Dipper to blush, quickly looking away incapable of holding eye contact. 

This moment of weakness he felt Bill giving a snicker followed by a mockery taunt _”Looking away, quite the cowardice.”_ He felt a slight flinch at the words, though continued the conversation. “You say the picksies, enslaved your fellow.. Uhh.. Brethren? Rats? After they were trapped? What.. are they being forced to do?” 

The king gave a small sigh, “Why interbreeding and pickaxing, horrible really. Many are sick from the environment, many others have died. They seem to believe only those of small rodents capable of tongues can find the dust in the sorrowful mines. Truly, unforgiving. What’s worse, none can transform and take advantage, as the mines are as small as this.” He motioned to the tunnel, “they use it for their advantage, along with their magical powers to force those to keep at work, never stopping. Then trashing the bodies once all use is gone, merely exclaim our population is so bi.. None will be missed. A mighty fine meal, at best.” Dipper noticed the king’s hand slipped to his sword, as if wishing to slice something in half. 

Dipper quickly changed the subject having a slight image pop into his head of the blade coming down and harming him. “That’s really rough, uh ho-how” The rat held up his free hand silencing Dipper, It seemed to be focusing on something leaning. Dipper froze suddenly wondering what it was the rat heard or felt, or whatever. Slowly the brown furred creature spoke, “very slowly go to the left tunnel, its scouts… We’re almost there. Do. not. Talk.” 

It the slipped forward leaving Dipper alone with just a mushroom and demon for company. Rather not exciting or inviting at all, he gave a small sigh side stepping down the tunnel, his thoughts breaking into more questioning. What did the rat king actually think he could do? Talk the picksies to death? He didn’t even have a weapon, or really any abilities. 

He rubbed his arm in thought, was this just his title over the creatures getting ahead of him? How did they feel learning the very legendary demon his family helped defeated… Was inside of him? Was the only one able to fight these picksies? He quickly fought off the thought, no he was legendary from Mabel’s and his adventures over the years. He himself did that, helped all those out during their free time. He can do this, demon or no demon. Bill was just an extra unwanted attachment.This this should be easy, government.. That’s a whole other level, maybe Ford was right. Just wait it out, stay out of focus limelight.

The rat king appeared a moment later, some blood on his blade, he seemed slightly roughed up. “Come on let’s go” he whispered lowly motioning with his head back down the tunnel they were originally following. Dipper stared at the blade, he felt a drop of uncertainty in his stomach, King didn’t kill anyone… Right? 

They eventually reached the spot where the rat had did the ‘deed’ managing to kill two creatures that had an unknown skin color in the mushroom lighting, that leaked blood was either purple or truly regular red. His heart gave a heart thump, the Rat killed them. Completely sliced through the both of them. His mind imagining a whole scenario with the King sneaking up stabbing both in the back, even though the cut was clearly not a stab wound. He reached down avoiding touching the bodies, absolutely want no ‘blood on hand’ at all. 

The brown rodent picked up one of the weapons they were carrying, a pickaxe, shoving it into Dipper’s hands. “Use this, Nofur.” After regaining balance from the rather rude shove, Dipper observed the weapon’s weight. It was probably only 2 grams due to actual size, but his smaller size felt as if the weapon was a bit under 5lbs. The thing seemed to be made with a rather strong metal, if Dipper had to guess it would be something simple as iron, though with weirdness of the town, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was made of some random alien tech metal. However bac of mind he couldn’t help but wonder… Why fight with something such a sloppy weapon? Why not use swords, daggers, and/or spears. 

Once fully focused, he gave a nod to the king to lead the way, now holding the pickaxe awkwardly one handed using his shoulder to hold most of the weight, while his other hand held the mushroom wishing he had some sort of sling or method to carry both items easier.

\-------- Afternoon, Day 3 -------

Heading further down the tunnel, Dipper began to notice the tunnel surface began to morph from gravel held up by roots and random sticks here and there to a much rockier surface that seemed to have been picked by a pickaxe. This tunnel brought little to no guards by the time they reached a tunnel that opened up with lots of various mushrooms and a huge system of fireflies being fed and pampered by various picksies whose skin color was mixture of greens and browns. They seemed to have noticed the outsiders, turning heads one even pointing giving a shriek alarm. 

Rat King spoke quickly “Time to show your stuff.” Growing only a couple of nanometers due to the tunnel opening not being too much bigger. He swung his sword with absolute smooth and expertise, Dipper actually stood there a moment shocked by the rats movements. Rat soon began climbing the ledges, how easy he moved from stone edge to stone edge. He swore the rat was used to this terrain, not what Dipper had quite expected. 

Rat King managed to slaughter 3 civilian picksies, along with 2 guards. Dipper shook his head confused why the King take things so seriously, quickly shouting loudly. “Why didn’t we just go around them! Or sneak! Why are we just charging now!” Rodent King answered smoothly in a rather loud booming voice for such a tiny body, one could tell he kept it low enough for it to not echo… Just loud enough to make sure Dipper could hear him, no fear him. “There’s no way around, it's a Tunnel system foolish Nofur. Those guards would have just warned the other guards sooner! NOW focus! Stop being such a weakling, KILL THEM!” He did a rather skillful backflip from the most recent ledge landing onto 3 paws next to Dipper, a standing in battle form now standing straight up.

”Let’s just get your people and go! We’re wasting time here!” He shouted back to the Rat, desperately regretting coming along this ride. The Rat King shook his head. “No. THEY ALL MUST PAY. They’ll just come BACK ENSLAVE ALL CREATURES! Given the chance!.” 

That’s when Dipper saw the fire in the King’s eyes.. Those were the eyes of somebody seeking revenge, someone who wished to annihilate a singular creature species over 1 bad deed a singular creature did. Worst, the rat thought he would help him complete it… 

Just like with Bill Cipher, well what everyone believe had happened to the demon. He felt a slight tingle of guilt, he hadn’t felt a singular line of remorse for even destroying the triangle, not even a singular thought of the potential he had murdered the guy. 

He felt his heart sink, mind secretly happy that Bill couldn’t read that sudden growth of insecurities of his own choices as a child. Murdering child… a triangle. No. No, he didn’t kill Cipher, no. Cipher lived, he failed, he always knew.. That the triangle lived. What if the demon hadn’t? What if he truly killed it, just lied to himself? Just to cover the fact he was willing to commit murder without a singular regret later on? How was he supposed to know? What the Zodiac do? Just… Did It. Pulled the trigger, held hands. 

By this time the Brown rodent was moving onto the next target, an innocent picksie that had a pale green skin color. The thing was fleeing screaming, looking absolutely defenseless, Dipper couldn’t believe it. Felt a surge to cry out and save this on little defense creature, how dare the brown rodent just go around murdering without a thought.

“RAT KING!” He shouted running over dropping the mushroom slipping the pickaxe into both hands, managing to get in front of the swinging blade, the pickaxe held up blocking the blade with a tiny clank sound of metal against metal. Dipper’s heart pounding, he had just done that, blocked an ally’s attack. The king absolutely turned his hatred at Dipper, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING. We must defeat them all! Free my people! YOU PROMISED!” 

Dipper gulped mind flickering thousands of possible methods to survive, all coming down to zero. It truly did not help that the few Picksie guards still around the area where running at them getting ready to strike and kill them both. He had to pull all his inner strength, the very same strength built up from dealing with all of Gravity Fall’s weirdness the past years. “To free YOUR PEOPLE! Not to MURDER THOSE People!” He pointedly look over at the picksie who was now protected by 2 guard picksies, one of the guards held a whip getting ready to sling it right at Dipper.

Thinking if they took one out, the other will be easy to fall, take the easiest first. Whip managing to make skin contact circling the boy’s arm, pulling it the moment made contact making Dipper slip, the pickaxe fall out of his hands, the Rat’s blade slipping along the edge of the pickaxe creating sparks. 

Rat easily regain balance through a fluid dancing ballet move, soon swinging the sword into a narrow arch right for the whip cutting Dipper lose. Stepping to the side passed Dipper facing the enemy the enemy who had attacked, mumbling just so Dipper could hear, “They’re not like you and I. Nothing than mindless monsters.” Soon as the words crossed the rats furry lips he charged to kill the whip user, easily getting around the other guards who attempted to slow him down. 

Dipper shoved him off the harsh stony ground, ignoring the newly scraped knee wound, a curse escaping his lips when by the time he turned around the Rat had already penetrated the body of the picksie. Blood leaking from the body to the tip, right to the ground, blade slipping out with no remorse for the dead body.

The hazel hair boy felt a laughter ring in his head, oh how the Dream Demon was enjoying this. Sort of thing he wanted? Action, betrayal. hilarious. Not. Dipper used the terms to push Bill from his thoughts, placing complete focus back on the Rat King. Bill giving a slight huff at disappointment soon moving to the edge of the mind, not that Dipper really noticed not with that focus and adrenaline racing. 

Flicking the blood of the bade, the brown rat swung the sword at the guard who dared approach him managing to even make a hit on the rat on the shoulder, though the pickaxe didn’t slice through or did any extreme damage… Maybe bruising the arm, at most. The Rat King Merely turned heavy air around him, as he attempted to slice at the Picksie guard. Dipper managing to make it in time to block this move as well, thanking all his sports training at the college and side hobbies through highschool. Though this time the angle was slight off, the weight too much, the pickaxe managed to at an awkward angle get slapped away from Dipper’s hands leaving him defenseless should the Rat decide to take his wrath on him.

Doe eye young man did the one thing he could do in that scenario, Shout. Shouting loud as he could to save that 1 daring Picksie guard, who probably just shitted his pants, “GET the Hell out of here!” Brown skinned creature could only give a nod before taking off, clear signs he wasn’t really a killer. The last Picksie still standing by while the last civilian finally managed to exit and make it out alive, was absolutely baffled by what was going on. Just only understood the human was helping, after working with the enemy? Rat King growled “THE HELL NoFur Child! Help me! Or Perish alongside them!” 

Brown large Rodent raised his sword to strike Dipper, Dipper managing barely clumsily dodged it, counting once more blessings to his classes. “I’ll help you! Just not to kill!” He shouted tears starting to spring into his eyes hoping the Rat King understood, this was not a murder mission.. Knowing full well that it was futile, he knew that look. Same desperate look he had as a child, just realized it after all these years. Learning was but an odd thing, one learn their own mistakes by watching another commit them.

Rat King Shook his head chasing whatever thought he had away, pulling back slightly giving a glare, “Join me. Or Join them. Last chance.” By now all the picksies had managed to escape, the leftover survivors probably placing out alarms to have some great guard come and attack them both. This was near impossible to make it to actually save those slaves, and he didn’t want to just leave those slaved here. Dipper felt as if he was stuck in a rough spot, if only the King would actually listen to him.

 _Daammit!_ Dipper thought mainly to himself as the King sidestepped him heading down a random tunnel. This time at a much faster pace than when they first entered the tunnel, at least the Rodent knew how to hurry up. Just… WHY DID he have to be murdering!? He gave a groan picking up the pickaxe chasing after the Rat.

They weren’t going to make out of this… He.. He needed help. His right hand slipped grabbing the shirt on the chest heart corner knowing full well only Bill could really help out. That he himself couldn’t do much without a real weapon or magical item, and really was trapped facing many enemies even his own ally. _Bill, Don’t Fucking Kill anyone!_

He felt a slight disappointed pout before feeling the response flowing through his body, _”You’re no fun. All you ever do is lame, never once thinking that maybe Death is better option. Then. Doesn’t that sound much more exciting! Family slowly starving while you one-legged hobbling no wings attempting to get singular job. Why! Maybe even exiled to be eaten by petty birds! BRillIANT!” Wait Bill.. Not what I- “TOO LATE!”_ Dipper felt the demon slowly slip into control, he allowed it not bothering to slow the demon down.

He just needed Bill to stop the King… To stop everyone.. Just not kill or break a thing. Quickly he sent thought toward BIll as the demon played with his finger as if getting a feel for the body, _Bill, Just stop the Rat King! Rescue the rats enslaved, NOTHING ELSE. “Ha.” BIll!_

He felt a slight raise of panic as he watched through the small orb showing exactly what his body could see. He was slightly shocked by the growth of his body’s senses as Bill took full control. Why he could even see small veins of microscopic gems growing in the stone around. Another thing was how easily Bill seemed to move in the body, as if all awkwardness was gone. Was it just his own confidence that was the problem? Causing him to trip over his own feet, even when using techniques he practiced for years? Couldn’t help but wonder if the demon had more control over his own body than he did. A thought he quickly booked as, duh Bill was a demon. Though deep down he could not help but admire the demon’s strengths.

Mental air was thick and cold, only small orbs. This wasn’t like the first time Bill had taken control of his body, and certainly not the most recent time. He just felt the air of power, almost as if his body was asking for him to take control, letting him know he could at any time… All he had to do was expand himself and reach out, wish to grasp power. 

So why? Why didn’t this feeling of control happened before at the creek, after Bill had taken control. What changed? 

Dipper felt a slight shiver of fear, how much control did the demon actually have? When did Bill learn to move his body so fluidly? So easily? Why did he get blocked out that first time, what happened? His thoughts felt clouded trying to figure this out, realization that he had fallen asleep during the Creek battle slapped him on the face. He and Bill weren’t fully sharing terms of the contract, water snake managed to knock him asleep. 

Probably planned to drown him hadn’t been for Bill. That meant, his thoughts flickered to his body sleeping in the apartment. Could Bill control Dipper’s contract terms while he slept? No, he would have claimed his body… Why use Dipper’s? He pushed the growing paranoia and insecurities out of his head, term required somebody to be in danger. Nobody should be in danger… His heart thumped imagining somebody was always in danger, thumped at the thought of a loophole, at a mistake. No. no. That’s not. He shook the thought off, Bill didn’t take back his body. World wasn’t destroyed. Nothing happened. He shut the insecurities out focusing instead on Bill not killing anyone… Luckily no laming either… Surprisingly working out better than Dipper had hoped. Fight much like a tv, too bad no popcorn.

\----- >>> Bill POV <<<\------

Heh. Easy. Truly, why couldn’t the kid just do this by himself? Bill grinned before running after the Rat King, a pesky little fellow. Truly hilarious how much the world had changed since he had been here, why what else had changed? What all did he fall behind on, oh how tasty exploration. 

The tunnels continued taking a split, he only paused momentarily to figure out just which on the Rat ended up going, why the stench was all over the place. Dirty paws, an odd scent he recognized from the past, and just absolute filth of book mildew. Following it, he found himself in another slightly wider corridor same height though, where the Rat king was midst in a battle, 2 dead. The king noticeably taken more damage now, Bill could see the tiny cuts and scrapes where the extra thing barely dodged. He snickered shouting, “Aim for the left! More efficient!”

Brown rodent side stepped to face him after slicing the blade, “Helping? Now?” Bill gave a shrug, well aware the rat probably already noticed the possessed eyes coming through in full view. Only fool’s wouldn’t notice when a demon was control, he really should get Dipper a pair of glasses, maybe next time he should just poof them into existence. Area completely lit up still be the Fireflies and mushrooms the picksies seem to take care of.

Bill tilted the pickaxe slightly to lean on it, tapping his chin in thought. “Why should I help a fraud such as you?” The rodent misstep tripping over his own tail landing on the ground barely managing to cut the picksie to prevent himself from being killed. The fire seemed to have completely diminishing from his eyes, as he rolled picking himself up complete body facing Bill his little ‘toy’ needle facing the kid’s body as if that was threatening.

“NoFur! How Dare you make that Accusation!” Bill gave a snicker standing up straight hands now on hips leaning like a drama queen, pickaxe magically staying where it was. “What? Oh right! Nothing but a pointless side story character?” Rat paused confused by Bill’s words, Bill just gave an amused grin. 

Before the Rat could really react or do anything, Bill just stepped forward using all the force to a singular foot pushing himself right next to the King the hand on the left shoulder whispering ever so softly. “I suggest we just get out of here, they’re bringing reinforcements. You want to save your people, best get moving before They are MOVED. ” 

The hand slipping from the shoulder to the back forcibly pushing the rodent couple feet forward and off balanced, purposefully showing the rat he was not match against him. Bill’s eyes turning to the guards giving a small flirtatious left-eye wink, the way the male now moved and his eyes were definitely not that of a human. They all whispered softly backing away from him, debating if it's one of the more deadly enemies. A creature using human form as a mere disguise, one that all creatures were blind to. All nodded agreeing, yes they’re going to need back-up.

With an ever smooth movement ignoring the weak picksies, Bill turned the body 90 degrees to face same direction as the Rat king, quickly catching up with a half rather long skip both heading correct direction King taking the hint to stop mass murdering. 

Two managed to reach an area that was different from the others, conditions much worst only the mushrooms were used for light and the area around was completely covered in a glittery blue dust, something Bill’s eyes picked up on. Something that if plain human saw would have just looked like a smoggy area, probably explained it to be bad lighting and dust. There came an echo of pounding metal to stone, specifically that of pickaxe, the Rat King noticeably sped up at this time. Bill noticeably slowed down almost half jogging, nearly reaching a stop when they reached the first slave.

A thing that looked like a mouse with oddest body clumps, why Bill knew what it was, the kid would have had no idea. They were fur covered wings, specifically that of picksie wings, the picksies been forcing the mice to breed among them, Rat King was already speaking with the slave attempting to encourage them to react. 

Bill merely walked over cockiness spread on him much like a disguised cloak, “Think these guys really want to leave?” At first seemed the Brown boring Rodent was ignoring him, before suddenly flinging to face him frustration and desperation written all over him. “Do your Job! Help me!” Rodent King even had the balls to create a fist threatening to punch the newly odd acting Nofur, as if some complete change had happened. 

BIll merely rolled his eyes giving a clear cut ‘I don’t give a damn’ type arrogant movements, “No. You just wanna use Pine Tree’s legacy for selfish gain, think some GReAT hero Reviving the HeART.” He childishly stuck his hands into the pants pockets leaning forward speaking ever so low with a glare, “pathetic, depending on another’s status to raise fighting spirits. Oh the Great Chosen Zodiac One here to help. A pine! Why… One always there for others! Defeated this, helped with that.” 

A slow growl accidently slipped from the throat, a sound that was dangerous and sharp. He hated it so much, how everyone learned to depend on the kid. His Kid, his enemy. The curious sort only caring about learning, not this nonsense story tale everybody seemed to have woven. All mixed between blaming the pines, yet using the pines for their own gain. No. You don’t blame somebody else for failures, you Get Better. Take the pine; follow the grain.

Why… That Square shouldn’t have butted in, it was all there.. All could have easily been perfected, created a better world. His eyes narrowed, a growth of power coming off the body, why must he be the one to save the day? To help the kid out with this stupid Rat problem? Couldn’t he have just ignored the librarian? Anything than wasting damn story chapters and words on this silly little side quest. Who gave a damn about some Rodents enslaved to some damn Picksies! Who Fucking cares about gaining Pine Tree’s Trust TO GET A DAMN Body Back.

Roughly he stepped forward pushing the Rodent King out of the way just about hoping he had put enough strength to harm the king even a little, his approach going straight for the slave. Ever slowly in complete hatred about Pine Tree being used this way, about how he must earn Pine Tree’s damn trust this way. Spoke with the most sweetest kindest almost motherly words he could replicate, his dark heart hating every little second of it, “Hey….Hey… we’re here to help you….” 

He gently tapped the slave to get it’s attention, the thing turning to him eyes so dead. It needed life revival, a reason to leave, ahh.. He felt a slight pang pull not one of empathy oh no, a deep sadistic desire to see such a look on his own personal pawn. Then, that’ll be boring wouldn’t it? That little pawn, probably trashed. He gave a small inner snicker understanding why those picksies are doing what they’re doing. 

Slowly he opened his palm showing a small glowing flower growing, this followed by a small little butterfly coming out of the flower’s bloom. The slave’s eyes completely widening at the sight shocked still, “ _there’s more…_ Just step forward, _reach for the light.._ ” The demon whispered softly leaning into the ear just gently, as the butterfly started to flutter right into the Slave’s hand, the hand grasping down shattering the light. However the light soon broke away spreading into a blanket or sparkling stars on the cave’s roof, the glittering dust complete cleared out. This of course removing the puny human’s body breathing problem, something Bill was fighting the urge to break into coughing fits scaring the hybrid slave.

The slave turned to Bill in complete shock, Rodent King standing there frozen uncertain what was wrong with this Nofur Pine Kid. Bill Picking himself ever slowly up, finally standing straight his hand wide open offering it to the slave, a gentle smile crossed his face. “Come on, you really wish to stay here? There’s _more OuT there_ ” The slave gave a small uncertain nod reaching forward, Bill felt a sudden rush of power before feeling a rather rude desperate pull from Pine Tree attempting to take contol. He pushed it down with a slight inner grunt toward the child in the mind, almost as if the noise would get Pine Tree to back off.

Instead all he heard loud and clear in echo emptiness of the mind was, _NO! DEALS!_ However Pine Tree’s inner shout was a waste, as the slave had already grabbed the hand pulled himself up. The gentle false smile transformed into a cocky smirk, one he almost wished Pine Tree could see. Oh if only he had a mirror, right! He can. Best wait, no need to get the useless slave weakling all scared again. Instead he just bathed in enjoyment of Pine Tree’s insecure apology from jumping the gun. _Sorry, I thought. “Jealous? Only Pine Trees can make DEALS?” What no! ”Exactly how it sounded To ME”_

He felt a surge of joy messing with Pine Tree, really the kid thought he’d just make deals with anyone? As addictive, exciting they may be… There were just as many risks as gains, why else twist the words to ones advantage? A skill he certainly learned from various outside source. The kid defensively attempted to regain any control over the conversation, Bill could just imagine the kid blushing had he been control over the body, sweet harmonies. 

_No! Never make Deals with anyone! “But you can, RIGHT” No! That wasn’t.. “It happened! Desperate and lost, bohoo help me. Really now! I should just poof be gone, leave you ALL alONE. Ignore your cries, make new Contracts.” Quit it Bill. You’re just messing with me, not a kid anymore.. “Wonder where that Gideon Boy went, He’ll be willing to do it!” Gideon? No, he… Grew up. Became normal.. “BORING, ONe Sweet Contract, HE’LL BE Back.” Bill! Don’t!_ Pine Trees came out desperate, oh so he knew? How easy it was to turn, change back to one’s former fate? Amusing, kid never lost site to normal illusions. Everyday Hello good-bye, mere auto responses to hold humanity’s purity of false sanity.

Finished messing with the kid, he cleared his throat turning the Rodent King who was attempting to comfort the slave, getting the guy ready to continue their journey. Bill sent him a sharp knowing cold glare, before stepping forward mocking jester manner left foot forward arm up happy go-lucky. “This way crew! Onto save the others!” Rest of the journey saving slave after slave, Bill made sure the “Rat King” was never in the lead. That if there was to be a king in the group, it will absolutely be him calling all the shots. 

This leaving the King more and more into the shadows with each new slave growing to admire Bill not caring for the King himself. Dream Demon could practically feel the growing hatred and piercing glares into the little human male’s back, oh how great! Who knows maybe the guy stick around longer in the story, Ha. Right. He’ll just slaughter the Rat King, maybe get Dipper to do it. Complete Reverse of Roles.

Course’ like any good story, things had to take a turn for the worst. Bill practically gave himself and slaves up to the large picksie army that appeared creating a trap. The Rat King practically stepping forward near cussing, when Bill just whispered ever so gently, “Make the wrong move, they will all be slaughtered. Brown rodent turned to the flying picksies, back to the mixed deformed Rats before giving up hands up, his sword forcibly taken away, his round eyes narrowing toward Bill in completely hatred. From there the group was led down a mixture of tunnels, right into a large room that was clearly mind out area, however had the most exotic lifeforms.. It would seem the picksies worked with their cousins the fairies to craft everything in the room. 

A tall female picksie, sat on the throne crossed legged… She unlike all the others had rough skin that seemed to have taken a pearly reflection, her hair taking on a mixture of various gem-like shiny surface. The woman floated upward with rather agile grace, landing couple feet from the group of slaves and 2 newly found intruders. Her wings much larger than the average picksie, they noticeably had a mixture of fur and stone. Rat King spoke loudly with slice of hatred in his voice, somehow managing to free himself from the group standing out. “Sugar Plum Princess, Go to Hell.”

What Should Bill Do? Vote Now!

////////// Creature poll update, Fae. //////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was the result of "trigger's Humiliation" the very fifth Poll located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744584/chapters/33024060)  
> 


	6. May Be over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Trigger and Eurika's POV in Ginger's last attempt to meet Poll quota.  
> Also finished Rat/Bill/Dipper mini-story.

// I'm back, and One chapter closer to Bill and Dipper focused chapters, wohoo! Anyway many apologizes on Miss Eurikas accents, I'm indecisive... I want New Orleans/southern feeling, but I suck at writing so-there you go. Editing rushed, did not read out loud, just happy to be "D" for DONE. //

\-------- Morning, Day 3 -------

\-----◆◇◈ Miss Tina Eurika ◈◇◆------

A cat slowly walked out from the shadows his tail twitching slightly, grey marbled fur shining under the fluorescent light. The elder librarian spoke softly pen dropping onto the paperwork, mind flickering in and out. "Boy is gone isn' he?"

Cat muffled a slight laugh before jumping onto the librarian's desk, "Absolutely, took the rodent with him. Things are as you wished. " Her eyes slowly looked upward at him, his small pink tongue coming down on the leg down to the paw acting as if she did not exist. Her hand twitched irritated by her husband's actions but not a whisper of complaint passed her lips, no, she lost focus looking past him eyes incapable of full focusing. "Itsa gettin' worst."

The cat snickered shifting to look at her, "Shouldn't have made deals you can't keep, really think that's the one you wish to betray?" With a shake of her head in response, the eyes gradually glazed slightly, "No... but... the promise... I-I, don' know."

She scooted the chair away from the desk picking herself out of it moving passed the cat toward the otherside of the library wall. Tomcat picked himself up to follow her closely, jumping down from the desk tail hell high. Each little pawstep more silent than the very shadows lurking ever moving, as if there was a truthful burning light near by.

"You know, don't you? That the boy with him... It will complicate things." The elder woman gave a deep huff continuing forward, "Youza r'ght hopefully help protect him from what is to come. Itsa' just demon, nuthin' more."

Her fingers traced on the shelf looking for the cliche click of a lock, her fingers grazing gently before pausing. "Should wesa run? Changa' plans?"

The little bit of shine to the eye that had returned on faded out once more as tears built up clouding the site, small little cataracts making it all the more difficult to see, "itsa boy... justa boy..."

A small mew followed by response, "And he is dead. As you will be after this."

Her left hand twitched again not at all liking the answer. "Bu-" 

"You are no longer free, this right here is nothing more than an illusion."

He paused the tail twitching as her eyes flickered downward to him, staring past him to the floorboards, the gaze flickering fighting to recall. "bu-"

Right hand that was looking for the switch paused before falling, fully white glazed eyes looking around. Her mind fading out, thoughts lost, why was she over here? Was she planning to do something? Something she'd regret?

A voice sounded behind her, a grey bloob thing? 

"Here we go again. Hey, you, old annoying witch. You were going to make yourself lunch, because you have yet to eat in twenty days."

It was talking to her? She blinked eyes switching from the grey bloob to her brown blur office, stomach growling. Right. Food. She needed to eat. her mouth release small drool slowly steps slow and broken moved back where she just started. Painful as each was, the joints unbearably in pain.

A voice once more sounded, "Can you not hobble pathetically faster?" 

She (unaware held her mouth was open) made a small noise that sounded more like a ghoul than living human, though words began to form. "It-itsa over there... isnta'"

Her hand shakily pointed toward her goal, the weight of the arm quite heavy, steps growing slightly faster. Grey tomcat huffed rolling his eyes, humans were completely the most pathetic of all species.

After what felt was an eternity, her mind of course' not realizing this.. only capable focusing one thing, managed to make a food sandwhich, was having trouble with the microwave. The feline jumping ontop of the microwave opening it with ease of his right paw, soon leaning on the paw, frustrated by how horrid his captor had became since the transition.

Right when she placed the food item in the micrwave, the door only half closed, hands fighting to get the thing start system beeping. Her eyes blinked clearing out the glaze unfocused mindset, the refocus sharper than it had been since the earlier morning. A slight shock written itself on her face, especially at the drool. Her hand swiping a the the droll, completely disgusted by how much the body had managed to get on her clothes. 

Angry at the disgust, her eyes flickered to the furball sitting on top the microwave instantly placing all scapegoat on him. "Whatcha' lookin' at fleaball! This is absolute humility, why must I keep waking to such hideous scenarios."

She moved her hands erratically, before swiping at the cat angrily hoping to harm it. The cat with complete ease jumped out of the way landing on the otherside of the counter, his tail completely twitching frustrated at this person. 

"Back already? Here I was enjoying peace without the presence of a senseless mindless drone cult slave." He hissed a complaint, earning a sharper glare.

"Well, look whose speaking, a mindless drone servant to the mindless drone cult slave. How absolute humiliating must be one of your high status to be _married_ to a pathetic peasant." 

The cat gave a slight hiss back arching slightly, "It was a protection contract! Not marriage, old cunt." He jumped off the counter walking off tail fluffed out, "I don't need this or you. Whether you like it or not, we're bonded. Now, don't go destroying that Body."

He disappeared into a shadow, librarian feeling ever more pumped mind clear as ever straightened up. "Stupid feline, your time will come soon, just you wait."

With that she set out what she was meant to do, hands fisted she headed to the bookshelf with the secret entrance, at ease pushing the bookshelf out of the way of the hidden door behind it. "Buttons, ha, old hag so forgetful now days mixing reality with fantasy."

With a victorious snicker, her steps echoed as they clacked down the cold concrete staircase. Reaching basement floor, lights activated with a simple loud clap noise. All revealing a summoning circle, black candles, sage, and various other tools of the art.

Her attention turned to a shelf farthest left back room, walking steps changing to a slight happy skip. "Let's see, there we are. Ahh yes, where the old hag always places it. Cleanliness, and obsession to 'organize' disillusions, comes in handy."

Hand reached out, fingers slipping against the hand of a bone blade. Very bone etched with some odd black carving, she held it outward admiring the various tribal symbols of the native indians in the area... Mixed with that of Wiccan.

With a mid-way dance twirl easily reaching center of the summoning circle, quickly she broke into a chant. "wgah'nnyth ut k'yarnak nilgh'ri lloig-mind 'bthnk wk'hmr shogg", holding the blade out, darkness moving from the carving onto the tip dripping a small drop onto the circle in a gooey inky mess. This inky goo upon contact sizzled to a dark cloud mixed with solid indescribable ever moving goo, this moving wrapping the body growing thickening into a tentacle mass. Chanting slowing to a stop as the liquid tentacle grew slightly higher than the librarian twirling around her back side, a sweet smile crossed the elder woman's face.

"Ahh, lovely as ever." She whispered reaching out touching the tentacle holding the odd incomprehensible substance close to her chest, ignoring the bits of goo sinking within her flesh causing her veins to darken slightly. The thing pulled away from her loving hug before breaking apart forcing itself into her eye sockets and nose, she still held onto the happy smile. "Always here to serve." she whispered, before suddenly falling to the ground, the otherworldly goo pulling out reforming to its tentacle form sucked right back into the black droplets on the circle. Oddly enough the body of the librarian looked thirty-five years younger, before morphing back to its elder state. 

\-------- Afternoon, Day 3 con. -------

 

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

Glowing orb reflected surface showed a rather pretty tall Picksie, that he could only assume was the Picksie leader before the Rat King called her along with her name. He gave a small gasp into the mind recalling the play of the nutcracker, and the character stories. There was no way, pure coincidence that these two were even remotely related, but looking at the way she moved he couldn't help do a comparison of the classical Christmas story told on tv every christmas. Why even his sister was into the barbie movie when it first came out, used to sing and dance forcing him to play along... 

Taking a slight gulp he called out to the demon in control, _Wha-what... Do you think?_ He asked uncertain staring down at the orb as their interaction shifted to the female speaking directly to the Rat King in a rather odd peculiar way. _"Me? You want my opinion of this highly illiterate original writing?" Uhh... sure.. "Rather predictable, this scenario playing out in our eyes... So damn predictable, stealing very common idea to twist fairy tale stories." Wait what? Oh I guess? "It would be so much more entertaining is if this little Queenie picksie was an alien living in a book, consuming the brains of all those who read it, this was some major fairy tale trap in the library."_ Dipper shook his head confused by what Bill was rambling about, staring at the scene. He felt a slight shiver giving a slight paranoia that maybe Bill was right and it was all a mind trap versus reality. 

 

The graceful tall picksie spoke finally staring down at Rat King looking as if she was about to cry, "Sugar-daddy... why are you so mad at me?" Sugar-daddy? Dipper's mind flared in all confusion, quickly attempting to make comparisons of what he knew and this scenario playing out. His pace walking back and forth in the room talking to himself, momentarily blanking out from what was playing on the orb.

 _"Sugar-daddy? As in she uses him for money? She does use him for slaves, wait he made it sound like he was an underling at this. Wait... maybe its meant to be a taunt? Maybe?_ This very moment he heard his own voice echoing as Bill spoke out, "Betroths are as unpredictable as ever, one moment swearing loyalty to your court... The next enlisting a zodiac hero to their side to take you down." 

Dipper turned to the orb in a slight gasp watching as the Bill stepped forward after what seemed to be a dramatic flair. What did he mean by betroth? His fingers wanted to reach forward grasp the orb take back control, turn on the rat angrily confused, yet something made him hesitate. The way Bill moved toward the Princess, the way he gave a bow, Dipper felt a pang of jealousy. How easily Bill seemed to move his body, how easily the room seemed to be on pause full attention on the dream demon actor. 

Again his voice rang out in the room, "You really should just let this buffoon go, love Plum Princess. Look at him, standing there proudly sword in hand ready to strike you down versus completing this marriage. He will never love you, never be the sugar of your sweet honey. Never be the Father to your future kin. Really, you wish for your future children to be just like those workers out in the mines? Imperfect for the task you put them too?" the Rat King creeping near by... Oh how he could see such details with the demon's sight.. how Bill was ignoring the rat king, how he turned from the princess to the slaves, everything about it holding a mockery and unbearable confidence. 

"Just look at these faces, your great highness mixture of picksie and mouse. Dirty, weak, near to tears, uncertain who to be loyal to. You are... _him_ " Bill turned to the Rat King, that now had the sword raise anger in his eyes looking as if he planned to challenge Bill. 

The rat King gave a growl, "You're suppose to help me! Help me free my people, not call MY PEOPLE... Impure!" 

Bill gave a half laugh shaking his head, "You're clueless, you're _Highness_. Truly I am BUT HeLPing YoU." He turned back to the Princess clearing his throat stepping forward, "I don't think you should enforce Picksie policies onto the fellow rats, they're bodies even hybrid cannot handle such harsh conditions. They'll die within 20 to 30 years... If even then. While your people have much long lifespans, it isn't worth it...." 

He paused slightly pulling his hand protectively to his chest, sadness filling the room Dipper stood in, causing him to read Bill's actions as greatest of acting. "Fall for one who cannot, Stand along side of you." 

There seemed a pause, Dipper just sat there completely on pause staring at the orb uncertain how to react, he knew Bill was a great liar and actor... but this was unlike anything he though he'd feel from the demon, just found himself watching as the the demon eyes went from darkness to light of the picksie Princess face. A gentle voice sounded toward him... 

Dipper so caught up into staring the orb he swore in his heart she spoke directly to him, "You are a wise one... Young Dipper of the Pines and Zodiac chosen. I never thought of our life forces playing such roles, foolish I had been taking in the rats treating them as picksies. They are after all a different than us..." She paused wiping away a small liquid blur off the eye as Dipper could see from the orb, Bill had been crying? What? 

A voice rang out in the mind, _"Enjoying the Show? "_ There was a small pause of Dipper clinching his fists blushing, frozen of words. _I-I... You're faking aren't you... You don't feel sadness, you have no emotions.._

Even as he spoke his words he had doubts of them, those emotions flowing through the thoughts that filtered, were so strong. Even he in this room wanted to cry confused by the sadness. _"Why of course! Weakness but 1 way to earn a trust quickly! "_ Dipper felt a slight pang by the demon's words, of course... Weakness... He shuffled slightly mind thinking, Bill never showed weakness... _yeah.. I guess... Its a dirty trick, you're making me look bad._

There came a half laughter, _"Take control then, nobody stopping you."_ Dipper nibbled at his bottom lip in thought, Bill was doing a great job controlling the situation... no.. controlling his body better than he ever could. Should he step out? let his awkwardness take over, insecure about all of it? leading.. He'd led right? All those magical creatures after the fall of Bill, that was him. He'd spoken to each, taken the role of ambassador. So why, was he feeling as if Bill the demon of... dreams... chaotic nature.. unpredictability.. doing it better?

He sighed pushing all paranoia and insecurities down in a gulp taking full control, eyes opening to meet the Plum princess so close still speaking words he couldn't quite hear. His eyes instantly going to her lips, they looks so plush and rounded with his body this size.... His cheeks blushed largely, sweat already creeping in. This was a TERRIBLE Idea! "I uhh yeah... Haha... Glad you agree..." He stepped back suddenly aware just how much sadness was truly lurking in the body, how much his body was shivering broken down. He gave a curse, Bill planned this, wanted him to feel all this rush. 

He stepped back haphazardly, same time the Princess stepped away eying with with some form of pity making his body shiver even more regret... She stood taller floating upward now looking away from him toward those around her, specifically the Rat King. Dipper gasping anxiety out of control, _You tricked me! "I did no such thing, Pine Tree." Yo-yo-you... "You wanted control, I didn't stop you... Nor persuaded you to take it, all you." But. It..it.. "You."_ He felt shivers changing from sadness and anxiety to reality that... He let his jealousy of Bill playing the role of hero take his judgement.. He.. It.. Was... Dipper felt a pang grabbing at his chest, barely noticing as the Rat King declaring martial against the Picksie Princess and the foolishness of the Rat-kin be pushed out of home. 

It.. It.. Bill.. He.. Thoughts swirled into Dipper's mind he didn't enjoy, did not enjoy at all. Was that how Bill felt? No, no.. course not... He heard the story.. Ford told them all.. Bill, Destroyed his home. He was no hero, a nobody jealous of having incapability to help others. His contracts were always for selfish greed... greed...to...get...physical.. form. NO! Stop. Focus, They're fighting... Dipper Focus! You must! 

He took deep breaths clearing his growing anxieties and confusion, focusing instead on the 'couple' now arguing about the Rights of Rats and Picksies. "Guys! Quit it, you're both Royals of your kingdoms!" He stepped forward grasping air with his fist. Speaking out with a slight gulp, "He didn't me... I didn't mean for you two to act like children!"

_stay calm... Just stay calm and carry on._ Both of the royals looked at him confusion written on their faces, the Rat King spoke out first. "Like I'd listen to you! You practically told her Rats are Underlings! That we DON'T belong here! Or deserve same equal rights!" 

The Plum Picksie gave the Rat King a glare before speaking out, "I wish to hear him out, clearly he understands the strain feeding your impudent Rat-kind. How quick you pests grow and breed, stealing all our resources! Then have the rudeness to deny my LOVE for you? Declare Freedom! Free from what! My Love?! Declaration Martial against our Months of Betrothed?!" 

Dipper facepalmed disbelief, "Guys, guys. Yo-yo-you're misreading Hi-my words. When I said that, I didn't mean you don't outright live or care for each other. No, you work a way for both of you to live with one other helping each other equally without forcing marriages or crazy breedings, creating... creating.." He looked back at the ones who followed him, what was that word... Chimera? 

"Chimeras..... Those with unhealthy... adaptations of both you're worlds..." He couldn't believe he was saying, taking a deep breath, wow he sounded like a racist. No, bill wordings were wrong... maybe.. he should... He turned to the Rat king, "You came to me and claimed.. you wanted your people free, right?" The Rat King pointed toward Princess before Dipper, "Yes! You two-" Dipper placed his hand up, "Pause there." 

He completely ignored the Rat King turning to the Picksie Princess, noticing how brightly she seemed to glow a new brightly red color. "You wish to marry him, correct? But he refused your marriage proposal?" 

She shuffled slightly taking on a blush, "well you see.. Our parents, arranged... it... For.. Peace.. Reasons.. I watched him in his youth, he was cutest little naked baby..." 

Her blush grew harder, Dipper shook his head in disbelief of how pedophile it sounded and twisted she made it sound. "Okay, I have an idea, you're willing to hear it. The Great Zodiac protector chosen one.. yada yada made up titles. How about you listen to your.. uhh.. Betrothed on rat rights? That ma-maybe. As I said-uhh earlier.. about them being different than Picksies.. You know, health hazards of mining... Instead place them to some other uses? Like farming, crafting, and bug taming. I noticed you had plenty of those fireflies around. Oh hey, here's an idea. What about military protection? It seemed rather unfair.. Don't you think, that only Picksies get to protect you? Shouldn't.. I don't know.. Rats get a chance to protect the Princess they love?" 

Moment words escaped his mouth he felt a great swell of pride, yeah... He was pretty damn good at this, no dream demon can beat him. Dipper gave a slight show of emotions and thoughts inside to rub it in Bill's face, one he felt gave an eyeroll along with arm cross. The female shifted slightly, eyes turning to the Rat King before turning to Dipper, tilting her head slowly taking his suggestion slowly. "You're right.... Oh Sugar Daddy! Tasty sweet little... Fuzzy ally of mine! If you're willing, I'd love to hear all your complaints about the mines! Please, don't declare full out civil war! So many lives on the line, oh dear... My dear... please." 

The Rat King Huffed lowering his weapon slightly, "Don't call me that; fine. But only because your people provided mine shelter when that barrier went up." 

He sheathed the sword, moment he did the picksie swooped in hugging him digging her face into his fur, before he managed to push her off with a heavy grunt. "First off, no more arrange marriages. I'm damn tired of being told I have to be with You, creep." 

She gave a slight giggle, "Okay! But I'll eat whoever you have babies with and their offspring!" Dipper made a slight face backing up as the Rat King gave a nod crossing his arms, "Fair Fair. Expected from any Rat Queen." 

Dipper gave a strange cough, "I uhh gotta go, do you both need me for treaties or... seal of approval in peace times.. or.." Rat King turned to Dipper staring closely, the anger still there making the young adult feel slightly uncomfortable, finally the rodent spoke out. 

"No, you're no longer needed. Plum Princess, give him the shrinking cure." The picksie gave a giggle before snapping her fingers, a small picksie held out a bottled drink to Dipper, the bottle even small for Dipper's tiny form. The burnette accepted it looking at it wondering if would have any after ill effects, deciding best not to question it. "Thanks... I guess... So wait.. Your sword doesn't.." 

The Rat snorted, "Shrinking poison, special compound created with crystal shards mined by the Picksies."

Dipper looked over at the picksies, his mind thinking of that old crystal flashlight he had in his room. So... You crush it.. it makes you shrink? "Is there anything added.... does it.. uhh... is there a recipe for growing?"

The Picksie giggled way too happy for Dipper's liking, "Of course there is! Firefly droppings! Oh, oh... Then there's." 

The Rat King spoke out over her, "Rat droppings, works great for the shrinking. The firefly for growing, really.. Why do you think Picksies and rats had relationship before the barrier?"

The Picksie princess snorted, "We experimented! Wanted to see what happens if you place Picksie and Rat together! IT EXPLODES! Grand-Daddy was so proud! "

Rat King sighed relaxing slightly, "You better go... She'd attempt to take you in.." 

Voice sounded bell-like, "Oh I very much wish to do so. That Demon and Boy cross, is the cutest! I bet their urine can producing flaming acid!" Dipper blushed quickly accepting the gift, stepping out, "Where's the exit?" Everybody pointed toward a tunnel lit up right to the left, he quickly waved by stepping down the tunnel till he reached the end with the most light glow... 

Walking out to tall grass and bright sun, strong winds. A smile escaping him enjoying the new feeling, taking a gulp of the liquid not at all thinking about the firefly droppings... His body feeling bit of tingle before growing finding himself in a rather familiar area of the forest. He gave a smirk grin, "You can make shrinking potions, why didn't I ever think of that." The demon snorted back of his mind, _"You are just a mere human, you'd have had to experiment for years. Probably blow yourself up a couple times."_ Dipper voted not responding, instead bring Miss Eurika the good news, the rat is no more. Or at least he hoped was no more, he looked slightly back regretting... Maybe he should have double checked before leaving? Best... Best... just walk away. He felt slight shivers at the thought of the Sugar Plum Princess wishing to marry him instead. 

\-------- Evening, Day 3 -------

The path back through the forest back into town was peaceful letting him clear his thoughts, analyze everything that had happened back in the cave. Managing to reach back to the library before the late afternoon, walking in the front exit, shouting loudly. "Okay, I know it had taken all day.. But you see, the rat is no more. And... Won't be bothering you anymore." He walked up finger waving dramatically pride filling up his chest, some part of him felt as if he spoke to Ford explaining how great his deeds were.

The librarian looked up with a smile, "Thatsa' real nice of you... Thank you..." She looked over at her clock, "oh... dear, you only have 2 more hours of your shift... Best get to wok on those books, been stackin' 'em for you." She pointed over at a large shelf full of books, along with a book cart already overflowing. 

Dipper gave a slight nervous grin before walking up to push it and get to work, he didn't really say anything nor she. There however felt like eyes were watching him from behind, he couldn't quite explain the feeling categorizing it just the usual paranoia coming through. It was hard to forget that a dream demon watched you all summer nonstop.

Work was pretty easy, calmer almost as if he was in college all over again. Someway working in the library made him forget a moment that the shack was stolen away... well taken.. held hostage... Just that things were rather nice, that maybe there was hope for him having a simple life in Gravity falls. Okay, minus the running around with a Rat King and Sugar Plum Princess, that oddly was normal for Gravity Falls... A Pine. 

He pushed the newly emptied book cart back to the library office, "Hey Miss Eurika, all done with the task." He spoke looking around for her, finding her finishing a bit of paperwork in the office versus the front desk. 

She turned to him slow, her face glazed, "oh... okay... are you.... the new intern?" 

Dipper sighed, not this again, "yeah. Started last week." 

She gave a slight tired nod, "good good... we don't get much help 'ere" She gave a small yawn before speaking again, "you ista better get goin.." He gave a silent nod before turning to walk out, only to remember last minute he needed her number. 

He half turned to ask, when he recalled she'd probably get him confused as her son... Or break into worst scenario. Chances were high she didn't even know her own number in that state. That's when he looked over at the desk to see collection of business cards, giving small shrug picking one up. He'll just add it later, hopefully the number was actually updated.

He looked down at the phone number noticing there was a 041 mixed in as the last three digits, a small smile crossed his face uplifting his heart just a slight. Walking out the door to the welcoming scent of a pine forest, it was time to get something to eat and call it a night.

\-------- Morning, Day 5 ------- 

\-----▆▇██ Agent Trigger ██▇▆------

It had been a couple of days since he started his investigation among the natives of the Brazilian area, all of them spoke of an odd Doctor who knew many many great things. They spoke rather fast in their native language, he had to pay them to slow down the speaking speed by half the amount, something he barely noticed had upset them. Once gathering all the intel by speaking with this "Doctor" learning the location of this "ouro da cidade", restarting the great conquistador journey quest.

He pulled the helicopter to the nearest opening landing spot, taking himself out, he surveyed the area. Where these the correct coordinates? Pulling the gear from his helicopter he opened the container pulling out the few devices given to him slipping them on for easy use. An odd gum dispenser, a ordinary looking pen, lipstick? was that some sort of joke? and A wedding Ring! He felt his eyebrow twitch, after all these years they still thought of him as some lackey for Power? Married Power? The female of the crew. What was worst, was this Agent Seventy's idea, some was to underlay him? After all these years, finding this mission as just some JOKE! He pocketed the items with a grumble not bothering to use the manual, HE WAS A MAN he did not need some manual or living necessities like water and food. 

Our Mighty not hero of the story, followed the path of the Great Stanford finding already solved puzzles quickening his pace. Should he ran into anything that was odd creature, he barely taken notice of it, taking it more as a large butterfly or an overly large normal Amazon Forest nonsense, something crazed scientists research about. Large overly sized sloths, normal. 

Though after a couple hours of this quick pace, our tough male began regretting not having a water canteen or even a lunch. He ventured further his stomach growling so loud he swore it was going to give his position away. The things he passed by were looking tastier and tastier, the only thing preventing him from taking such a greedy bite was the result of a drugged induced state or worst death. No, he needed to find Ford... Wait, how was he even suppose to capture the guy?!

Taking barely a couple of steps, is eyes just stared at each passing leaf with little water droplets... He gave a thirsty gulp swallowing dried saliva, maybe one swallow of water off a leaf.. It should be fine, surely it wasn't poisoned here of all places... Surely. 

”ohoh ahhh..” An echo of monkeys sounded up in a tree to the left, eyes lazily looked up, clouded unfocused daze barely noticing shadows moving. A sudden touch on his arm, Huh? Mind refocusing just slightly to this new attacker. Looking for the assailant, to see a furball brain monkey was in a tree in clear view, holding.. Wait. Wasn't that his? The little he had? Hey! Wait! IT IS! 

“That’s mine!” He shouted reaching forward, the monkey grinning holding it out playfully tail wagging back and forth. He clenched his fist wishing suddenly wishing he had a gun to shoot the furball, the thing took off with ease into the trees forcing him to shout at it debating if the gum was even worth trying to catch it. 

The monkey managed to reach a tree sat inside curling its tail and uncurling its tail, full concentration attempting to open the gum dispenser. It eventually managed to open it up grabbing a piece looking at it with complete interest making small cooing noises. Trigger was looking for a way up shouting once more, “Put that down! Does not belong to you! Dammit!” 

He breathed heavily using the tree for balance regretting how delirious he felt, why did he chase the monkey? He’s going to die here probably from dehydration or hunger, or both! Why did he not pack himself something to eat? Pizza, burgers, sandwiches.. Sounded Great. Hell he'd even take Sand witches. Wait, that didn't wow, he was losing it.

The little pesky monster stuck the piece of gum into its mouth, began chewing playfully confused by this odd new thing it could eat, senses telling him it was greatest new little fruit. Once chewing couple times the monkey swallowed it, much like a clueless kid eating candy making couple more noises popping another piece in its mouth chewing that too. By this time Trigger in tired exhausted voice spoke out, “Please just hand that to me…” The monkey froze as the nanobodies began to send new electric pulses to the brain, the ones swallowed making their way from the stomach into the system directly for a more permanent influence. Slowly the monkey picked itself up from the tree climb down, holding out the container to Trigger, already by now swallowing the second piece of gum. 

Trigger stared dumbfounded at the poise of the monkey, reaching forward to accept the dispenser turning it over reading tiny text, “not safe for consumption” seeing nothing else on it. His curiosity grew realizing the gum was not simple candy bombs they normally made him and Power carry around. 

“Spin in a circle three times…” he asked cautiously, the monkey did as he asked. He looked back down on the gum swallowing the little saliva in his mouth, So this gum… Was a new mind control gum? Must have had some sort of nanobot or some new chemical mixed in. A smile soon a bust of disbelief laughter, “this this will do. He’ll never see this coming!” He fell slightly to the ground from the dizziness and incapability to focus, he was going to barf.

Looking back at the monkey now grooming itself, he spoke quickly “Food Water… Bring me Food and Water.. Quick!” The monkey gave a slight head tilt confused before taking off into the trees. Story convenience monkey learning human speech instantly, oh if one only had knew truth behind. 

He sat waiting, thoughts turning to the gum, just how long did it last? Did it only influence animals? Was there a way he could give Ford some, get him to follow commands? A couple minutes later the monkey returned with three fruits, quickly taking off coming back with a leaf filled with water. Greedily he ate and drank, after he was certain… it wouldn’t kill him. 

Belly relieved from hunger pains, head no longer trapped of dehydration, he felt more energized to keep moving. He picked himself off the ground grinned down at the monkey, “Come on let’s go” motioning for his arm. The creature tilted its head before climbing up a tree midway jumping on his arm, he almost losing balance. Wow this thing was heavy, ahh he was a MAN he can handle it. 

The journey wasn’t too hard after that, the monkey helping him reach for food or finding water locations. Time to time he’d lose spots of where he was following, ended up walking in a full circle before finding the correct location thanks to the arts of storytelling. This place he could tell was not at all natural due to the complexity the vines and leaves seemed to have grown around the building, he felt a slight breath take away. Curiosity he walked up close noticing a glint of… 

Light, really bright light.. Like that of. No way. Gold? Reflecting off of gold? He walked closer following the glint to see, somebody had came before him. Somebody had discovered this place recently according to the branches pulled back. Slowly his mouth breathed in the one name he could think of to find such a place, “Ford”. 

Full attention he looked around whispered lowly to the monkey, “Scout out, come back report what you see.” Not specifying like an untrained monkey would understand, which for the greatness of story continuing the monkey DID come back and it DID point which way he should go. With a nod, trusting a creature he just managed to enslave, because story logic. With the Monkey leading clsoe by, he managed to find the path leading to a secret tunnel, a tunnel he followed as it grew deeper and deeper. His hand long ago pulling out the camera pen using the camera's light to see, as well record everything for his report at work. Unfortunately his heavy breathing, will annoy somebody else later in the story, not that he could help it.

Reaching along, he started hearing echoes that grew louder and louder till they became clear, “DAMMIT STAN! Stay with me!” 

He picked up the pace recognizing Ford’s voice, not only recognizing it but hearing the panic inside it. Something had happened, but what? Closer he came the brighter things began to grow, almost as if something was producing a warm glowing light, he saw Ford in his famous labcoat doing all he could to try and save his brother. Brother wearing what looked to be tan explorer pants and sleeveless shirt.

Ford looked up at Trigger, instantly falling to alarm growling loudly, “Not now! Go away. Wait! Get back over here! Hold this!”

His hands and attention moving quickly from debating on attacking Trigger to asking Trigger to hold a specific part of the body. Trigger shocked by the room filled to the brim with gold, Ford completely defenseless (at least Ford's trick would be), and just not sure what else to do... let his old instincts falling down to help story narrative. Quickly running over, the monkey jumping off his shoulder out of the way, and followed Ford’s instructions holding the shirt open exposing the chest for Ford. Who immediately pulled out an alcoholic swab, and needle with some sort of green-blue fluid, rubbing the newly exposed skin. Whispering a small prayer inbetween it all, “Dammit work” , before stabbing Stan right into the chest cavity. 

Nothing happened for a moment, before a large gasp from Stan, Ford removing the needle looking rather pleased with himself. Trigger let go, backing up to give Stan room, he picked himself up taking a deep breath before speaking required governmental lines. “Ford Pine, I was sent here by the USA government to arrest you on charges against illegal experimentation and Research on the soils of the Oregon State. I request you come willingly. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. “ 

There was a pause of long silence, one hardly affecting Ford, who was too busy dealing with his brother, causing the Agent feeling as if he was a complete buffoon in the situation. 

Trigger picked up the recording pen that must have fell to the ground scanning the area to video how much gold was there, and the struggling Twin Stans, before pocketing it only using the sound recording function. Stan after couple gasps and slow recovery, attempted to get up with Ford leaning to down to assist finding a bit hard due to smaller frame. Noticing that the third aprty in the room was just standing there he angrily spoke out at the agent, “Want to arrest me? Damn well help me!” 

Trigger gave a slight flinch following with a nod, reaching forward taking the left half of Stan hoisting him to his feet, Ford on the right whispering gently, “You alright? Can you take it? Just come on, let’s go.” 

Stan shaking his head rather slowly the pain pulsing, “It burns.” 

Trigger took this moment to ask curiously, “What happened?”

Ford grumbled before replying, “The fool had heart attack from seeing so much gold.” 

Stan merely grinned forcibly before replying, “Dad never look at me the same.”

Ford huffed, “He’s dead, he’ll never look at you again.” 

Stan mocked laugh, “Haha just wait, I’ll see him in hell.” 

The group very slowly made it through the tunnels, the monkey managing to find a seat onto Trigger’s shoulder during the whole expedition, the weight… Tremendously aggravating, but he was a MAN he can TAKE IT! Reaching outside, they gently lowered Stan to the ground, who slumped slightly gasping for breath. Ford breathed heavily before managing to comment, “Of course.”

He shook his head into grin followed with a laugh, followed by a forehead slap, “You would have an heart attack for seeing gold, after all those years of obsession.” 

Stan grinned laughing slightly, roughly though, “Yeah, heh heh haha I would. It was all right there!”

They both busted laughing sharing a moment, Stan already pulling out his phone grin on his face. “Wanna photo this moment?” Rather surprising considering how weak he should have been, at least what Trigger believed.

Ford smiled an old smile wrinkles showing on through, “Sure, anything for you.” 

Watching this brotherly love, Trigger felt a slight stomach hit of harsh reality. All those years working in the office wishing for missions, not trusting to fall in love or really had any family to turned to. Maybe he should have taken the initiative and freedom to settle down?

As if sensing his thoughts, right before Stan could take a photo Stan paused, “I think our Operative friend should too.”

Trigger watched wide-eyes unsure how he should feel about this. Was Ford up to something? Was the phone a trick that captures you, one of those mind-erasing guns? In disguise? 

Ford cleared his throat losing patience, “Would you like to share this commemorate moment with us? "

“You don’t. Mean.” He pointed to himself heart pounding, “Me?” Nobody never asked such a thing willingly to him, especially without Power’s influence or required group photo. He squirmed slightly, “That isn’t one of your..” 

Ford gave a half laugh, “oh no, no. Regular old phone. Why even a company made it, see.” He motioned for Stan to show the brand name, this easing Trigger’s discomfort and distrust, he made fists.

“Okay. But only because we’re doing it together, Nothing should happen…” He crawled to the other side of Stan, exact opposite from Ford, Stan took the photo. Moment it was all done, Trigger quickly distanced himself feeling a slight warmth. 

Ford picked himself up giving a stretch, before turning to the agent. “How far is your transport?” 

Trigger huffed in disbelief how quickly the scientist knew, “Ho-how.. What are you talking about?” He paused crossing arms embarrassed at the very thought nobody would know, how else he got there? Seriously what was wrong with him? 

Ford rolled his eyes before speaking making hand motions as if explaining, one Trigger find quite peculiar but figured a scientist thing. “I’m under arrest, correct?” 

Trigger paused analyzing the scientist, did the man plan to steal it? Or was just curious? Ford looked over to Stan, who now struggled to stand up. “Sooner we get to the states, the sooner we can get him checked out. Wasn’t for you, he may not have made it.” Stan gave a slight grunt, then attempted to stand up straighter and on his own.

Blonde male gave a nod understanding, “Alright, follow me, don’t pull anything funny.” Silent note to himself, _please I don’t have anything to counter you. Damn no guns. This whole thing felt too easy,_ he felt a slight shiver down his back in fear the scientist knew he was coming.. Had planned the whole thing. Slight curse, that was ridicules something happened... That wasn't planned... was it? 

\-------- Evening, Day 5 -------

Group made it faster back, than they had originally had going in searching for El Dorado, reaching the helicopter Stan released a loud whistle making Trigger beam up happily. He opened up the helicopter, “Nothing funny…” He threatened attempting to sound tough and scary as Agent Powers, failing slightly as Ford hardly looked amused or scared. 

Soon the two men worked to help Stan into the helicopter strapped in, Stan recovering enough to complain about the whole thing. “I can do this on my own! I’m not a baby!” 

Ford merely making cautious comments, “I need you to stay calm, I want to at least get the doctor’s check you out.” 

Stan mumbling complaints, “What about the boat! What about Stan o' War II. !”

Coming out as a childish whine more than anything, all that caused Ford to roll his eyes and reply back, “It's fine, this great Gentleman here will be picking it up for us thanks to our cooperation. Correct, Mr Tanner?” 

Trigger felt the threat of those words, and turned slightly his hands fidgeting in nervousness. “Trigger, not Tanner.” 

Ford merely smirked speaking ever softly taking his seat in the front of the helicopter, “You know full well what I meant.” Trigger voted to drop out, taking his seat starting the helicopter instead, Ford however choose not to pushing slightly further. 

“Oh, and Mr. Tanner I would like if no government agent will hear about this City of Gold. You found us in the forest, Stan having an attack from dehydration and old age. Should any find out, you’ll find all accounts frozen, along with files of you and Power getting married in Slovakia publicized.”

Trigger ignored his words, keeping mental note that accounts could easily be recovered, he really didn’t have any saved money. What really got him were the files of the marriage, “You wouldn’t! Those were… All Falsified! Not even the government has them! The-there… were no pictures.. I can just leave your brother!” 

"Oh yes, leave an innocent American citizen on foreign soil harmed in line of duty, be absolute brilliant on your record of failures." He felt flustered, Ford stayed silent arms crossed… The air very clear he had won, and he knew it, Trigger was highly afraid of the man’s capabilities, after all he managed to keep the government at bay and off his white-coat back. 

During the ride a sweat of paranoia sunk in, was.. Was.. That why he was given a wedding ring in the briefcase?! They KNEW! It..It wasn’t real right? Was for a mission, it-it was Power’s idea.. HIS Idea! He let the silence drag on focusing on the helicopter drive, but his palms sweat constantly thinking of how Ford knew about the files, and just who else knew. Not at all willing to bring it up later on in the office, in the off chance the male was just messing with his mind. Some pit in his stomach regretted that picture, would that too be used as a weapon later on?

 

\-------- Night, Day 5 -------

The helicopter surprisingly arrived at the government agency without absolutely no problems, Ford easily, almost too easily gave himself up. The only thing he really required was that his brother Stan would be given hospitalization and free prescription should he need it, oh and to go back and pick up the boat. The agents there to collect him specifically stated they’ll take Stan to the agency hospital, but all else must be handled by the head. 

This left Trigger falling behind hear pounding in his ears, he did it. He succeeded his mission! He brought the twins to the agency! Walking toward the office with a slight glee, everyone who saw him giving a pat on the back or congratulations. The monkey surprisingly had taken a ride, easily jumping onto the back of the field agent, Story Telling Truly holds power over all wilderness.

Time will pass, Paperwork finished, Ford agreeing to work with the government. Though only time will tell how long the peace between the Scientific mind can be trapped in a government domain, one so unwillingly to share secrets of the Weirdness. Appearances May or may not be made in much later chapters in greater details and scenes, time skipping is the fun skipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for those who care greatly... Having no lives, wishing to read more, because insanity.... Here is the Original version of Miss Eurika's section... Its waay longer than what I published... Buuuut I didn't like it, so rewrote the whole thing.
> 
>  
> 
> [Unedited Miss Eurika's Original POV.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1G3lk91WbiWHX-d5bwiwX4n2H00OUjoLTQ_fkXu73Qic/edit?usp=sharing)


	7. Gotta be Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casino Mayhem.  
> wordcount: ~9,837  
> Reading time: ~36minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll closed; on break till further notice

//No Reading out loud editing//

\-------- Evening, Day 3 con. -------

\----- >>> Dipper POV <<<\------

Dipper stopped by the grocery store, Tons, on the way to the apartment, it was slightly busier than the older days as when he was a kid with various creatures coming through and quickly leaving preferring the darker hours to cover themselves up easier from the growing tourists now that Summer was approaching. Dipper walked through the doors with a beep of a door alarm, grabbing a small basket, making his way to pick up a couple of food items. He planned to grab a couple of things to cook with, couple of bowls/forks, just basic things needed to tie him over... Hopefully by the time Ford got the shack back, he'd hate to live in the apartment forever, but then.. He did find himself enjoying being an adult, maybe all this was a great way to escape his old life? 

Old Life. Those two words, a happy childhood filled with lies and false smiles. How he just mimicked his own parents, did that make him a bad person? Were they bad people? If so did everyone purposefully deceive each other? All just to enjoy a false illusion of happiness? A simple smile, a temporary sense of fulfillment. Was Bill actually right? All those years ago about reality nothing more than just an illusion? If so, did anything really actually matter. Was the the political issue between Picksie and Rat, really all that great? Why did Ford bring up that barrier again? Just caused hardships between the Pines and magical creatures.

Wouldn't it just be faster to rid the world of those who meant harm, such as Cipher. Slowly removing one after another, ending them all. They after all would never hesitate to kill a man, so why should he hesitate to kill them? His heart pounded thinking of that battle earlier the day, how he screamed not to kill them. Yet, they were willing to kill each other. Just, should he do it? They were after all just Rats and just small little bug people. His mind blanked out focusing on a light reflection on a red bell pepper. 

When a voice called out, "Dipper!!" Dipper jumped slightly out of his thoughts shaken up, completely suddenly aware just how deep a dark mental path he began thinking. Bill wasn't doing anything, yet he couldn't stop doing the comparisons. Stupid. Stupid.

He turned to greet a familiar face from childhood... His heart relaxing from its pounding as his breath returned to normal, relieved that the brown hair adult still working here after all this time. "Jimmy.. hey. What's up?" The guy seemed out of breath red on the cheeks, had he possibly just ran up here after seeing Dipper? Must have mentally dozed off not hearing the guy's over squeaky sneakers coming up from behind, male's face was absolute covered with worry, "I went to add a new item on the Entertainment section, when I notice this small thing kept talking and was ALIVE!" Dipper nodded, typical GIF type situation, they came across electronics from time to time leftovers from some mad scientist or cross of magic and today's times. "Okay, let me look see if we can do something about it."

Jimmy gave a nod before taking lead, Dipper staying slightly behind in a small silent guilt rubbing into his soul for even thinking it'd be okay to kill a couple of bugs and rats, just to avoid conflict. Small itches of fear that his mind would return to that line of thinking he quickly started asking questions, placing focus on the new task thrown at him. Always a task, always a problem. "Did you plug it in? Who was the manufacturer? Was it just shipped in, or?" 

"Yes!"

Dipper felt a slight snag of annoyance at Jimmy's reply, the guy didn't even answer half the questions. Also was the yes for the plug? Did the guy even hear him when he was talking? "Okay. Was it.. You know shipped in?"

"Yep! Well the truck just dropped it off earlier this afternoon, just managed to get it plugged in. Then bam! it began to move and act weird. Normally out tvs will ask language, and we just play a movie for hours. "

Okay... So the guy plugged it and they play movies, didn't he said earlier the tv was talking? "What about what you said? The whole tv talking to you? What was it saying, uhh exactly?" He asked slight hand of movement limited by the basket he was carrying.

Other male paused thinking, "I don't remember... Did I say that?"

Dipper gave a nod giving up questioning the guy finding it useless, his mind articulating theories that maybe some creature snuck in during the hours between the box being opened to the tv being placed on the wall. They reached the area he saw a box on the side, a bit of mess spread out where customers could trip on it. Was really surprising Jimmy still worked at the Tons store, then it helped few wanted to work for extremely almost illegal low wages. Even with the help of the magical creatures, the store still needed people to create a false environment, an illusion. He felt his heart pound once more thinking of how the store itself gave a false impression to tourists. No the whole town. 

Quickly swiping the thought away from focus instead focusing on the tv itself, a typical 50 inch widescreen, more modern technology becoming more common. Mainly due to the slight increase of residents and people buying more, that and magical creatures loving wonders of the twenty-first century. Lots of new purchases were done by the creatures, whenever the citizens helped spread electricity, surprisingly gone easier than Dipper would have guessed at 14. Ford almost believed that the connection was causing the creatures to grow lazy, becoming glossy in their natural ways. He personally didn't think about it, at first till it was all over the place. Then Dipper never really saw Manotars, as useful 'contribute' to natural order of the Gravity Falls Forest. Maybe just maybe, Ford had a stick up hi-Was that a teacup on screen bouncing?

The icon bouncing up and down spilling what looked to be dark brown fluid from inside. He leaned in curiosity taking over caution, mind forming that this was new. Dipper's lips moved, mumbling incoherent language mostly to himself forming a plan of just what it was, hand reaching to touch the screen curious if it was like the arcade or something new and different. Possibly a ghost? 

Moment his finger tips hit the surface the screen began to cause an odd rippling effect without actually forming into a liquid or breaking shape. It was almost as if the screen was a touch screen, yet not at all it felt real cool moist touch. He pulled it back analyzing his fingers expecting some sort of goo or possibly water, what he found was an odd strong whiskey smell. His face crippled up more confused, looking back at the screen. Okay was this a simple ghost probably a category 3, at least according to the phantasmic fluids scent was odd though. He felt a small Thankfulness he had his basket full of food, and that this was a pretty easy task. 

He turned to the clerk to give a small informative brag, something he may or may not caught from Ford. "Simple Category 3, must be using the TV as a means of transport. Good thing I was here, your whole store be covered with Phantasmic goo by tomorrow morning." He reached down into his shopping basket pulling out a small ramen packet opening it up with a slight victorious grin, "watch."

Unbeknownst to Dipper the tv had been growing darker and darker, the little cup flipped over spilling brown fluid emptying out before falling over in a small silent roll. This liquid making its way centering where Dipper's touch had been circling focusing on it, before spreading all over the tv growing. It pulled through the screen like a tiny little liquid arm closing in on the hand holding out the ramen, grin on Dipper's face waiting for the oddly solid liquid to steal the ramen. Course' the foolish ghost would fail as ramen would just fall back on the floor, as this ghost type had no digestive system. Only to have a slight confusion change to shock as the thing touched his fingers spreading lazily, liquid feeling rather warm scent completely intoxicating of an alcoholic who had too much, it pulled back some before more suddenly came out of the tv heading right for him. 

"Shit!" Dipper managed to cuss pulling back as more began to successfully wrap him more possessively, pulling him closer with force he hadn't quite expect. Jimmy stood there confused, just now noticing after Dipper had cussed loudly that hey.. Something was going on. He tilted his head, "Looks like its working." He asked quite in Dipper's opinion, stupidly. 

"Help me!" Was Dipper's reply before the things tripled suddenly as if the tv had a sudden growth of urge to pull him in, before he had time to let Bill take control tv already successfully pulled him in (foolish to think Jimmy would actually be useful), into what he wasn't even sure as the hard stench of liquor filling his lungs. Taking everything not to come up for air only to swallow the new phantasmic kind. What he thought was a ghost, maay just be a a higher lvl ghost or worst something else entirely. Electronics, always made things a bit messy, especially with increased usage by the creatures.

He felt the grip loosened, finding himself on, grass? Hazel hair young man released his hold of breath gasping and coughing as if he'd just been dragged under water with no way to escape, happy for each breath of air. He picked himself up body slightly weak from the rather fail attempt of escaping the creature's gasp, why drop him off here? 

There seemed to be fresh high quality grass below him, okay this is new. A small moan followed with rolling onto his back focusing on what was up, _Bill you there? I'm guessing we're inside the tv, what do you think?"_ There came a large laughter, one that sounded too loud and unfocused to be coming from his mind. Can't be! Dipper picked himself up ignoring potentiality of grass stains, walking over to the sound source finding the one and only Bill Cipher. At least.... He thought so? Only that bastard made this sort of arrogant crazed laughter with no care. Only it wasn't a triangle singular eye, only was the cane waving beast he'd come to know. No, worst it was a male with a dark tanned body just on the ground rolling in what could only be assumed to be madness.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dipper mumbled not sure to be upset or okay with this new dilemma. Choosing to instead focus on exactly what form Bill had been thrown into. It was male, looking rather similar to his age something he wasn't too happy about. About as much happy as Bill even having a form at all, great now he was done for, if the tv didn't do him in first.

He wasn't a real big fan of the suite Bill found himself in, something from the 40's it just gave a slight reminder when Bill possessed him and was dressed in, rather disgusting really. Well... everything black and fancy reminded him of that damn demon possessing him, a reason he avoids dressing nice with an almost fight in his earlier years, more than a normal teenager. The hair did seem to be shinier than normal, catching Dipper's attention from his temporary memory flashback analyzing. Was that actually gold?

He walked over reaching slightly, his hand reaching toward the hair before pulling it back in disgust at thinking of touching the demon. It would probably just eat him, or suddenly transform into thousand eyes, best not test his luck. He instead kicked the maniacal demon, "Get up" 

The demon slowed down his eyes opening up giving Dipper a sharp glare, one that Dipper analyzed was yellow and blue, the yellow on the left sharpened taking slight red-orange color. 

"Was that necessary?" He grumbled picking himself up before dusting himself off frustrated. Mumbling under his breath, "Get a psuedo-form and kid kicks with a vengeance, sheesh. Lucky me, you didn't go shitting your pants all honky dory." 

"Bill... Not now. I'm guessing this space somehow in our heads? Or a way to open the min-"

"-Soul." Bill cut him off done fixing himself, already skipping along a path agitating Dipper, forcing the young adult to follow him. 

"Fine Soul. Why are we going to go this way?" Dipper already asking knowing full well the answer, typical media entrapment, why did any electronic always capture you? All to complete a specific quest or completing a task? When it wasn't attempting to enter the real world? Did any of these things have a method that isn't over used? 

"Mmmm don't know, not without a bit of gold." Bill answered much to Dipper's frustration, even having the balls to open his hand as if Dipper carried around such a 'weight'. Even if Dipper paid the demon it'll just be something useless and vague as if some major time event depended on it. Besides Dipper didn't need demon's nonsense words to see it planned to leave this place, probably attempt to take a body back with him, as such he followed the demon closely waiting to strike him down should it try anything at all.

His thoughts admittedly wandered what all he could do, trying to picture various methods of damage to this Dorito. When a small little handheld gun popped up into his hand, oh. Well. His fingers traced the intricate design, silently wondering if it could kill the demon. "~Won't work." came a singsong reply, as the demon held up his own into the air playfully.

Great, this place gave him one too. With that plan a flop Dipper's attention focused on increasing growth of trees and the trickling sound of water, where was the demon leading them? 

"How do you know this is even the right direction?" Dipper asked still upset how easily demon took the lead as if his opinion didn't even matter. Taking this moment to really _really_ analyze the demon's new form. It said soul right? Wasn't its soul the shape of a triangle, reason for the whole 'Enter your dreams, Free Myself' themed it seemed to have going on? The form admittedly looked nicely shaped, probably go great into one of those playgirl magazines or supermodel. Would the triangle choose to be such a media puppet? Or control said media? "~You could just stay, sure you will enjoy eternity on pause." 

On pause? He gave a blush noticing just how much he was actually beginning to analyze physical attributes females enjoyed, calculating just how much money the demon probably could make. Choosing to break such a deep blush by taking a deep breath to hold and holding it, till blush faded. Doe eyes wandering back toward the demon's golden shiny hair, it was short-cut yet still seemed effected by the small amount of wind going on. Would it hold a strong electric charge? Does it grow longer, should they were to leave? Small shake of his head refocusing to other portions eyes followed down to the suit, the shoulders weren't too small framed or wide. What were his sho-ahh, his eyes met with typical nice expensive shoes. Was this a form that Bill had taken? Soul, the demon said. Did it reflect how your soul was? Why wasn't he changed? At all? 

Soul. Ghost. Must be a category 5, he was wrong is wasn't gluttony ghost. Must been tiredness lurking in; why must Bill know everything? Guy just slip into the whole scenario with such ease, it reminded Dipper of Ford. How he just knew what to do the instant trapped into a scenario. Yet, why did Ford not want HIM to do anything at all? Did he not trust Dipper? Did Bill? Course' why would Bill? He was just a little pawn in Bill's newest world domination attempt, wasn't he? Dipper sighed releasing the thoughts and questions that just kept piling up, he needed to focus on the category 5 ghost, not comparisons of Ford and Bill. Maybe after this he should give Ford a good long talk to over the phone. Not that it bothered him once the old man said his word, it was law. How was his sister doing? 

"We follow the story and just break free, right?" Young male asked just to start a conversation, refusing to touch on the elephant in the room... Bill's Body.

"Nope" response came swift and deadly like a knife striking the throat, even going so far as not offering new information for a new topic. This another thing on the pile of things that frustrated Dipper about the demon, why does it talk only when _it wished_ to do so?

"Nope? How can it be nope!" Dipper picked up his pace with the demon, very same one who was just a smidgen taller than him, another thing to add to the list. Demon merely grinned not giving the kid any details what-so-ever. Bastard.

"You're just going to seek out the ghost's main location, aren't you?" He asked, getting silence as a reply. Yep, exactly what Bill had planned. That or trap him inside and take over his body, more likely this plan. Should head another direction, probably be wiser, yet could he leave a chaotic demon alone?

Smell and sound of water grew stronger, they reached a small little area with various small creeks interconnecting. Along with a house up on the hill that seemed rather small for a human house. "We go up there, find the ghost and kill it. Right?" Dipper asked trying to get a better grasp of the demon, anything really. Maybe prove his own usefulness to the demon, Dammit was Ford all over again. 

"Nope." Seriously? What were they doing?! Enemy was probably in there! In there! "We're suppose to help each other!" He pouted like a little child earning a snicker of enjoyment from the demon.

Bill gave a dramatically false tired sigh, leaning on Dipper's shoulder eyes close, still walking. Before opening them, skipping a step ahead to turn and look at the boy, while walking backwards smirk on face. Bastard. "We are, you have a gun. I have a gun, there weapons to fight. I helped."

Dipper groaned dramatically, so it wasn't the ghost gave them the weapons, dammit Bill Cipher. Why did yo make everything so hard? The gun feeling like a much larger weight, worries beginning to seep through his mind, did it even work? They needed a silver mirror! After all! Another sharp groan earning a sharp smile from the demon, betting the demon knew exactly where the enemy was and probably making his own personal game out of it. Setting soon changed from hill to that of a city, Dipper stood on a border doing comparison feeling as if he stepped off a page in a story book. 

The smell of the city had him practically gagging before getting used to it, purposefully avoiding any type of alleyways. The sour scent of urine and sharp tang of alcohol was incredibly strong, he personally never drank and had absolute no interest in it. They walked further along, Dipper found himself becoming more and more wary of their surroundings, not used to such a hostile kind of city, used to a more 'cleaner crime free' city . 

His hand grazing slightly over the gun as if to pull it out, eyes flickering over at Bill expecting some sort of tense reaction, to his disappointment the demon looked even more at home. Calmly leading them ignoring the oddities of no cars, no people, no moving lights. Further along another block, he turned, Dipper didn't know quite what to expect with the turn, gave a small gasp at his eyes meeting large fancy flashing bright lights of a casino. The face of some sort of creature plastered all over the place, almost as if it had the same narcissistic personality Dipper would expect from Bill. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dipper mumbled under his breath tightening his grip on the gun, this is the ghost, the one who lives inside the tv. The one who seemed stronger than what he originally thought, time to take action and approach very car-Dammit Bill! Lost in his thoughts, he noticed Bill already walking in ever so calmly, forcing Dipper to run just to catch up. Face brimming slight red in embarrassment of getting lost in his thoughts, loathing how the demon practically acted as if he was an extra.. A child. 

Wasn't a child! He stepped forward arms and legs spreading out blocking the demon from completely immersing himself into the crowds of _things_ inside. "Hey! You shouldn't just walk in! This is proba-" Voice starting as a desperate shout for attention to a tiny squeak of uncertainty as Bill smoothly cut him off. 

"Why not? Says 'all welcomed'," demon pointing to a sign with what looked to be a 1940's cartoon hand pointing inside with words tattooed, oh.. How did he miss that?

"Its a trap, the ghost pulled us in, we cannot.. Absolutely Cannot just walk in!" Dipper shouted hands squeezing to fist aware of the cottage he wanted to go in earlier, was this some personal vendetta on his part for not letting him? He hoped so, that this all held actual truth and meaning. 

Shockingly expressive taller tanned male seemed to have an expression crossing his face, soon swallowed up with an amused eye-brimming look, just too happy. Again Dipper felt like a small child under the gaze of a much elder with much more experience, he hated it. The shivers running down, he tightened his determination causing Bill to give a small laugh NOT HELPING.

"You're being childish, nothing wrong walking into a trap." The demon replied recovering giving the male's actions an eyeroll, even dramatically with flair crossing his arms.

"Is to! We have the upper-hand, could just go around! Ghost doesn't even know we are here, could be... at.. the uhh.. Cottage.... Place... Attack from behind wi-" He slightly cut off remembering the guns, gaze turning stronger again. "Silver mirror, you will make one right now as request of protection." 

Ha! Take that! Triangle piercingly stared at him closely, with such incredibly unorthodox blue and gold eyes practically mesmerizing and scaring Dipper more than the whole casino. It made him feel as if the demon staring right through him, calculating a new cold move. Bill calmly coolly responded by raising a hand grabbing something out of thin air, object taking shape into that of a silver mirror, the same hand holding it outward to the young adult when he was finished. Giving a small butler-stylized bow somehow lesser domineer, only gave triangle more domineer and indescribable power flow. 

"Tha-ank you." Dipper stumbled slightly feeling mixture of heart stricken panic and the relaxation of a familiar object in front of him, easily accessible. He rose his hand to accept the 'gift', only to have the demon pull it back breaking Dipper's emotion mix. Anger crossing his face, eyes swiftly changing from the demon's outreached tempting hand to his face, rather past his face admittedly to scared to meet _his_ eyes. There were just so vexing and he absolutely hated it, his thoughts flickering of an earlier comment about soul. 

"Hand it over." He commanded not wishing to play into whatever game childish demon had planned, Bill handed the mirror over before walking off. His shoes clicking on the brick ground, right on passed Dipper shoulder of so cold it just burned the Tree's leaves. Should frosty feeling over Dipper was not bad enough, demon even paused speaking such harsh words young male wanted to cry. "Pine Tree, when you are done _playing_ I'll be inside."

Dipper once the demon was inside; thoughts began to wonder, he'd won? Right? Got his way, got the mirror, capable of sneaking in. Why did it feel as if he lost? Such deep sudden emptiness. Small sigh, shouldn't be wasting time overthinking this. He shook off the tumbling emotions and confusion, focusing back on taking down the ghost and escaping. 

Small tiredness from all the work and drama he'd had to put up with all day seeped in filling the void with a new heavier weight. Calmer less shaken up, his steps clicked on the gravel-stone over to a near by skyscraper. A height rather immense for its time, assuming the place was truly in the early 40's. 

Mind beginning a list of everything he had to fight this ghost with a gun, silver mirror, and athletic training. No rope, no idea how the physical plane even worked felt as if he was on earth, so earth physics? Maybe? Focus. Walking passed the building purposefully going the most round about way to the back of the casino, finding a small side entrance a smile crossing his face. Here we go. Ignoring awful scents of a clear cut homeless probably living in the area, he approached the large red door attempting to turn the knob, finding it rather successful. Ha! Just his luck! 

He stepped through the scents of moisture, alcohol, and mixture of kitchen chemicals hit his nose. He approached cautiously not wanting to attract attention, finding the first life-form since entering the world, an oddity with a large cooking pot for a head. He seemed a bit sad large wrinkles coming through, completely focused on picking up the items required to cook a meal. Dipper crept silently waiting for the pot to leave the kitchen area before speeding up his pace mapping out where exactly the ghost would be located, as well wishing to take notes on the figures. Where they simply created by the ghost? Or actual alive? What would happen if he destroyed the tv, would they all die? Would the ghost erase everything once its gone?

Creeping along using each stainless steel counter for cover, admiring the bits and pieces of marble, soon reaching main entrance for waiters. Each waiter either being a man with a candle top head or a tea-cup head, rarely did he see spoon men. Noises clitter clatter, loud speech, alcohol scents everywhere. Mixture of alcohols began to appear, as a large bar came into view, bartender a man with a dice for a face seemed to be serving and speaking with the guests before motioning another to take over. 

Dipper used this moment to slip past them both into the crowds, his hand twitchy by how much he stood out, wishing he had some sort of tea-pot large mascot mask. He felt a small relief as more unique creatures came into view, versus just miscellaneous household items. The only problem further he went from the kitchen, the thicker smog of smokers grew, was this how 1940's was like? Horrible. 

Soon reaching mid-point incapable of handling the strong smog, forcing him to cover his face with his shirt. That feeling... Feeling of youth and young, it came swirling again. Why he was more mature than all these... fools.. Gambling. Wasting their lives away on petty chance, tricks, and alcohol. Dressing, gossiping, just... just. Focus. Find the Main Boss, destroy him, get out. Should be on the second floor, overlooking the whole place, need a staircase.

Dipper made his way looking for a staircase assuming that it would lead to the head boss, when he heard a loud voice speaking. "My, My! You madam are making a clear mistake taking that one number, you are better off with this one." Voice loud obnoxious, full of laughter, BILL. Dipper pushed through the crowds suddenly invigorated to find the damn demon, forgetting the staircase idea, this pest was clearly just messing around versus taking all this seriously.

He found the location of the slightly taller male, his back turned seeming to be leaning right into a female who was placing a bet whispering. His blue eye flashing over toward Dipper causing Dipper's breath to catch, He saw him! Only for the eye to shift back, Bill's movements ever changing to place a bet on the table, Dipper swore he saw a snark cross the tanned face. Bastard!

Storming right on over, ignoring to the best his ability the built of smoke and scents of drunkenness all around, he came to a table with a large spinner and white ball bouncing along. Dipper's doe eyes scanned over at the table with the numbers reading onto what had been betted on, to see 2 piles of high coins stacked against each other, clicking of the ball became a clatter soon stopping. Shouts broke out, along with an annoying obnoxious giggle of the woman that Bill had just spoken with, one whom Dipper noticed was a flower with a velvety red dress, she seemed to be leaning on her hip attempting to be disgustingly attractive. Horrid wretched smoke escaped coming from her mouth, as she pulled out what looked to be an old wipe. Her teeth gawd Dipper hated them all crocked and half rotted, the ones still left yellow can be. Where was this woman's health and hygiene? Why was Bill even here? Chatting away as if they were best friends? Dipper's eye gave a small twitch, hate swirling in the pit of his stomach for the woman.

"Why Look at his face! Ain't he just the cutest?" Woman spoke now giving Dipper attention, as if she just noticed his presence, causing the male to sharpen his gaze attempting to look scarier and less 'cute'. This only earning a laugh from Bill, the look unbeknownst to Dipper made him look even cuter. Bill continued their conversation ignoring Dipper's presence, much much to the boys absolute ever growing frustration dealings in Bill.

"Why yes, any ward of mine will be. A specialty trait of this specific child Pine Tree Cipher, gets the best of best treatments." WHAT! Dipper sharply turned from the Miss flower ugly to arrogant Billie.

Young adult went to speak out only for the woman to squeeze herself excitedly shaking her frontal green bosom, very creepily, puffing out smoke while she did so. This causing Dipper to clinch his eyes in tears, why her? "Ahh yes! I can certainly see why marrying him off would be rather hard, perky tiny, no woman of class want such a thing. They'd rather have a man!" 

Marrying off! A man! He had muscles! Brains were Better! Even if he wished to, he could marry whoever he wanted! Just was too young to marry, there was college and... his father just died dammit! This shouldn't even be a thing to worry about! Quickly Dipper focused off his Father back to the Demon eating all this up, a grin so sharp it could slice butter. Why is the demon tell these damn lies especially To Her, like he even wanted to carry Bill's goddamn last name. WARD HIS Ass!

The betting was already restarting, the woman placed her bets by the time Dipper turned to Bill speaking rudely and loudly as he could without drawing too much attention... Big boss's attention that is. "We need to get going! This isn't where the ghost is going to be." There came a hum from the demon before a reply, "Not here, Relax Pine Tree." 

Not here? Dipper didn't understand. Why not here? This was the absolute best place to do it, here and now. Demon hummed a little, "Your target" as if sensing Dipper's misunderstanding. 

Hazel hair turned looking around realizing what the demon was even saying, sneaking in here was pointless then? Why did the demon wish to hang out here? What was going on, all a trick? All he was met for information was miscellaneous creatures of all shapes in all outfits... His plan... upstairs... Bu-

Bill placed his bets, turned to one of the waiters pulling two drinks off, showing Dipper them both. "Take one, it helps." Offering it to the brunette, Dipper just eyed it shaking his head no. Bill gave a soft snort before speaking, "You're not home kiddo, not even the same time. Technically by this world's standards, you won't be in trouble for drinking. Fully Legal."

Dipper stared at the drink, no the temptation, his eyes flickering from the clear liquid back to the demon offering it. This was Bill, it was a trick, complete trick. Besides, he shouldn't drink underage was made for a reason... This whole brain development messes with your maturity, it.. he shouldn't. Bill gave a small whisper leaning closer, Dipper feeling the absolute warmth oozing out of the other male causing a small blush. Breath coming off soft smell little but was there, alcohol, Bill had some already. 

"You'll blend in better, ghost won't find you. Won't hurt, just be here, body back home." The blush was not helping, Bill being so close was not helping, he could.. Be older, better than them.. show them. "I-I.." 

He stumbled caught between a spider and a web, not certain what to do the power of Bill's touch was slightly overwhelming more than what he hated to admit. Bill was right, right? He wasn't in his body, the demon even mentioned about Soul. But why didn't he look any different? Why did everybody around them look completely different than human, trapped in some sort of item body? "I-I" Why was Bill human? 

Bill Backed off suddenly laughing pulling both drinks away downing them both at complete ease, causing Dipper feel absolute lesser underneath. 

"Kidding! You shouldn't be drinking this stuff, not all good for you!" Young Adult wasn't even given the chance to decline it.. Beat the demon. He just stole it away. Tears slightly emerged from tear duct, was he going to say yes? Or.. Was he actually going to say no, yeah. He was going to say no, he was!

"You're a fucking Ass Bill." He shouted not even caring if the owner of heard him, storming off somewhere else. Feeling absolutely like trash at all the smoke and scents of just filth around him.

~~~~POV BIll /0\ ~~~~~

The tree disappeared into the crowd, certainly felt a chip into the wood didn't he? Bill turned to the table watching as next round of bets were pouring in, already having missed two rounds thanks to the boy's interruption. Flower woman whom he was just speaking with commented a rather annoying comment about child being too bit of a brat, this followed with some sort commentary of corrective punishment. Demon gave a slight grin, "He is, isn't he? Well, I must get going M'dear, our little interactions are needed no more. You've played _your role_ quite well, tata." She gave a small annoying pout, one rather disgusting much like the illusive trash existence she was. Picking up his chips, time to reel in a little bit of Pine. Truly a scent ever fast fleeting.

Catching up, he found the child staring unblinkingly at the bar, probably at all the variations of alcohol lining the wall, looking away only when a female walked by holding a platter full. Doe reflective eyes blinking realizing what he was staring out, a blush turning as the eyes shifted to her rather peculiarly large suite covered torso. This the demon did not approve, she was not even real physical object. 

Easily stepping right between the female and Pine Tree just as she leaned forward to offer him a cool wine beverage, her false quartz flesh growing in exposure, lights reflecting off. A Tanned dark hand slipping over the boy's shoulder leaning forward blocking his view from the girl, not at all caring rudeness the gal may have felt, it was all truly for the boy's best interests after all. Face full flash to the child, not giving a damn about personal space or distance. 

Pine Tree pushing Bill away hopeful youth eyes narrowing, well now isn't that just adorable? "How about a game? Hmm? Nothing else, no bets or deals? Simple card play blackjack? I'll pay." Polygon spoke with a bright smile heart full of mischief play at the world they were in, enjoying the bit of freedom he was catching along the way. 

"Why would I do anything with you? Just, the hell? You go in here to gamble? Offer something to drink snatch it back gulping it? Tha-tha-that woman, why were you even talking to her like you're pals! And...And.." Boy this kid, the utter struggle of words, syllables dancing on his tongue, amusing really. Cheeks blushing intensely red, oh so satisfying the humane emotions dancing on his face. Just how much he hated this place, hated the pressure it placed on him, reminders of easily cosmos consumed his uselessness. 

Taking a deep breath enjoying full attention the kid was giving him, kid even managing to wrinkle the coat just slightly, Bill spoke with a mockery smile. "You are certainly touchy today, wish to always have a physical object to push around? " Dipper's distance grew even greater creating a thick warm air between them both. Bill just leaned forward closing the small gap, his expression relaxing to a neutral state, before commenting "How about that game? Your Ghost will come, in time." Kid shifted slightly uncertain of Bill's words, making Bill release a small sigh. "Bye then." Walking off with a small wave. _five. Four. Three. Two. One._

The kid came rushing over, "One game, that's it. If I win you tell me more about this ghost." Bill rolled his eyes, this kid was a terrible gambler. "Fine, if I win you actually try to relax, maybe even a drink or two." As if to prove a point he dramatically pretended to be drinking from his left hand.

Pine Tree gave a small hand clinch calculating the chances of actually winning, "fine... But no tricks!" Demon gave a small shrug with smirk, "First one to 100 dollars worth of tokens wins. Now. Here is your Cut." He dug into a virtual hole of nothing pulling out what he managed to win at the roulette pulling out to be 20 dollars worth of in tokens handing it over. "We both start with 20, still game for Blackjack? 

Deep brown stared down at the tokens as if debating whether to play another game or play the one demon choose, Yellow polygon could just see the gears turning of which was the best option, probably debate on how it related to their little ghost the kid was obsessed with catching. Why such a hurray? Wasn't like anything was really going on outside the tv, just boring ol' routine. Go here, take commands there, come back, eat.. 

Finally after a decade young tree spoke, "Alright Blackjack, but only at a table full of people and no smoke or alcohol." None? At all? Well wouldn't that be hard to pull off in a casino, ahh well if the kid can easily breath he can easily focus on self reflections.

"Fine, I'll clean the air around us. Happy?" As he said that the particles of smoke began to break down to a more natural form, he gave a smirk at the Pine Tree's eyebrow flicker upward. 

He stepped forward leading the way to a busy table, giving rather harsh glare to a giggling couple scaring the female into moving away along with pulling the male along with her. She gave a sideway glance murmuring about murder and fat-head dealers, probably lost to her own thoughts, who knows who cares. 

Taking a seat Bill didn't even bother motioning to the chair next to him, Pine Tree already claiming it for himself the little pup giving off a powerful vibe. The Dealer, a male with a rather card-like face and slight flat body asked for bets, each person around the table starting the beginning pot before waiting for the dealer to place the cards in front.

The first round was rather smooth, demon let the child learn the basics gather an understanding how the game worked before playing his own personal game. Soon keeping track of which cards were played, percentage of which will be played next, noticing little details of card thickness and discoloration or bends from usage. He would fold out even as he was about to win getting rather odd looks from the Tree, one who quickly mimicked him sensing he was up to something. This he soon played to his advantage using the boy's mistrust, along with knowledge of which card will be played next. 

Both he and the child began to win couple rounds, saving their money or taking on occasion a risky large pot move. Other times the child will attempt to copy him only for it blow in his face. Soon as the winnings began to grow the dealer started to change his dealing style fingers growing swifter more analytical. Ahh, a wise dealer, probably trained from the best. That or a little game by the ghost. 

The two didn't at first attract much attention, while their bets were low and winnings rather smooth, but soon managed to gather a large amount of attention, several females of oddities mixture of silk and glass themed household items began to flirt with the both of them, did Bill finally lean toward Dipper whispering oh so low volume. "He's cheating."

Whisper rather low, enough to catch Dipper's attention who turned a slight red looking at the dealer a little intense. Insecurity set. Time for Game Match. Child held complete focus off those feminine necessities and more at the importance of winning at hand. Truly his final hand was played, Bill stood up as next round of cards was played, Dipper looked at him confusion. There the question laid in the boy's terrible poker mask, what should they do, Polygon stayed ever smooth not giving him a hint of what he was thinking asking for the next round. Demon could just tell by the child's twitching he wanted to leave the table, wanted to stay, but most importantly wanted to know what Bill was thinking.

The guy was about to win, why was he standing? Did he plan to pull something? OH... Golden coated one truly need not be in the child's head to see everything, Pine Tree after all has its story written all over the leaves and bark. Simple calm patience, eyes studying it surface was all you needed figure out the weakest point. So easy, a woodpecker could do it.

"Finish" Bill firmly stated as the dealer played the card ending at perfect round giving him the win needed to defeat the kid, smirk written all over. Kid looking despair and confused, "Come on, let's get some food." He stated almost gently, so gentle the child looked up at him uncertainty written all over. Even as an adult, even with the slight growth along the chin from not shaving past couple days, still held that gentle young innocence demon saw oh so long ago. 

With a nod Dipper followed sensing that Bill wished to share something to him, Bill leading him right to a small area before pausing, making sure the area was cleaned up. Make sure none of those animated pests were in hearing distance, he turned to the kid right as Pine Tree asked the question hanging from his little pink tongue. "Well? Why did you keep playing?"

Bill sighed rolling his eyes, small grin creeping up, "Hilarious, dealing the dealer."

Kid raised an eyebrow crossing his arms highly disapprovingly, "Ahh come now." A small tatter of foot, the frustration creeping in, anger issues much? Kid finally asked, what had been probably bothering him the whole little game, "Why did you pull those moves, even so close to winning? It made no sense folding when you were about to reach your needed points.."

The polygon gave a small laugh, "What? Six Fingers never taught you counting? Math Magician of all great things and high ego? Not even the lesser half!" Slowly his face transformed from amused to extremely amused, "This is golden! You're more innocent than you appear!"

Frustration grew thicker, "I said no cheating! Or Tricks!"

"Tricks? Why. It was simple communication! The best kind! Hahaha." This.. Just this.. This KID! He covered half his face trying hard not to laugh too loud and attract attention, really now.

"Our deal invalid!" The bark coming out a little desperate, attempting to overpower the laugh? Really child, such a pointless move. Though Bill had to admit he did find his laughter dying just a bit, oh how he hated the term invalid. Nothing was ever invalid, _ever_

"Nope, tis not! While we never shook upon it, you must admit that was entertaining."

"Bill...." Child looked up desperately, almost near tears. Did he hate losing? A tree must after all lose a couple of _Limbs_ to grow stronger and taller. 

"Pine Tree.... I'll teach you to make it up? Simple, great for your mighty puzzle solving poweress." Bill offered. Truly the offer was greater than it actually sounded, the point of counting cards was rather outdone by multiple decks and interchanging methods. In some dimensions it was even outlawed, considered a swine of swine moves, 'cheating'. Lucky for him, NOT THIS ONE. 

Kid froze taking the bait, probably calculating how useful the skill was versus invalidating the bet and beating the ghost. Boy's eyes shifted past Bill's shoulder, right toward the alcohol. Amusing. Must recall that little slip up later, maybe that deal is still valid.

"Well? Free of charge..." Small change of position, don't appear as powerful as you believe yourself to be. Attempt to draw in the prey to the web, a little dark hole that only grew darker and stickier the way down. Such a Tunnel of intricate workings.

"Free of charge, make up for the dealer. O-Okay, but this one time." Small gulp, small droplets of sweat, slight sight of guilt.. Traitor to that Fordsie?

One time? It was always just "one time", then that's all it takes. Leaning up using the bit of height to catch sight of a dealer table conveniently empty, "let's get going." He said motioning to the table leading the way over, taking dealership position holding out the cards. Ignoring the curious onlookers, they don't matter, only the one with straight leaves does.

Thus Bill explained on all the technicalities of counting and how you give dealer points versus your own points, keep count of each card. As well teaching a couple smaller tricks, really extra to get the boy to relax. Some gathering listened closely, some wondered off bored realizing the unemployed dealer and the boy gave them no real attention.

Around the end of several rounds with Pine Tree practicing, did the little tree began to falter yawning growing sleepy. Gathering the cards up making them completely poof, Bill moved around the table taking a seat next to Dipper. Looking the sleepy child up and down, small breaths slipping. His hand reaching upward to slightly shake the kid up, "You alright?"

Greeted a small exhausted mumble, seemed the boy's defenses were greatly weakened. Good. "You didn't drink anything? Did you?" Bill slipped out sounding slightly panicky, truly false. 

The boy looked slightly alert, shaking his head no. "I don't think so... Mmm... My head hurts." Worry crossed Bill's face, something he purposefully held strong as possible for the kid to notice even in his weak mental state. 

"Come on, let's get going. Ghost may be elsewhere." No. That's a lie. Ghost _is here feasting_. Pine Tree looked slightly more alert giving a nod, "Yeah..." He gave a small half laugh, "Bill messing up? That's not like you." 

Bill's left eyebrow went up slightly taking up the challenge. "Is that so?" Offering to pull weakened Pine Tree up, "You gotta focus kid, losing balance." Kid nodded with a small hum, "yeah. Balance. Right." Atmosphere of the Casino began to shift, oh so the ghost noticed? They weren't trapped _like all those others_. Well wasn't that just plain depressing. Shifting of sounds metal sounded, uh-oh. Bill used his left hand to keep the kid standing, right hand slipping out that little gun he created. Clicking it off safety, readying for Aim-Shoot.

Slowly the world lost its color and "glory" of its time, fading into a black and white screen. Such a Tv stereotype, such a nuisance really. Fine. He pushed the kid a bit too much, time to make him fall from his dreams. Sending electric shocks through into the boy, focusing on catching a jolt."

"Wah!" Sound escape from the kid as the jolt woke him from his half slumber. "What the hell Dorito!" He shouted turning to Bill before pausing, Kid quick, realizing the black and white. "category 5.... Its here..." The small lips whispered ever gently press of air. "Yeah Pine Tree clearly, come on." Bill commented ever softly into the child's warm ear, his breath much warmer than the air around, his body slightly pushing child to direction of the exit. Right as the kid still blinked attempting to regain full mental balance, probably overthinking was always thinking. NO time for that. 

Loud bangs as the "guests" suddenly began to attack all carrying a gun or two, idiots shooting themselves, Demon using gold light shields to block him and Pine Tree as they made for the exit. Managing to Reach the exit right as the head boss owner of the world appeared in with two sharp snake-like eyes glaring sharply. Lucky for the kid, Bill purposefully blocked him from the snake-man creature. Doors closed trapping their attackers, giving Dipper just enough time to scream loudly at Bill, "What WAS that! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Bill Huffed upset the kid truly believed this was all his fault, he wasn't the one running to help everybody with their problems in a dead abandoned town. "Nothing, Now keep running it's catching up. Story isn't kind enough for easy win."

Kid grumbled a complaint about avoiding questions before catching running speed, both reaching gravel dirt ground by the time bullets came flying toward them, causing a small cuss from both of the allies. World losing even more of its color all around, eventually running out. Kid himself seemed to be growing weaker, "Focus!" Bill shouted grabbing onto Pine Tree's shoulder sharply slightly digging his claw into the skin, all in hope of not having a weak tag along.

Most of the enemies managing to either kill themselves, or by Bill's Silver bullets. By the time the two reached the creeks and meadow hills, Dipper seemed to be looking around uncertainty on his face, luckily some of his focus had returned. He shouted pointing at the cottage, noticing a little color still left "We should go there."

Kid already making a break for the cottage, due to Bill being a little too focused on slowing down the progress of their enemy to stop the kid. Giving a rather large growl triangle stopped shooting long enough to run up behind the kid. "Stop! Don't Go in there!" He shouted managing to catch up to Dipper before the kid could open the door, there seemed to be a pause of faith.

"Why not?! We need cover" Bill focused back on shooting before replying, "You.. Just can't." The kid didn't really seem to like this reply, though his hand pulled away form the doorknob placing a bit of faith into Bill. Eyes searching for something anything to be useful, when he didn't find it the eyes ventured elsewhere in hope of a better solution. 

That's when those doe eyes found a drop of stream water landing on a large clover creating color in the small area. He leaned in focusing on it, while Bill switched from gun to just simply creating silver shards soon finding more and more enemies disappearing providing clear sight of their true enemy. The Ghost, a snake-like thing slithering toward them, repeating a throwing attack of infinite dice.

The kid picked the clover creating a "pop" musical high-pitch note creating a small area of color, this color spreading onto Dipper's hands. Bill spoke quickly once all the "extras" were defeated completely exposing those two snake eyes spoke, "Do not look into his eyes" 

This breaking Dipper's concentration to peer up at what Bill was talking about avoiding any eye contact with the object, "Why not?"

Bill slightly out of breath from using quite a bit of magic, "it will place you under." Turning from the target to watch Pine Tree making sure he was alright, the kid oddly had color on him. "Color, How did?" He asked partially refocusing on slowing down the target disliking the feeling of sweat boiling against his tan flesh.

Pine Tree seemed to look down at the color pausing in thought, "It was the four leaf clover.. It.." He peered at it closely idea forming, Demon barely had time to notice already placing new method of battling. The kid began banging on the four leaf clover creating an odd sound, one that almost was... A drum? Color fractured around them. 

"Do it again" Bill quickly spoke fearing he was going to run out of magic before they could defeat the enemy, finding that the magic was slightly returning by the beat.

Only problem the world of black and white soon began to decay into black crystallized substance, one similar to a HD TV screen breaking. "Harder! Louder!" Bill quickly shouted voice noticeably weaker, hands already moving in to grab Dipper, his very veins pumping with worry. The new feeling reminded him of Dipper's body in the tunnels that very same day, he should not be feeling like this. Sure he lied about the soul thing, but.

Dipper moved dodging any of Bill's attempts to grab him, he got this. This was his mission, he had to prove he didn't need the demon, that the summoning was all by pure incident. His face grew determined trusting in the new song beat he was creating with each four leaf clover to destroy the ghost, foot stepping forward. Soon unfortunately the clover began to darken decaying just as the world, his face paused a moment froze confused that his plan wasn't working.

A new form quickly formed in Pine Tree's mind, all seen by his movements growing confident. Maybe? Kid dropped the clover began banging his hands together creating a small ripple effect of color around them, a small grin crept up, his hand reaching forward grabbing the mirror. 

"Bill! Give me a drumstick! Spoon! Anything!" He shouted hand forward to the demon's direction, Oh how triangle was loathing actually out of energy and time. "No Time!" He shouted forcibly grabbing the kid opening the door of the cottage slamming it shut behind them, simple cottage with lights welcomed them. 

Only his breathing was the loudest sound, soon followed by Dipper's shuffling, a small whisper "You lied! Why did you grab me! I had it under control, dammit Bill" Bill shook his head with a small sigh, "No it wouldn't have, not all of _sixer's tricks_ are useful. Not this one."

Pine Tree pushed himself up angrily pulling the mirror close, it was they always have been. Cottage slowly losing its color beginning to decay, Scent of rotting alcohol grew with each step of enemy drawing nearer. "For a _SEE_ -It-All demon, you are just blind to your own arrogance! " Bill didn't even have the energy to argue, a small toothy grin crept up, unbelievable. 

The door soon turned black shattering apart showing the snake slithering in rounding about 5 feet tall, Pine Tree desperately creating noises with his throat all while pounding on the mirror. Kid truly believing his idea was working, before foolish making the mistake to meet the creature truly eye-to-eye. His body completely transforming for its lovely brown bark color to that of a grey-scale picture, soon shattering the useless silver mirror as it fell to the ground.

Shit! Bill felt a complete burst he did not quite understand, worried about the enemy he quickly pulled up a golden glass shield over both him and Dipper completely depleting any ounce of energy stored. This giving them temporary protection as the snake pounded with some new unknown weapon, Bill more focused on saving the little Pine of Gravity Forest. 

He enjoyed Pine Tree too long, took advantage for too long, now they may end up both trapped forever. He looked over at the kid hoping the worry and humanity wasn't written all over his face, to see the kid's eyes were closed and the birthmark beginning to glow. SHIT! That was even worst! 

"PINE TREE!" He shouted attempted to break the kid's unknowing capabilities activating. Just in time for the shield to completely shatter breaking world following falling into complete Eclipsed darkness the only light growing brighter from Dipper's forehead. Floor beneath them both breaking down causing them to fall almost literally into the ghost's mouth. 

No. No. No. The demon growled growing large unknown indescribable wings catching the boy by his waist pulling him upward, that was an awful idea, weight not quite romantic. Seems the ghost was a bit stronger he had given it credit for, certainly near losing cautiousness even with his own body. 

Kid seemed utterly limp cold against his arms, the birthmark still growing brighter, that by the time Yellow triangle managed to get more comfortable with the weight birthmark practically looked as if was burning the flesh. Bill turned the kid over ignoring the mark focusing instead getting the kid respond, too much soul, he really messed up. 

"DIPPER YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" Shit! No response, barely any air, this was a first he felt his heart panicking much like that kid's human body. He felt a small shiver going through, there's only one way, he'd have to _share_. Too long, too soon, damn. 

Boy's touch growing colder, be over oh so soon, the demon gathered all his power knowing this was the only way pressed his lips ever gently against Dippers. A mixture of demon's burning heat and boy's fading life, a small cerulean flame escape the demon into the boy. Caused everything to blackout for the demon right as a huge flash of light broke the world's eclipse, nothing more than a reminder when he was thrown back to the outskirts of worlds...

Whatever happened to this cliche ending? Did things go well? Did they go bad? Who was the True hero? YOU DECIDE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkhuh lv qr Srzhu Khuh  
> Poll closed: on break

**Author's Note:**

> Poll Closed; Writing in Progress.
> 
> All Kudos will be accepted as partial payment of your SOULS.  
> \------- If you comment, you might have more influence than an anonymous game Player  
> \---------- Should I notice a pattern of "Too many Spam votes" I'll add email only; then Take over the WORLD!  
> [Link to Discord](https://discord.gg/HAsraAa)


End file.
